


10-97

by Valpurgis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpurgis/pseuds/Valpurgis
Summary: Koniec końców, Nick Wilde nadal jest trochę tchórzem.Judy ląduje w szpitalu, po feralnej interwencji. Nick prowadzi śledztwo z Wolfordem i dowiaduje się, że problemy miasta nie kończą się na progu ZPD.





	1. Kawiarnia i sklep na rogu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samur_Umlal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samur_Umlal/gifts).
  * A translation of [10-97](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854437) by [Samur_Umlal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samur_Umlal/pseuds/Samur_Umlal). 



„10-97 Centrala”

Pasiasty policyjny SUV zatrzymał się gwałtownie, hamując przed sklepem na rogu Happytown. Nick wyłączył radio kciukiem i rozejrzał się. Na ulicy zbierał się tłum, co najmniej dwa tuziny zwierząt stanęło, żeby przyjrzeć się zamieszaniu. Judy otworzyła drzwi radiowozu i kicnęła prosto na chodnik. Lis wyślizgnął się za nią, po cichu zgarniając karabin uspokajający.

Szczerze nie cierpiał tej broni. Była wielka, ciężka i pozornie poważna..., gdyby nie krzykliwe kolory i jaskrawe, żółte paski ostrzegawcze. Jakby tego było mało, pociski do niej wyglądały jak przynęty na ryby. Patrole ZPD były mogły, oczywiście nosić ostrą broń – Wolford i Fangmeyer byli wręcz nadmiernie podekscytowani swoją nową strzelbą – ale partnerka Nicka stanowczo odmówiła. Stwierdziła, że nie przyjechała do Zwierzogrodu, żeby zabijać. W większości przypadków się z nią zgadzał, ale miasto było wielkie i okrutne, a on czasami nadal był przerażonym szczeniakiem, który nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić, ale chciałby chociaż być do tego zdolnym.

Pociąg Zootopia Express przemknął kilka przecznic dalej a jego syrena zabrzmiała jak gong do walki.

Drzwi sklepu otworzyły się i Nick zacisnął pięści. Ogromny tygrys bengalski – naprawdę wielki, większy niż Bogo – górował nad dwoma mniejszymi zwierzętami wypychając je na ulicę - zajęczycą z młodym, które usilnie próbowała schować za sobą.

„Cholera” zaklął Nick. To było dwoje z kawiarni, z którymi rozmawiali nie więcej niż dziesięć minut temu.

„Nick, to przecież ta dwójka z kawiarni!”

Królica nie wyglądała jakby się podjęła jakąś decyzję. Po prostu wystrzeliła pędem do przodu, wyciągając swój malutki paralizator z kabury i krzycząc coś o ZPD, rękach do góry i innych tego typu formalnościach. Bardzo odważnie, okropnie głupio.

Nick zdusił w sobie „Karotka!”. Było już za późno, zresztą pewnie i tak by nie posłuchała. Zamiast tego, sycząc przez zęby podniósł karabin, żeby ją osłaniać. Tygrys się zatrzymał, dając dwóm zającom moment na ucieczkę i odwrócił w stronę szarżującego, małego królika. Ruszył w jej stronę.

Nick nie potrzebował więcej zachęty. Pociągnął za spust.

Judy była lepsza od swojego partnera praktycznie we wszystkich aspektach szkolenia w akademii. Był za duży, żeby skakać po innych jak ona i za mały, żeby zrobić cokolwiek innego. Wkuwanie też nie było nigdy jego mocną stroną. Nick zawsze zakładał, że w policji bardziej przydadzą mu się jego nienamacalne talenty. Ale strzelcem był lepszym, podobno najlepszym od pięciu lat, jeżeli wierzyć słowom instruktora. Więc, chociaż to było coś. Może.

Zielona strzałka wbiła się w ramie tygrysa. Wzdrygnął się zirytowany, obrzucił Nicka jednym spojrzeniem i odwrócił się z powrotem w kierunku Judy.

„Cholera”, powiedział Nick do siebie.

Judy rzuciła się do biegu na czterech łapach, prześlizgując się koło hydrantu i wbiegając na chodnik. Skręciła w bok i wyskoczyła odbijając się znaku drogowego w stronę tygrysa. Kopnęła go z wyskoku prosto w żołądek.

Tygrys zachwiał się o pół kroku, kiedy Judy się od niego odbiła, ale zaraz odzyskał równowagę. Wysunęły się wielkie pazury

„O kurwa.” stwierdził Nick.

Szarpnął zamkiem, żeby przeładować karabin i znowu wystrzelił. Kolejny zielony pióropusz wykwitł na piersi tygrysa. Łapa Nicka przesunęła się pewnie pomiędzy zamkiem i spustem, kiedy strzelił po raz kolejny, a później jeszcze raz.

Judy była w defensywie, przemykając zręcznie między łapami tygrysa. Starała się go zmęczyć, wiedziała, że musi poczekać aż anestetyk zacznie działać. Tygrys jednak nie zdawał się słabnąc. Nadal był wielki, wściekły i całkowicie, przerażająco przytomny. Poruszał się pewnie, krążąc wokół Judy. W tym wszystkim coś nie dawało Nickowi spokoju.

Z pewnością była jakaś maksymalna dawka środka uspokajającego dla tego gatunku i Nick pewnie już ją przekroczył. Ale nic nie szło po jego myśli a tam była Karotka, więc reguły mało go obchodziły. Zaryglował zamek i strzelił ponownie. Coś było nie tak. Strzelił jeszcze raz. Trafiał za każdym razem.

Nagle do niego dotarło. Tygrys stopniowo, z rozmysłem spychał ją w stronę hydrantu. Nie mogła go zauważyć, nie dopóki nie było już za późno.

Nick otworzył usta, żeby ją ostrzec i w tym momencie tygrys się rzucił. Judy odskoczyła do tyłu, zderzając się z hydrantem. Wielka pięść zacisnęła się na jej szyi podnosząc ją nad ziemie. Jej paralizator wystrzelił bezużytecznie a tygrys zamachnął się i cisnął nią z całej siły w witrynę sklepu. Głuchy odgłos uderzenia Nick usłyszał aż przy radiowozie. Judy opadła na chodnik zwijając się w małą, niebieską kulkę **.**

Serce Nicka się zatrzymało. „Kurwa” wydało mu się tym razem nieadekwatne.

\---

**Piętnaście minut wcześniej:**

„Nicholasie Wilde”

Przyglądała mu się z nad kubka, a świtało padające przez okno kawiarni rozświetlało jej popielate futro. Uśmiechała się, ale coś w jej minie sprawiło, że odłożył widelec.

„Judith Hopzmann” odpowiedział.

”Próbuj dalej.”

„Jumopovitch”

„Okropne, poza tym nie wszystkie króliki mają nazwiska związanie z kicaniem”

„Ale Ty masz.”

„NICK!”

„Świetnie dziś wyglądasz, Karotka”

Tego się nie spodziewała. Nick uśmiechnął się lekko. Zawstydzanie królicy stało się jedną z największych przyjemności w jego życiu. A poza tym na prawdę wyglądała dobrze.

„Dzięki Nick. Dlaczego nigdy nie zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę?”

Teraz to on był zaskoczony. „Ja. Co?!”

Nie chcąc się powtarzać, uniosła tylko brwi i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Nick szybko przybrał minę pełną zaskoczenia i niewinności.

„Czemu nie zrobiłem, czego?”

„Nie rób głupich min lisie, nie pasują ci.”

Jej pyszczek się uśmiechał, ale oczy były poważne. Wyglądało na to, że nie da rady wymigać się od tej rozmowy – ale nigdy nie zaszkodziło spróbować.

„Wiesz o czymś, o czym nie wiem, Karotka?” brnął dalej.

„Clawhauser powiedział, że planowałeś zaprosić mnie na obiad. Trzy tygodnie temu. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, to nadal tego nie zrobiłeś.”

„Byłem… zajęty. Walką z przestępczością.”

„Tak Nick, wiem - też byłam. Słuchaj, bałeś się, że odmówię?”

„Nie, to znaczy…”

Nick nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nierozważnie, jak się okazało, przyznał się do swoich planów Clawhauserowi, po czym spędził kolejne trzy tygodnie przekonując się, że to zły pomysł. Nie bał się odrzucenia. No, może odrobinę. Ale nie w tym tkwił problem.

Dorastając w Happytown, Nick doświadczył, jak to jest, kiedy bliscy odchodzą, umierają albo jeszcze gorzej. Uwielbiał tą królicę, a ona była taka mała, taka dobra i zawsze gotowa narazić się, żeby pomóc komukolwiek. Bał się, że jeżeli coś się stanie...

„Przepraszam,” powiedział cichy głosik. „Czy jesteś posterunkowa Judy Hopps z ZPD?”

Uratowany przez dzwonek.

Oboje spojrzeli przez stół na małą dziewczynkę – zająca, może siedmioletnią. Ściskała w łapkach kawałek papieru i gapiła się na nich wielkimi oczami.

Chociaż nie, gapiła się na tylko Judy. Nickowi poświęcała mniej więcej tyle uwagi co stojakowi na serwetki, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Judy uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło. „Tak, to ja! A Ty, jak się nazywasz?”

Małego zająca zatkało, bezgłośnie otworzyła usta, po czym je zamknęła.

„Bina Arnevet” powiedział inny zając, stając za nią – jej matka, domyślił się Nick.

„Miło cię poznać Bina”. Judy uścisnęła jej małą łapkę. „To mój partner, posterunkowy Wilde.”

Nick pomachał do dziewczynki.

„Czy jesteś lisem panie Wilde?” zapytała Bina.

Nick popatrzył na swój ogon i zamachał nim lekko. „Na to wygląda.”

„Czy jesteście przyjaciółmi z panią Judy?”

Nick powstrzymał odruchową, ciętą ripostę, to był Ważny Moment. „Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi” odpowiedział. „To dla niej wstąpiłem do policji.”

„Oh.” Bina wyglądała jakby musiała to przetrawić. Judy posłała swojemu partnerowi uśmiech, mimo że nie do końca na niego w tym momencie zasługiwał.

„Co tam masz?” zapytała Judy. Bina podała jej nieśmiało papier.

Był to oficjalny plakat ZPD z Judy w pełnym mundurze stojącą w heroicznej pozie. Nick już gdzieś go kiedyś widział, przelotnie, po aresztowaniu Burmistrza Lionhearta. Zauważył też, że poprawili na zdjęciu jej lekko krzywe zęby. Plakaty szybko zniknęły z przestrzeni publicznej, zaraz po tym jak ZPD po cichu ogłosiło jej rezygnację. Nie wiązały się z nimi zbyt miłe wspomnienia dla Nicka i miał nadzieję, że już nigdy ich nie zobaczy. A teraz miał jeden z nich przed oczami.

„To… ja” powiedziała Judy zakłopotana.

Bina wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała jednym tchem. „Chcę zostać policjantką jak Ty pani Judy czy podpiszesz mój plakat proszę!”

Nick podał jej długopis. „Gratulacje Karotka, jesteś celebrytką!”

Bina podskakiwała niecierpliwie, kiedy Judy pisała na jej plakacie. W międzyczasie starszy zając podeszła do Nicka.

„Jestem Rachel, jej matka” powiedziała łagodnym głosem z wyraźnym akcentem.

„Nick Wilde”. Uścisnął jej dłoń. Była wysoka i szczupła, wyższa od Judy, prawie jego wzrostu. Szybko wyobraził sobie jak mocno mogłaby kopnąć jego partnerka, gdyby była wyrośniętym zającem i skrzywił się wewnętrznie na tą myśl.

„Jestem bardzo wdzięczna”, powiedziała Rachel. „Mała uwielbia posterunkową Hopps”

_To tak jak ja_ – pomyślał Nick, ale nie powiedział tego.

„Zawsze chciała zostać policjantką a my zawsze powtarzaliśmy jej, że to przecież nie możliwe. Aż w końcu…” Rachel wskazała na Judy, która nadal gawędziła z Biną. „Pisali o tym w każdej gazecie, co mieliśmy jej powiedzieć?”

Lis jej przytaknął. „Judy zmienia świat”.

Starsza kobieta przyjrzała mu się. „Masz szczęście mieć ją w swoim życiu”.

_Wiem_ – znowu pomyślał Nick, ale powiedział coś innego. „Jest świetną policjantką”. Poczuł się nagle zupełnie nagi, więc skupił się na jajkach na swoim talerzu.

Pierwsza królica ZPD właśnie kończyła swój komicznie wielki autograf.

„Zapiszę swój z-mail, okej? Napisz do mnie czasami, chcę wiedzieć, jak Ci idzie nauka”

Bina przytaknęła jej z entuzjazmem.

„Będziesz świetną policjantką” Powiedziała Judy, przyklejając jedną z naklejek Junior ZPD do jej sukienki.

Mała promieniała z radości.

„Musimy już iść” Wtrąciła się Rachel, odciągając swoją córkę od pary policjantów.

„Bardzo Wam dziękuję”.

Nick zasalutował na pożegnanie a Judy pomachała im, dopóki nie zniknęły za drzwiami, po czym odwróciła się do Nicka.

„Świetna robota posterunkowy Wilde, musimy zacząć wysyłać cię do szkół”.

„O nie, w takim razie rzucam tę robotę.”

„Ha. Mówię serio, świetnie Ci poszło”. Jej oczy były łagodne i szczere, w ten okropny sposób, kiedy chciała go przekonać, że jest potrzebny. Nie mógł tego znieść.

Miał plan. Nie zakocha się w niej, będą przyjaciółmi, ale w platoniczny sposób. Platonicznymi przyjaciółmi. Będą razem pracować i jeść obiady, ale później pójdą do domów i będą myśleć o innych rzeczach i o innych zwierzętach. Ktoś inny zabierze ją na policyjny bal. To był świetny plan, miał już takich kilka. Ale żaden z nich nie przetrwał kontaktu z Judy Hopps.

Patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Zorientował się, że uśmiech zszedł mu z pyska, więc go zaraz poprawił.

„To przecież twoja zasługa Karotka, to ty jesteś bohaterką króliczego świata. Ja jestem tylko pomocnikiem.”

Judy się uśmiechnęła i upiła łyk kawy. „W porządku, w takim razie musimy znaleźć jakieś lisie szczeniaki, które to na Ciebie będą patrzyć zafascynowanymi oczami”

„Odchodzę”

„Myślałam, że zrobiłeś to już wcześniej”

„W takim razie odchodzę podwójnie” Odpowiedział Nick **.** „Wracam do mojego przestępczego życia”.

„Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo, Slick” powiedziała mrużąc oczy. „Pójdę za tobą na koniec świata”.

Lis położył łapę na sercu, dramatycznie zamykając oczy. „Karotka, jednak ci zależy.”

„Oczywiście, że tak głupku. Może jednak powinieneś mnie gdzieś zaprosić?” Doskonale naśladowała jego charakterystyczny uśmiech.

Ich radia nagle wypluły z siebie potok słów.

„Jednostki z Savannah i Happytown **,** napad z bronią w ręku na Piątej i San Leon. Sklep na rogu. Cywile mogą być poszkodowani.”

„Karotka, to przecznicę stąd”.

Złapała swoje radio. „Jeden-Alpaka-Jeden, odpowiadam, odbiór”

„Przyjąłem”

Judy popatrzyła na Nicka, tym razem bardzo poważnie. „Dokończymy tą rozmowę później”.

„Ty tu rządzisz.”

Drzwi kawiarni jeszcze kiwały się w zawiasach i wesoło dzwoniły dzwonkiem, kiedy wielki radiowóz ZPD zjechał z chodnika i ruszył w drogę. Nick sięgnął między siedzenia po karabin. Załadował go zanim wyruszyli na partol, ale i tak sprawdził jeszcze raz.

„Nick, wszystko będzie dobrze”

Szybko zbliżali się do celu.

„No jasne, Karotka”.

Nick chwycił swoje radio. „10-97, centrala.”

\---

**Pięć minut później:**

Judy się nie ruszała. Próbował krzyczeć jej imię, ale nie mógł wydobyć głosu. Karabin był pusty. Tygrys rzucił Nickowi ostatnie, nieodgadnione spojrzenie, po czym uciekł, w stronę tłumu. Nick już na niego nie patrzył, rzucił bezużyteczny karabin, który podskoczył kilka razy na chodniku.

Pokonał dystans do witryny w kilka chwil, które wydały mu się całymi latami. Gapie ze sklepu i ulicy zaczęli się tłoczyć wokół nieprzytomnej królicy. Jego partnerki. Jego królika.

„Hej!” Krzyknął chrapliwie, nadal nie mogąc znaleźć swojego głosu. „Odsuńcie się! Odsuńcie się od niej!”.

Nie słuchali go, zaczął odpychać wielkie, głupie zwierzęta torując sobie drogę do niej.

„Spokojnie, lisie…” ktoś zaczął mówić. Głośne warknięcie wydarło się gwałtownie z gardła Nicka, uszy miał położone a pysk zmarszczony z wściekłości. Zwierzęta skuliły się przestraszone, ale miał to gdzieś.

„ODSUŃCIE SIĘ!”

Tym razem go posłuchali. Nick mógł się przejrzeć Judy. Półleżała na plecach, jej oczy były zamknięte a nos i czoło zakrwawione. Nie mógł stwierdzić, czy oddychała.

A obok niej klęczał malutki zając.

„Cholera” powiedział Nick.

„Hej... Bina, musisz stąd iść” Popatrzyła na niego, futro na jej policzkach było mokre i potargane. Pokiwała głową.

„Gdzie Twoja mama?” Ciężko było mu skupić się na czymkolwiek poza Judy.

„Tu jestem” usłyszał obok siebie głos starszego zająca. „Mam ją zabrać?”.

Popatrzył jeszcze raz na dziecko, siedziało spokojnie, pilnowało. Trzymała Judy za łapę.

To było za dużo. Nogi ugięły się pod Nickiem, oparł się na chodniku obok głowy swojej partnerki. Nachylił się na jej pyszczkiem – nadal oddychała, chrapliwie, ale spokojnie. Wciąż była z nim.

Syreny w oddali było słychać coraz wyraźniej. Wzrok Nicka i Biny spotkał się, oboje płakali. Ale jej usta były zaciśnięte z determinacją, a jego drgały. Przez następne kilka minut znowu był małym szczeniakiem.


	2. Korytarz i parking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy ląduje w szpitalu, Nick nie pomaga.

Nick w końcu musiał zostawić Judy. Zgłosił poszkodowanego funkcjonariusza i snuł się jak duch między cywilami. Robił co do niego należało. Oprócz Judy, jakaś wydra i jak zostali ranni, byli przytomni i Nick upewnił się, że nic im nie groziło. Byłaby z niego dumna.

W końcu, ulica została skąpana w czerwono-niebieskich światłach. Bogo kroczył, ciskając pioruny z oczu. Towarzyszyło mu pół tuzina uzbrojonych funkcjonariuszy. Zawsze pokazywał się dla Judy. Komendant nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale polubił małego, upartego królika. To pewnie był jedyny powód, dla którego znosił jeszcze Nicka.

„Wilde, co tu się dzieje?”

Nick odpowiedział chrapliwie. „Podejrzany zbiegł, dwóch cywili potrzebuje pomocy medycznej. Karot... posterunkowa Hopps oddycha. Nic więcej nie wiem.”

Ktoś narzucił mu koc na ramiona.

„W porządku Wilde”. Popatrzył na małego zająca siedzącego obok Judy i przybrał swój łagodny, jedwabisty ton zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla cywili.

„Hej mała, musisz iść ze swoimi rodzicami”

Znowu pokiwała głową, nadal trzymając łapkę Judy. Bogo spróbował ponownie.

„Zajmiemy się nią, obiecuję. Musisz zrobić miejsce dla lekarzy”

Bina się zawahała, ale przytaknęła i kicnęła mamie w ramiona. Bogo ukląkł obok Judy.

„Trzymaj się Hopps, mamy cię” Gdy wstał, po wrażliwości nie było śladu.

„Zabezpieczyć ten teren, NATYCHMIAST. Kto widział podejrzanego?”

Rzeczy się działy. Tygrysy i nosorożce z długą bronią odsuwały zwierzęta od budynku. Szop robił zdjęcia – sklepu, funkcjonariuszy ZPD, karabinu Nicka leżącego na chodniku. Nick zobaczył jak Wolford podchodzi do fotografa, odpycha go i stanowczo pokazuje – wypad. Uzbrojeni policjanci zabezpieczali perymetr. Ktoś uścisnął ramię Nicka przechodząc obok niego.

Niedługo pojawili się ratownicy – antylopy i delikatnie załadowali Judy na nosze. Komendant rozmawiał po cichu z jednym z nich wskazując głową i gestykulując w stronę królika. Nick stwierdził, że musi pojechać z nią. Gdyby tylko udało się jakoś przekonać Bogo.

„Przepraszam, czy może pan pójść ze mną?

_Okej._ To była antylopa, z która rozmawiał komendant. Nie czekając na odpowiedź objął szczupłą ręką ramiona Nicka i poprowadził go do karetki.

Ranna wydra, kasjer ze sklepu, jak wydawało się Nickowi, siedział w środku z połową pyska owiniętą przesiąkającą krwią gazą. Popatrzył na lisa i szybko przesunął się, żeby zrobić mu miejsce.

Nick usiadł, teraz ładowali Judy do karetki. Nosze podskoczyły lekko, kiedy zahaczyły o podłogę.

„Ostrożnie!” Warknął, znowu marszcząc pysk.

„Proszę spróbować się uspokoić.” Jeden z ratowników się odezwał, łagodnie, ale beznamiętnie. Nick mógł się jedynie na niego gapić.

Drzwi się zatrzasnęły i ruszyli. Dwie antylopy gorączkowo zajmowały się Judy, rozmawiali krótkimi, ostrymi zdaniami, używając słów, których Nick nie rozumiał. Przynajmniej większości, bo „zapadnięte płuco” nie mogło znaczyć niczego dobrego.

Wbili strzykawkę między jej żebra, a krew opryskała ich ubrania. Nick schował pysk w łapach.

\---

**Piętnaście minut później:**

Wieźli ją na chirurgię, a Nick znowu był wściekły. Nie podchodzili do tego wystarczająco poważnie. Nie wiedzieli kim ona jest?

Pielęgniarka – spory jeżozwierz, stanowczo zagrodziła mu drogę.

„Przepraszam, ale nie może pan tam wejść”

„Jestem z policji.”

„A my jesteśmy w szpitalu i to niczego nie zmienia”

„Mogę cię aresztować”

Popatrzyła na niego z niewiarygodnie naciągniętym współczuciem.

„Panie Wilde, rozumiem że jest pan zdenerwowany”

„Słuchaj, tam jest moja partnerka, potrzebuję jej z powrotem, nie mogę...”

Nie mogę co? Zamknął się i zamiast tego popatrzył na nią z położonymi uszami.

„WILDE!” Głos Bogo zabrzmiał z końca korytarza. „Co ty do cholery robisz?” Głos był coraz bliżej.

„Ja, eee, zajmuje się Hopps, sir”

„Czyżby” powiedział bawół, górując nad Nickiem i pielęgniarką. „To wygląda całkiem jakbyś wyżywał się na tej kobiecie”

Włosy na karku Nicka się zjeżyły. „Oni mi nie pozwalają-- Zachowują się jakby— „

Bogo kucnął, tak że byli nos w nos. Nigdy nie widział jego oczu tak stanowczych. „Weź się.” powiedział cicho „Kurwa. W garść Wilde.”

Nick się skurczył i przełknął mnóstwo głupich i wściekłych słów.

„Tak jest”

„Przewietrz się, spotkamy się na zewnątrz za dziesięć minut.”

Nick spojrzał żałośnie w kierunku, w którym zabrali jego królika.

„Wilde” Bogo powiedział cicho, ale zdecydowanie. „Jest w dobrych łapach”.

„Kopytach, sir” Lis wyszczerzył się słabo.

„Zamknij się i wynocha”

Nick tak zrobił.

Na zewnątrz była piękny dzień, o ile było to coś warte. Lekki wiatr łagodził palące słońce i mierzwił futro na policzkach Nicka. Może było to uspakajające uczucie, a może po prostu był zbyt wyczerpany. Lis przeszedł przez przerażenie do załamania i wściekłości w ciągu kilku krótkich minut a teraz, po chaosie ostatniego pół godziny, spokój parkingu szpitala dodawał mu nieco otuchy.

Jakaś jego część chciała nienawidzić rodzin szczebiocących po drodze do swoich błyszczących samochodów, syren Zootopia Express słyszanych z oddali, nienawidzić całego miasta, które funkcjonowało normalnie, mimo tego, że ktoś tak fundamentalny leżał połamany. Ale Nick nie mógł już znaleźć w sobie złości.

Półtora roku temu, z pewnością miałby więcej dystansu. Ale stał się tak cholernie szczęśliwy, mimo głęboko zakorzenionych lęków, że duża część jego charakterystycznego pesymizmu zaczynała odpływać. Stawał się miękką cipką, jak zauważył Finnick.

Nick przyglądał się gołębiowi uparcie dziobiącemu resztki zawartości porzuconego pudełka z Bugaburga. Zaczynało mu się robić zimno.

„Posterunkowy Wilde”

Miękka cipka podskoczyła gwałtownie. Dla wiewiórek, królików czy innych małych zwierząt lis może i wydawał się groźny, ale dzielił z łasicowatymi oraz małymi kotami niechlubne miano najmniejszych i najdelikatniejszych drapieżników w królestwie zwierząt. A z tym przychodziła pewna doza instynktownego tchórzostwa, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodziło o pół tony bawoła materializujące się tuż za plecami.

Nick pożegnał swój moment wytchnienia i spróbował sobie przypomnieć, jak się oddycha.

„Hej sir, musiałem cię nie zauważyć”

„Na to wygląda, Wilde”

Bogo patrzył się na parking przez dłuższą chwilę.

„Ale tu cicho” zauważył.

„Przynajmniej było chwilę temu”

„Dupek z ciebie, Wilde” Bogo powiedział. „Wciąż mi umyka jakim cudem twoja partnerka nadal cię toleruje.”

„Też się nad tym zastanawiałem” Odpowiedział Nick całkiem szczerze.

Komendant prychnął. Nie patrzyli na siebie.

„Jej stan się stabilizuje” powiedział po chwili. „Lekarze powiedzieli, że rokowania nadal są ostrożne i może minąć trochę czasu, zanim będą czegoś pewni.”

„Trochę czasu?” Nick zapytał niepewnie.

„Godziny. Dni. Nie wiem Wilde. Nigdy nie wiesz w takich sytuacjach”

Ciekawe jak dużo ‘takich sytuacji’ przeżył już komendant, zastanawiał się Nick **.** Przecież jedna to było już za dużo.

Lis wziął oddech, prostując się.

„Sir, jestem gotowy do służby, jeżeli mnie potrzebujesz, to— „

„Nie, nie jesteś.”

Nick znowu się skurczył.

„W najlepszym przypadku jesteś sarkastycznym pajacem, ale teraz jesteś przerażonym i płaczliwym idiotą. Nie jestem nawet pewien czy dasz radę prowadzić samochód.”

„Dam radę prowadzić” skłamał Nick.

„Nie mniej jednak” Bogo ciągnął dalej, „Trzeba zrobić jedną rzecz i myślę, że doskonale się do tego nadajesz”

Uszy lisa podniosły się.

„Będziesz musiał poprowadzić samochód.”

_Cholera._


	3. Zjazd i nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick jedzie za miasto.

Akademia Policyjna Zwierzogrodu miała obowiązkowy egzamin z prowadzenia samochodu, do którego Nick bardzo starannie się przygotowywał, i który ledwo zdał. Za piątym podejściem. Był jednym z tych, jak to się mówi, wiecznych kumpli z bocznego siedzenia. Szczęśliwie, przydzielili mu odpowiedni samochód – starego, nieoznakowanego Forda Wikunie Interceptor, przeżartego rdzą wychodzącą spod łuszczącej się, srebrnej farby. Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie miał pretensji, jeżeli rozbije go na jakimś drzewie, co wcale nie było takie nieprawdopodobne.

Nick, tak jak Interceptor był po cywilnemu. Zielona, kwiecista koszula wydała mu się nieco nietaktowna do okazji, zdecydował się więc na popielate polo. Poprawiając okulary, patrząc w lusterko stwierdził, że wygląda teraz jak policjant bardziej niż w galowym mundurze. Nie zdążyłby zrobić kroku w Happytown, zanim by go przejrzeli.

Dzisiaj, przynajmniej to nie było problemem.

Lis zaczął podróż czując się na tyle dobrze, na ile to było możliwe - nie był może szczęśliwy, ale czuł pewien spokój i miał zadanie do wykonania. Trwało to jednak tylko do momentu, gdy przekroczył granicę miasta i wjechał wąską dwupasmówką do otaczającego je lasu. Znajome zapachy Zwierzogrodu – spaliny, piżmo, benzyna i wielokulturowa kuchnia, ustąpiły obcej, przytłaczającej woni sosen. Drzewa górowały nad małym lisem w jego Interceptorze, zasłaniając Słońce, które jeszcze niedawno kąpało ulice miasta.

Nick poczuł, że oczy zaczynają go piec. Może był na coś uczulony? Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji się przekonać. Zamknął okna, ale to wcale nie pomogło. Kichnął.

Licznik przekręcił się, pokazując Nickowi równe sto mil od miasta. Odrętwienie, które czuł wcześniej ustępowało, odsłaniając głęboki, dotkliwy żal oraz poczucie winy, gdy zorientował się jak daleko był od swojej parterki. Gdyby ich role się odwróciły, był pewny, że nigdy by go nie zostawiła.

Po bokach drogi, drzewa ustąpiły rozległym polom migającym pasmami zieleni, kiedy je mijał. Judy z pewnością próbowałaby mu opowiedzieć co rośnie na każdym polu a on próbowałby udawać, że go to interesuje. Do momentu, w którym zorientowałaby się i przywaliła mu w ramię.

Zapaliła się rezerwa, więc Nick zaczął szukać najbliższej stacji, wdzięczny, że ma czym zająć głowę.

Stacja, zupełnie niespodziewanie, okazała się zdezelowaną konstrukcją przy żwirowym zjeździe. Znak, z króliczymi uszami, głosił „Lepine’s Gas” a za nim stał leciwy pickup. Nick zjechał Interceptorem z drogi a jego koła podniosły chmury kurzu chrzęszcząc na żwirze. Zatrzymał się przy jedynym dystrybutorze i odczekał chwilę, aż kurz opadnie, wysiadł.

Było gorąco, przytłaczająco gorąco. Tak gorąco, jak zazwyczaj na Sahara Square, tyle że bez klimatyzacji dostępnej w promieniu dwustu kroków w dowolną stronę.

Nick podszedł do pompy i kontynuując narzekanie na temperaturę zaczął szukać swojej karty płatniczej. Gdy znalazł ją i przeciągnął dystrybutor przywitał go pokrytym kurzem komunikatem, który podejrzanie wyglądał jak „błąd odczytu karty”

Spróbował jeszcze raz – „błąd odczytu karty” wyświetlacz poinformował go uprzejmie.

„W porządku.” Powiedział lis pod nosem.

Obszedł samochód i ruszył w kierunku budowli, która wyglądała na sklep. Winylowe litery, składające się w „Market” były niezbyt przekonująco przyklejone do szyby, razem z kilkoma niewyraźnie wydrukowanymi reklamami lotto i tytoniu. Nick przybrał swoją Godną Zaufania minę, tą samą której kiedyś używał do kupowania Jumbo lodów i wszedł do środka. Gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, lis natychmiast poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Starszy królik ubrany w fartuch przyglądał mu się zza lady wzrokiem pełnym podejrzliwości.

„Hej kolego!” Nick zawołał z szerokim uśmiechem. Zupełnie jak w domu. **„** Miło tu u ciebie”.

„W czym mogę…” zawahał się królik „panu pomóc?”

„Chciałem zatankować” Nick odpowiedział beztrosko. „Ale dystrybutor nie przyjął mojej karty”. Lis podszedł do kontuaru i z lekkim klapnięciem położył na nim swoją kartę.

Królik zignorował ten gest patrząc Nickowi prosto w oczy.

„Tylko gotówka”

Nick spojrzał za ladę, gdzie obok dzwonka i tacki na drobne leżało nic innego, jak czytnik kart. Lis uniósł niewinnie brwi i postukał w niego pazurem.

„Mam tylko kartę, ten też jest zepsuty?” Zapytał, wspaniałomyślnie oferując wymówkę **.**

„Nie. Tylko gotówka” powtórzył się sprzedawca.

„Było napisane, że przyjmujecie kartę. O tam, na— „

„Jesteś głuchy, lisie?!” Królik przerwał mu w pół słowa.

Nick westchnął. A mogło być tak miło.

„Wiesz...” zaczął, wyciągając odznakę po czym rozłożył ją na ladzie. „Mam jeszcze to.”

Królik zmarszczył brwi. „Co to do cholery jest?”

„Posterunkowy Wilde ZPD, do usług.”

„W policji nie ma lisów.”

„Jest jeden, może dwa”, odpowiedział Nick. „Powinieneś czytać gazety. Albo Internet. Macie tutaj w ogóle coś takiego?”

Królik popatrzył na lisa za absolutną wściekłością, ale po chwili odwrócił się do kasy i wstukał kilka klawiszy. „Przeciągnij”

Nick uśmiechnął się szeroko i oleiście. „Dziękuję bardzo, poproszę za czterdzieści”.

Brak odpowiedzi. Przeciągnął kartę i po chwili wydrukował się paragon.

„To wszystko” rzucił królik.

„Oh, przepraszam, mógłbym dostać jeszcze butelkę wody?” Zapytał Nick z czystej złośliwości. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem słysząc spod kontuaru sfrustrowane tupnięcie.

„Na koszt firmy”

Nick podszedł do lodówki i wybrał największą butelkę, jaką znalazł. Postał przy niej chwilę rozkoszując się chłodnym powiewem na swoim futrze.

„Hej, panie władzo” Zapytał sprzedawca, próbując jednak zachować się w cywilizowany sposób. „Co cię tu sprowadza?”

„Nic dobrego” odpowiedział lis zamykając lodówkę. „Ale już pewnie sam się tego domyśliłeś”.

\---

Dwie godziny później, zmęczony, rozżalony i z pełnym pęcherzem, Nick skręcił w zjazd na Szarakówek. W krajobrazie nic się nie zmieniło – nadal te same pola, palące słońce, wyblakły asfalt i identyczny piaszczysty zjazd co kilka mil.

„Utracono połączenie GPS” oznajmił jego telefon, jakby chciał z niego zadrwić.

„Zajebiście” westchnął Nick żałując, że nie zapisał sobie adresu wcześniej. Najwyżej zapyta o drogę, pomyślał, przecież te wszystkie króliki się znają. Ktoś go na pewno pokieruje. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że biorąc pod uwagę jak poszło na stacji benzynowej, może jednak nie być tak łatwo. Trudno, jakoś sobie poradzi.

Wielki pickup zmaterializował się za jego Interceptorem wytrącając go z zamyślenia. Siedział mu na zderzaku dobrą minutę, zanim wyprzedził go, gdy tylko zwolnił się pas. Z ryku wielkiego diesla udało mu się wyłuskać „-pierdalaj stąd, lisie!” zanim pickup się oddalił.

Nick skulił się w siedzeniu, żałując, że nie wziął ze sobą broni, po czym zrobiło mu się głupio, że w ogóle o tym pomyślał. W końcu to byli sąsiedzi jego partnerki.

W każdym razie, pytanie o drogę, zdecydowanie będzie problemem.

Albo nie będzie.  Zza zakrętu wyłonił się wielki znak „Farma rodziny Hopps” a za nim rząd połączonych ze sobą budynków wyglądających jak niskie domki, stojących wzdłuż długiego podjazdu. Nick skręcił, zapominając o kierunkowskazie. Zbliżając się zauważył znajomą ciężarówkę zaparkowaną przy jednym z budynków. Króliki były wszędzie – na drodze, między budynkami i na polu. W większości dzieci, ale był też z tuzin dorosłych rozproszonych tu i tam. Oczywiście wszyscy patrzyli na niego. Pomyślał, że jeżeli jeszcze będzie miał szansę, to ponabija się z niedorzecznej wielkości rodziny Judy.

Pulchna królica w średnik wieku wyszła z jednego z domków i obserwowała zbliżającego się Nicka. Przyglądała się Interceptorowi, a może jemu? Nie mógł stwierdzić. Gdy się zatrzymał, wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął ręce na kierownicy.

Odpiął pas i otworzył łokciem drzwi samochodu. Biorąc kolejny, niespokojny oddech podszedł do królicy na ganku.

„Pani Hopps?”

Popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem.

„To ja, posterunkowy Wilde, pracuje z pani córka, spotkaliśmy się raz, na koncercie Gazeli- „

„Oh!” klepnęła się w czoło. „No jasne, Nick! Przepraszam, nie…” urwała. „Miło cię widzieć”

Obdarzyła go służalczym uśmiechem, świadczącym, że bardzo się stara, który jednak szybko zamienił się w zdziwienie. „Co tu właściwie robisz? Gdzie jest Judy?”

Pokerowa twarz go zawiodła. Albo matka była tak samo bystra jak córka. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, zasłoniła pyszczek z przerażeniem.

„Może lepiej usiądźmy pani Hopps”.

Przytaknęła i przytrzymała mu drzwi.

„Stu?” Zawołała łamiącym się głosem. „Coś się stało”

Ojciec Judy do nich dołączył i króliki zaprowadziły go w głąb nory, do pokoju na uboczu, wyganiając z niego dzieci. Gdy byli mniej więcej sami, Nick powiedział im. Tyle, ile wydało mu się rozsądne – Judy została ranna na służbie i nikt nie wie czy z tego wyjdzie.

Bonnie przyjęła to bardzo dzielnie, z zaciśniętą szczęką i pewnym spojrzeniem, mimo łez zbierających się w kącikach oczu. Stu był mniej opanowany. Ukrył pyszczek w łapach i zaczął gwałtownie szlochać. Nick się nie odzywał, nie mógł też już płakać, więc popatrzył na swoje łapy, żeby dać im nieco prywatności. Albo dlatego, że tak bardzo przypominali mu o Judy.

„Bardzo mi przykro” powiedział w końcu.

„Wiedziałem, że tak będzie” Wydukał Stu, pozornie do Bonnie. „Musiało się tak skończyć, powinni dać jej kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto— „

„Kogoś kto, co?” Nick popatrzył na niego stanowczo.

„No wiesz, pilnował jej”.

„Myślisz, że co ja— „

„Nie mamy do ciebie pretensji, mój drogi” wtrąciła się Bonnie. „To jest w twojej naturze—jesteście no wiesz, samotnikami, nie przyzwyczajonymi do— „Urwała, zdając sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedziała.

Lis popatrzył na nią, jakby wbiła mu nóż w serce.

„Wiemy, że ci na niej zależy” dodał Stu, jakby chciał wymazać, to co powiedział wcześniej. „Nasza Judy zawsze cię chwali— „

„Państwo Hopps” Nick powiedział w końcu, głośnej niż miał zamiar. Dwa króliki zamarły i chwyciły się za łapy. Wziął głęboki oddech, pozwalając opaść wzbierającej złości. Nie był szczeniakiem, mógł nad sobą panować.

„Państwo Hopps” powiedział jeszcze raz. „Nie mogę dyskutować z biologią.” Wyraźnie zaakcentował ostanie słowo. „Ale jeżeli myślicie, że nie oddałbym bez wahania swojego życia za jej— „

Podnieśli brwi ze zdziwienia patrząc na niego.

„To… się mylicie.” Dokończył.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na podłogę.

„Cóż” Bonnie odezwała się pierwsza. „Dziękuje Nick, że fatygowałeś się, żeby nam powiedzieć.”

„Jeżeli potrzebujecie, mogę was podwieźć do miasta.” zaoferował lis. „Żebyście mogli ją zobaczyć”

Stu pokiwał głową. „Nie trzeba, pojedziemy naszą ciężarówką”.

Nie było już nic więcej do powiedzenia, więc Nick wstał a Bonnie oprowadziła go wąskimi korytarzami nory. Zatrzymali się przy drzwiach, patrząc na pola marchwi.

„Nie byliśmy w porządku wobec Ciebie.” Powiedziała Bonnie.

„Nie” przyznał Nick. Matka Judy westchnęła.

„My… zawsze jej powtarzaliśmy. Powtarzaliśmy, że to zbyt niebezpieczne.” Bonnie powiedziała cicho. „Za dużo zwierząt większych od niej i zbyt okrutnych. Nigdy nie słuchała.”

„Wszystko będzie dobrze” zaryzykował Nick, choć wcale nie był tego pewien.

„Uważaj na siebie po drodze, Nick”

Nick uważał, ale całą drogę czuł się podle.


	4. Mieszkanie i posterunek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick idzie do pracy.

Pisk alarmu przeszył mózg Nicka, wyrywając go gwałtownie z rzeczywistości, w której znajdował się chwilę temu. Obudził się. Wystrzelił jak sprężyna ze swojej skulonej pozycji desperacko sięgając w kierunku budzika. Nie dosięgnął, zamiast tego wypadł z dużej szuflady, której używał jako łóżka obijając się policzkiem szafkę nocną. Pazury zazgrzytały na drewnianej podłodze, gdy próbował odzyskać równowagę.

Lis pozwolił sobie na dzikie warknięcie, zanim podniósł się i paskudnie klnąc wyłączył alarm. Oddychając ciężko, osunął się z powrotem na podłogę, opierają plecami o feralną szafkę i starając przypomnieć sobie kim jest i gdzie się znajduje. Nick Wilde -oszust- na podłodze swojego mieszkania. Niezbyt chwalebne, ale do zaakceptowania. Tylko czemu czuł się gorzej niż zwykle i co robiła policyjna czapka na stole?

Wspomnienia przemknęły mu przed oczami w rozmytej sekwencji: królik, zaginione ssaki, jaguar, więzienie, królik, znowu królik, potem był policjantem. Królik. Porażka i bezsilność pod sklepem w Happytown. Szarakówek. Zawód jej rodziców. Wymiotowanie w rowie w połowie drogi do domu, samochód szeryfa siedzący mu na ogonie. Przynajmniej do ostatniego był już przyzwyczajony.

Nick wrócił do miasta już po zmroku, pokryty kurzem i wyczerpany. Przeczytał wiadomość od Bogo: „Nic nowego u Hopps, nie przychodź na komendę, idź spać”. Zostawił Interceptora pod budynkiem, w którym mieszkał, doczołgał się do mieszkania i jakimś cudem zasnął.

Resztę już pamiętał. Wstał, poczłapał wymienić filtr w ekspresie i nastawił nowy dzbanek kawy. Szczeniak w jego środku najwyraźniej się wyspał i był gotowy znowu zacząć płakać, więc Nick postanowił, że rozwiąże to jak dorosły. Poszedł do łazienki i zwymiotował.

Gdy płukał szczękę pod prysznicem, zastanawiał się, dlaczego czuje się aż tak załamany. Na pewno lubił Judy i miał z nią bardziej zażyłą i czulszą relację niż z kimkolwiek innym, ale tracił już bliskich w przeszłości. Nigdy nie było to łatwe, ale też nigdy nawet w połowie tak obezwładniające, jak to co czuł teraz.

Nick nie był głodny, ale wiedział, że powinien coś zjeść. Zajrzał do lodówki w poszukiwaniu czegoś zdatnego do jedzenia, ale gdy okazało się, że resztka jego mleka zamieniła się w toksyczne odpady, o mało nie zwymiotował ponownie. Może jednak nie musiał jeść.

Porzuciwszy pomysł śniadania, wrócił do łazienki i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, ubranemu tylko w żałosną minę. Mokry lis nigdy nie był najszczęśliwszym widokiem a deficyt snu wcale mu nie pomagał.

Wytarł się ręcznikiem mamrocząc pod nosem, po czym sięgnął po świeże bokserki i mundur, który zostawił złożony na stole, gdy wyjeżdżał do Szarakówka. Wiążąc krawat, spojrzał jeszcze raz w lustro i lekko się uśmiechnął. Tak lepiej. Przetarł odznakę rękawem.

W szafce nad zlewem znalazł kilka papierowych kubków, więc nalał kawy do jednego z nich. Zaryzykował i zajrzał do lodówki jeszcze raz. Mleko nadal było zepsute. Późnej się tym zajmie. Schował klucze do kieszeni, chwycił kubeczek za krawędź, żeby się nie poparzyć i wyszedł z domu.

Jego sąsiedzi – łasice popatrzyli na niego spode łba, gdy przechodził. Jeszcze rok temu patrzyli zupełnie inaczej, ale odznaka wiele tu zmieniała. Na szczęście, Nick był świetny w udawaniu, że nie widzi więc tylko uśmiechnął się i kiwnął im głową.

Interceptor stał tam, gdzie go zostawił, zakurzony jakby jeździł po wydmach Sahara Square. Nick, jak się okazało nie zamknął go poprzedniej nocy, ale dzięki temu nie musiał teraz odkładać kawy, żeby otworzyć drzwi i wślizgnąć się za kierownicę. Upił kilka łyków, odłożył kubek do uchwytu i zapiął pasy. Kolejna nowa rzecz, którą Judy wbiła mu do głowy.

Przekręcił kluczyk a wysłużony samochód obudził się do życia.

Nick tym razem nie otworzył okna w drodze na posterunek. Zawsze czuł się w mieście jak ryba w wodzie, mimo tego, że czasami nim pomiatano, kiedy akurat nie był w mundurze. W końcu był lisem, to przychodziło w komplecie. Ale Zwierzogród, który znał, ze wszystkim co miał za uszami, nie rzucał małymi królikami z wielkimi sercami i nie roztrzaskiwał ich na bruku. To nie był jego Zwierzogród.

Wrzucił kierunkowskaz i znowu pomyślał o broni.

Clawhauser popatrzył znad blatu recepcji na Nicka wchodzącego do lobby. Gepard pił wielką kawę ze Snarlbucksa, oczy miał podkrążone a futro lekko zmierzwione. Jego mundur jednak, był jak zawsze nieskazitelny.

„Hej, Nicky” powiedział łagodnie.

„Hejka” Nick podszedł do lady i rzucił na nią kluczyki. Clawhauser wzdrygnął się na ich brzęk.

„Wziąłem wczoraj samochód do Szarakówka. Stoi na parkingu, ale przydałoby się go umyć”.

„Oh, okej” powiedział gepard. „Biedne króliki, jak to przyjęli?”

Nick zamachał swoimi czarnymi, kościstymi łapami.

„Na tyle dobrze na ile można przyjąć ‘Hej, wasza córeczka pewnie umrze, bo pozwoliłem, żeby została zmiażdżona przez tygrysa.’ Po za tym, bardzo miłe zwierzęta.”

„Nick”

„Daj spokój Clawsy, tylko żartuję” Zmusił swój pysk do szerokiego uśmiechu.

„Boki zrywać”

„Dobra stary, dobijasz mnie” zaprotestował Nick. „Muszę iść na odprawę”

Clawhauser przytaknął i pomachał mu na pożegnanie. Lis był prawie przy drzwiach, gdy gepard zawołał za nim.

„Hej Nicky”

„Co tam?”

„Powiedz, jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebował.”

Nick przekrzywił głowę. „Może wyprasujesz mój mundur galowy? Ciągle o tym zapominam”

„Mówię serio”

„Ja też” odpowiedział Nick „Będzie wyglądał beznadziejnie na pogrzebie”.

Clawhauser popatrzył na niego z litością, z którą lis poczuł się bardzo niekomfortowo.

Odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami.

Przeszedł do swojego miejsca na samym przodzie unikając przeszywających go spojrzeń. Wielkie krzesło wydało mu się wyjątkowo puste.

Dyżurny krzyknął o uwagę, gdy Komendant Bogo wszedł do sali.

„Spocznij” warknął. Usiedli.

„Jak zapewne wiecie” zaczął „Wczoraj rano miała miejsce napaść na funkcjonariusza. Posterunkowa Hopps przebywa w stanie ciężkim w Savannah Medical”

Dało się słyszeć stłumione westchnięcia tych, którzy nie wiedzieli.

„Podejrzani pozostają na wolności. Wolford prowadzi dochodzenie” Bogo wziął oddech „Dodatkowe informacje będą przekazane zainteresowanym.”

Nick poczuł na sobie więcej oczu, kiedy szef zaczął rozdawać zadania. Z jakiegoś powodu drażniło go ich współczucie.

„Wilde” powiedział Bogo, dochodząc do końca listy. „Do mojego gabinetu. Teraz”.

Nick mrugnął, a bawół wszedł z sali nawet na niego nie spoglądając.


	5. Gabinet i biuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick ma nowego partnera.

Nick wziął spokojny oddech. Przed nim były drzwi do gabinetu Bogo, którego zarys imponujących rogów widać było przez matowe, zielonkawe szkło. Nie był to przypadek, bawół jak każdy komendant przed nim, cenił te stare drzwi za możliwość onieśmielenia petenta jeszcze zanim ten przekroczył jego próg. Jeżeli chodziło o aktywizacje małych ssaków Nick całkowicie popierał Judy, mimo tego bywały chwile, gdy dostrzegał wartość szefa policji zdolnego wzbudzić respekt w każdym, bez wyjątku.

Ale to nie była jedna z tych chwili. Wypuścił powietrze, przygotowując się na nieuniknioną reprymendę i zapukał.

„Wejść”

Nick wyciągał się, żeby sięgnąć do klamki – jak Judy to robiła, nie miał pojęcia – i niezręcznie wkroczył do środka, gdy wielkie, metalowe drzwi się otworzyły. Bogo wpatrywał się w nieokreślonego pochodzenia dokumenty i nie podniósł wzroku, więc Nick podszedł do jego biurka. Krzesło było znowu, zdecydowanie za wysokie, ale lis zdążył już przywyknąć. Kucnął i wskoczył na nie lądując na czterech łapach. Szybko usiadł, żeby nie wyglądać dziko i poprawił krawat.

Bogo podniósł stertę papierów, które studiował, wyrównał uderzając kilka razy o biurko, odłożył na bok i skupił uwagę na małym czerwonym lisie.

„Hopps jest na chirurgii” powiedział „Rokowania są dobre, chociaż ostrożne”

Nick przytaknął, starając się, żeby kiełkująca mu w brzuchu nadzieja nie zdradziła się na jego pysku. Bogo przyglądał mu się badawczo.

„Chciałbym żebyś wiedział, że doceniam, że jesteś dziś na służbie”

„Drobnostka, sir”

„Jesteś wzorowym funkcjonariuszem, w prawie każdym aspekcie— „

„Próbujesz mnie poderwać, szefie?”

„—poza tym jednym— „

„Bo wydawało mi się, że fraternizacja jest źle widziana— „

„Zamknij się Wilde. Zresztą, jeżeli mówimy o fraternizacji, to powinieneś coś wiedzieć na ten— „

„Zabije Clawhausera”

„Zamknij. SIĘ!”

Nick zamknął się z wyraźnym szczękiem, starając powstrzymać uśmiech. Bogo zgromił go wzrokiem przez chwilę, po czym kontynuował niespiesznie.

„Wezwałem cię tutaj” powiedział „żeby powiedzieć ci, że Wolford prowadzi dochodzenie w sprawie wczorajszego incydentu. Napiszesz raport i dostarczysz mu go, bezzwłocznie”

„Tak szefie”

„Gdy już to zrobisz, masz płatny urlop. Jeżeli potrzebujesz, weź cały tydzień. W innym wypadku, dopóki jesteś… emocjonalnie osłabiony, mogę dać ci parkometry albo inną robotę dla maminsynka. Minimalny wysiłek, tak jak lubisz lisie. Powiedz tylko słowo.”

Nick zaczął to rozważać.

„Jednakże” Bogo ciągnął dalej, „Mam wrażenie, że nie dam rady trzymać cię z dala od tej sprawy. W jednym i drugim wypadku.”

„Pewnie nie, sir”

„Więc, mimo tego, że jesteś moim osobistym wrzodem na dupie, jestem gotowy przydzielić cię do Wolforda.”

„Dziękuję, sir, doceniam”

„Ja doceniłbym, Wilde, gdybyś ty docenił jak bardzo naginam dla ciebie zasady. Jesteś lepszy w rozwiązywaniu spraw niż wypełnianiu poleceń, a ja nagradzam twoje nieodpowiednie zachowanie. NIE spraw, że będę tego żałował.”

Nick podniósł łapę teatralnie. „Słowo harcerza.”

Bogo parsknął szyderczo. „Dobra, idź pogadać z Wolfordem.” Zaordynował komendant. „I napisz ten raport”

„Tak jest, sir”

„A właśnie Wilde, rozmawiałeś z Hoppsami?”

Nick zaczynał otwierać pysk, żeby odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszał, jak otwierają się za nim drzwi.

„KOMENDANCIE BOGO!”

Bogo pokazał zaskoczenie tylko przez chwilę, po czym przybrał swoją uprzejmą fasadę.

„Eee... w czym mogę pomoc, państwo— „

„HOPPS!” odpowiedzieli ze złością. „Chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, dlaczego wysłałeś naszą córkę – „

„– z lisem – „wtrącił się inny głos.

„– który nie był w stanie jej obronić.”

„Przecież one myślą tylko o sobie, każdy to wie”

Nick wyjrzał zza swojego krzesła pokazując się dwóm królikom stojącym w drzwiach i kolejnym dwóm tuzinom stłoczonym za nimi.

Stu i Bonnie wytrzeszczyli oczy przez chwilę, po czym zmieszani zaczęli dukać coś o przyjściu, kiedy indziej.

„Nie, teraz jest teraz jest zupełnie w porządku” Przerwał im Bogo łapiąc wzrok Nicka. „Posterunkowy Wilde właśnie wychodził”.

„Dokładnie tak” zgodził się Nick. „Już mnie tu nie ma”. Prześlizgnął się między dwoma starszymi królikami i zamknął za sobą drzwi wychodząc na korytarz.

Rozejrzał się, czterdzieści króliczych oczu patrzyło na niego z każdej strony, z różnym stopniem zawziętości. To było coś nowego. Nick pomachał, jeden czy dwa małe króliki zdążyły mu odmachać zanim dostały po łapach od dorosłych. Ogon lisa instynktownie zwinął się wokół jego kostek.

Od dalszego zakłopotania uratował go szorstki i stanowczy głos.

„Hej, króliki, nie możecie tu stać. Proszę wracać do poczekalni.” Fenrir Wolford szczeknął machając łapami.

„No już, już. Darmowe marchewki w lobby”

Króliki popędziły korytarzem szybciej niż było to konieczne.

Wilk się zaśmiał. „Wystarczyło na nich warknąć, Wilde.”

„Może” Nick wzruszył ramionami. „Ale jestem zbyt miłym gościem”.

Wolford zarechotał. „No tak, zapomniałem. To co, jesteś gotowy na to śledztwo, czy nie?”

Nick kiwnął głową. Wilk wyciągnął łapę a lis ją uścisnął.

„Powinienem napisać raport z wczoraj” powiedział Nick „Póki będzie świeży”.

„Daj spokój”, zaśmiał się Wolford. „Mamy raporty od innych funkcjonariuszy, który byli na miejscu. twój może poczekać”

„Może jednak napisze go wieczorem”

„Dobry chłopiec” Wolford popatrzył na zegarek. „Chodźmy przesłuchać naszego głównego świadka”.

\---

Głównym świadkiem okazał młody, znerwicowany kozioł w drogiej koszuli o imieniu Chad, który przeprowadził się do Zwierzogrodu osiem miesięcy temu, żeby pracować jako programista. Spojrzał znad telefonu, gdy dwójka policjantów weszła do pokoju przesłuchań.

„Cześć”, zaczął kozioł. „Nie mam kłopotów, prawda?”

„Nie martw się” Dobrodusznie odpowiedział mu Wolford. „Chcemy zadać tylko kilka pytań. Jestem Wolford a posterunkowy Wilde był wczoraj pierwszy na miejscu zdarzenia. Wilde, to jest Chad Gadia.”

Skinęli do siebie głowami. „Chyba cię poznaje”, Gadia powiedział do Nicka. „Byłeś w TV, prawda? Ta sprawa z Bellwether?”

„Dokładnie tak, jestem bardzo ważny i sławny” Potwierdził Nick. „I bogaty”

Gadia zmarszczył brwi, nie wyglądał jakby go to bawiło.

„Zazwyczaj jednak jest nieznośny” Wtrącił Wolford. „Co możesz powiedzieć o wczoraj, panie Gadia?”

„Tak, więc eee... Szedłem do sklepu po kawę, ale jak podszedłem bliżej to usłyszałem ze środka jakieś krzyki. Przestraszyłem się, to kiepska dzielnica, mnóstwo no wiesz... podejrzanych zwierząt.”

„To prawda” przytaknął Wolford. „Byłeś w stanie coś zrozumieć?”

„Nie, tylko jakieś ryki czy coś. Widziałem jak coś wielkiego rozpieprza wszystko w środku, więc przebiegłem na druga stronę ulicy i zadzwoniłem pod 911. Poczekałem jeszcze z minutę, a ten wielki tygrys wyszedł ze sklepu i zaczął gonić typów. Potem wy się pojawiliście, to znaczy ten koleś – „wskazał na Nicka” —i no wiesz, ten królik. A tygrys po prostu jej wpierdolił. To znaczy – przepraszam – poturbował ją. Wyglądało to bardzo źle, zebrał się tłum a tygrys przebiegł obok nich.”

„Widziałeś, dokąd pobiegł?”

„Tak, stary, poszedł w moją stronę, o mało się nie zeszczałem” Nick odwrócił się, żeby przewrócić oczami, ale Wolford przytaknął mu z wyglądającym na szczere współczuciem. „W każdym razie, pobiegł do bocznej uliczki, gdzie czekał na niego koleś w vanie. Wsiadł, odjechali i straciłem go z oczu.”

„Możesz opisać vana?”

„Jasno-szary, chyba z tych większych. Wyglądał jak z lat osiemdziesiątych, mocno obity”

„Widziałeś kierowcę? Innych pasażerów?

„Chyba był szopem albo dużą łasicą. Może wydrą. Nie jestem pewien. Na pewno drapol. Bez urazy”

Nick znowu przewrócił oczami.

„Nie przejmuj się” Zapewnił go Wolford. „Jak mówiłeś, to kiepska dzielnica”

„Tak, myślę o przeprowadzce” powiedział Gadia. „To znaczy nie mam nic przeciwko... nikomu, ale Happytown jest takie podejrzane. Mnóstwo bezdomnych drapoli, widziałem, jak bili się pod tym samym sklepem, miesiąc po tym jak się wprowadziłem. Musicie przydzielić tam więcej policjantów, jeżeli chcecie wiedzieć co o tym myślę. Mnóstwo z tych gości powinno siedzieć w więzieniu.”

Nick się zirytował. Dorastał w Happytown. Sto lat temu była to wydzielona okolica dla drapieżników i choć powinno to już dawno być historią, wiele rodzin nadal żyło w cieniu tych starych podziałów **.** Matka Nicka bardzo próbowała ich stamtąd wyrwać, odkładając każdy grosz, żeby wysłać Nicka do innej szkoły. Tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak był prześladowany przez swoich rówieśników. Później, nawet z jego szemranym dochodem, którego nienawidziła, ale tolerowała, ciężko było znaleźć im miejsce, w którym byli skłonni chociaż z nimi rozmawiać. A teraz dzieciaki takie jak Gadia, wprowadzają się tam myśląc, że są lepsi od innych.

„Robimy co możemy” powiedział odrzucając od siebie te myśli.

„Pewnie tak” odpowiedział kozioł wzruszając ramionami.

\---

 „Co zrobić z takimi zwierzętami?” Nick zastanowił się na głos.

„Znaczy jakimi?” Wolford zapytał, nie odrywając się od monitora.

Siedzieli na stanowisku Wolforda. Nick zabrał swojego laptopa i kilka innych rzeczy z biurka, które dzielił z Judy. Stwierdził, że tak będzie lepiej - przez jakiś czas obejdzie się bez jej rodziny rzucającej mu oskarżycielskie spojrzenia zza ramek ich zdjęć. Poza tym czuł się tam samotnie i ponuro z pustym krzesłem, żółtymi karteczkami przypominającymi mu o wypraniu munduru czy wypełnieniu dokumentów i jej zapachem nadal wiszącym w powietrzu.

„Jakimi zwierzętami?” Powtórzył Wolford.

„Takimi jak Gadia, no wiesz z tymi jego ‘drapolami’”

„Oh, daj spokój” Wilk wzruszył ramionami. „Nie miał niczego złego na myśli”.

Przeglądali nagrania z monitoringu. Pokrycie Happytown było co najwyżej wybiórcze, a sklepu na rogu nie było widać z żadnego kąta. Znaleźli Nicka i Judy wychodzących z kawiarni a kilka minut później ich wsparcie jadące tą samą drogą. Widzieli też karetkę odjeżdżającą w przeciwnym kierunku, przejeżdżającą pod wiaduktem z linią kolejową biegnącą równolegle do Pack Street, ale ani śladu vana.

„Wiesz, wilku” powiedział Nick, „on mówił o nas.”

„To może miał rację, lisie. Jeszcze raz, czym się wcześniej zajmowałeś?”

Nick nic nie odpowiedział.

„W każdym razie dał nam trop.”

„Ta”

Jak na razie, bardzo kiepski trop.

Było południe, jakby na potwierdzenie czego usłyszeli stłumiony sygnał Zootopia Express wjeżdżającego na Savannah Central, po drugiej stronie ulicy. Szukali już kilka godzin i z każdą kolejną ich szansę na znalezienie podejrzanych spadały. Jedyną gorszą rzeczą dla Nicka od straty partnerki było pozwolenie wymknąć się zwierzętom, które za to odpowiadały.

Nick zmarszczył brwi. Zootopia Express. Coś zaskoczyło w głowie starego kanciarza. Wyciągnął mapę, prześledził trasę, o które mówił Gadia i znalazł uliczkę, o którą musiało chodzić.

„Wolford.”

„Co?”

„Uliczka Gadii łączy się z Pack Street”.

„No i?”

„Mamy kamery na Pack. Zootopia Express jedzie nad nią przez dwadzieścia przecznic”

„O. Cholera.”

Przejrzenie nagrań zajęło im kolejne pół godziny – musieli sprawdzić każde skrzyżowanie z Pack, ale w końcu znaleźli to czego, szukali. Szary Econolion z ciemnym łasicowatym za kierownicą. Kierowca był niezły, chował się za autobusami, drzewami i wiaduktami, gdy tylko miał okazję. Nick wiedział czego szukać, więc po kolejnej półtorej godziny wypatrywania, zobaczyli jak szary van wjeżdża do małego magazynu w Marshland. Kierowca – najprawdopodobniej rosomak, jak stwierdził Nick mimo wskazówek Gadii, wysiadł, uderzył kilka razy w tylne drzwi i zamknął metalową bramę magazynu.

„No i mamy” Powiedział Wolford otwierając szufladę i wyciągając Flocka 19. „Jedźmy tam”

Nick chrząknął przecierając oczy. „Wiesz.” Powiedział, „mamy tylko słowo Gadii, że podejrzany był w tym vanie”.

„Szczegóły” Odpowiedział Wolford. „Masz broń służbową?”.


	6. Ulice i magazyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilde i Wolford robią nalot na cholerny magazyn.

Wilde i Wolford – jeden-zebra-trzy zatrzymali się na rogu Piątej i San Leon. Oboje byli w cywilnych ubraniach, Nick w swojej ulubionej koszuli a Wolford w czarnym polo. Wzięli nieoznakowanego czarnego Elksvagena MPV wyposażonego w ukryty rejestrator i policyjne radio. Wilk wyłączył to drugie na rzecz stacji grającej klasycznego rocka, na pełen regulator. Oboje nosili ukryte pistolety a Ramington 870 Wolforda leżał pomiędzy siedzeniami, poza widokiem przechodniów. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, była to przejażdżka, bardzo odmienna od tego do czego Nick był przyzwyczajony, nawet biorąc pod uwagę jego burzliwą przeszłość. Nigdy wcześniej nie nosił też broni. Teraz sytuacja się zmieniła – Judy nadal była w szpitalu a on nie zamierzał pozwolić odpowiedzialnym za to znowu rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

Dzień po napadzie, sklep na rogu funkcjonował normalnie. Lisy, łasice, szopy i okazjonalnie roślinożercy wchodzili i wychodzili niosąc torby z zakupami. Po policyjnej linii i technikach zbierających dowody nie został już ślad, a kilka pojedynczych odprysków krwi było łatwych do przeoczenia, jeżeli ktoś nie wiedział czego szukać. Spóźnione ekipy z lokalnych wiadomości pakowały kamery i statywy do samochodów w promieniach przedpołudniowego słońca. Zaczynało się robić gorąco.

Nick popatrzył jeszcze raz na sklep, kiedy przejeżdżali obok. Pamiętał go z dzieciństwa, jego ówczesny dom był nie dalej jak kilka przecznic stąd. Lokal przez lata padł ofiarą kilku niewielkich napadów, ale bez większych strat i zniszczeń dał radę utrzymać się aż do teraz. Jako nastolatek, Nick czasami płacił bezdomnemu gronostajowi, który kupował tu dla niego piwo i papierosy. Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy nie znalazł znacznie lepszego źródła używek, które nazywało się Finnick.

Kiedyś czuł się w tej okolicy jak w domu, ale teraz – nie był już pewien.

„Wszystko wróciło do normy” Lis powiedział głośno.

„Jakby nic się nie stało” odpowiedział Wolford. „A czego się spodziewałeś? Czuwania? Większość z tych skurwieli cieszy się, że dostaliśmy po dupie”

Nick chrząknął niezobowiązująco. Judy nie uwierzyłaby w to. Nie zaakceptowałaby tego. Ale lis wiedział też, że w słowach wilka jest sporo prawdy.

Zostawili sklep za sobą i kierowali się w stronę północnego krańca Savannah Central, gdzie Happytown graniczyło z Rainforest District. Mieli nakaz przeszukania magazynu w Marshland, a jeżeli wierzyć kamerom – van nadal się w nim znajdował. Gdzie byli podejrzani – to już inna kwestia. Nick nerwowo zastukał poduszkami łap w kaburę. Nie cierpiał gustu muzycznego Wolforda, po trzeciej czy czwartej minucie gitarowego solo miał już dość. Prawie zaczął tęsknić za płytami Finnicka.

„Więc Wilde, Ty i Hopps” odezwał się w końcu Wolford.

“Tak?”

“Czy Wy, no wiesz…”

„Co?”

„Puknąłeś ją?”

„Co?!”

„Posuwasz ją, Wilde?”

„Co? Nie!”

„Serio? Jest wolna?”

„Pierdol się, jest w szpitalu!”

Wolford zaśmiał się szczekliwie. „Tylko żartuję Wilde, musimy odkopać Twoje poczucie humoru”.

„Dobra, dobra” Nick podniósł łapy starając się zejść z tematu.

„Nie martw się, jestem szczęśliwie żonaty z piękną wilczycą. Zostawię to międzygatunkowe gówno dla was.”

Nick zachichotał wymuszenie.

„Ale tak serio, to fajna dziewczyna, Wilde. Mam nadzieję, że wyjdzie z tego.”

Jechali przez wyjątkowo zaniedbaną okolicę. Zwolnili przed znakiem stopu, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy kamień z trzaskiem uderzył w boczną szybę po stronie kierowcy. Nick podskoczył, wytrącony ze swoich myśli i spojrzał na szkło, po którym rozpełzły się wąskie pęknięcia. Wolford ostro zahamował. Samochód za nimi zatrąbił z irytacją. Po drugiej stronie ulicy, grupka młodych drapieżników pospiesznie schowała się za płotem z falistej blachy.

„Jebać policję!” krzyknął piskliwy głos a chwile później zza płotu, w stronę Elkswagena poleciała kolejna salwa kamieni.

„Jak oni— cholerni gówniarze”. Warknął Wolford odpinając pas i otwierając drzwi ramieniem.

„Czekaj” krzyknął za nim Nick. „Co ty robisz?”

„Nogi im z dupy powyrywam!”

„Fenrir, stary, daj spokój.”

Wolford wyszczerzył kły przez chwilę, ale odpuścił i zatrzasnął drzwi z powrotem. „Jasne, świetnie.” Wymamrotał. „Mają szczęście, że mamy teraz na służbie lisy z krwawiącym sercem.”

Wilk zapiął pas i ruszył przez skrzyżowanie. Żaden z nich nie odzywał się przez kilka minut. Nick patrzył przez okno na dziury w jezdni, porzucone samochody i sklepy, zarośnięte parkingi, które mijali, jedno za drugim. To był jego dom. Nie rozpoznawał już większości twarzy na ulicach, ale wszyscy przypominali mu zwierzęta, z którymi dorastał.

„Nie lubisz innych drapieżników, co?” Nick przerwał ciszę. Wolford prychnął.

„Jestem wilkiem” powiedział. „Ciężko pracujemy. Przestrzegamy zasad. Służymy z oddaniem. Myślisz, że zdobywamy przez to uznanie?”

„Nie” zaryzykował Nick

„Nie” zgodził się Wolford. „Nadal dla całego Zwierzogrodu jesteśmy tacy sami jak reszta drapoli. Leniwi kryminaliści, którym nie można ufać. Wiesz jakie to uczucie?”

„Może i wiem” zasugerował Nick, ignorując oczywistą ignorancję Wolforda. „Twoim problemem są roślinożercy, którzy tak nas widzą.”

„To nie roślinożercy rozbili mi przed chwilą okno i nie roślinożercy posłali Hopps do szpitala. Jesteś już po drugiej stronie Wilde, nie możesz stać po środku.”

Nick nie odpowiedział. Jechali w ciszy przez jakiś czas.

„Słuchaj” powiedział Wolford, nieco łagodniejszym głosem. „Nie musimy się zgadzać. Ale chcesz dopaść tych, którzy skrzywdzili Hopps, prawda?”

„Oczywiście, że tak.”

„Świetnie. Ja też. Nieważne, że są drapieżnikami. Hopps jest z policji. To moja wataha i możesz na mnie liczyć, Wilde. Tutaj się zgadzamy.”

Nick poczuł, jak zaciska mu się żołądek.

„Tak” potwierdził „Zgadzamy się”

„Niezależnie od tego czy ją ruch— „

„Przestań!”

\---

„Centrala, jeden-zebra-trzy, 10-15” Nick zwolnił przycisk swojego radia, po czym znowu je wyłączył. Dojeżdżali na miejsce.  Magazyn w Marshland w rzeczywistości wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdezelowany niż w kamerze, nie paliły się w nim też żadne światła. Lekka mżawka skrapiała przednią szybę Elkswagena a cała okolica skąpaną była w srebrzystej mgle. Nick rozejrzał się, w zasięgu jego wzroku nie było żywej duszy.

Wolford wyłączył światła i wrzucił luz a ich samochód dotoczył się spokojnie pod magazyn. Wielkie, przesuwne drzwi, za którymi zniknął van podejrzanych zwrócone były w stronę ulicy. Zaraz obok, po lewej stronie znajdowały się drugie – w rozmiarze, akurat na średniego ssaka.

Wilk wyłączył silnik i delikatnie zaciągnął hamulec ręczny. Podniósł Ramingtona z pomiędzy siedzeń i popatrzył na Nicka.

„Gotowy?” szepnął. Nick kiwnął głową. Wyślizgnęli się po cichu z samochodu i ruszyli w stronę wejścia do magazynu. Wilgotny żwir chrzęścił lekko pod łapami lisa, kiedy wyciągał pistolet. Dotknął klamki bocznych drzwi.

Były otwarte.  Dobra wiadomość, jeżeli chodziło o ciche wejście, nie tak dobra, jeżeli oznaczało to, że uzbrojeni podejrzani są w środku. Wolford uniósł brwi w bezgłośnym pytaniu a Nick mu przytaknął. Wilk skinął głową na potwierdzenie i uniósł strzelbę a lis powoli nacisnął klamkę i pchnął. Drzwi posłusznie otworzyły się cicho. Wolford wszedł pierwszy, ze strzelbą przy ramieniu a Nick podążył za nim wyciągając pistolet przed siebie.

W środku było zaskakująco sucho i bardzo ciemno. Jedynym źródłem słabego światła był brudny świetlik na suficie. Nick popatrzył w ciemność, pozwalając swoim czułym oczom się przyzwyczaić i po chwili wyłonił się z niej van, którego szukali – Econolion stojący w centralnej części magazynu. Lis wypuścił oddech, który mimowolnie wstrzymywał. Rozdzielili się okrążając vana z obu stron.

„Czysto” zawołał Nick.

Kilka spojrzeń przez okna pojazdu wystarczyło, żeby stwierdzić, że jest pusty, podobnie jak małe pomieszczenia przyległe do głównej przestrzeni magazynu. Za tylnymi drzwiami znajdowało się kilkaset stóp kwadratowych ogrodzonej przestrzeni, również pustej, jeżeli nie liczyć pojedynczych stert śmieci. Nick był zawiedziony, ale poczuł też pewną ulgę. Chciał, oczywiście dopaść sprawców napadu na jego partnerkę, ale nadal był małym i niezbyt wysportowanym lisem, który nie do końca wiedział co zrobi, jak już ich dopadnie.

Wrócili do szarego, zgodnie z opisem, vana. Brakowało mu tablic i Nick nie był pewny, czy zostały ukryte, skradzione, czy po prostu nigdy ich tam nie było. Nick schował pistolet do kabury. Drzwi kierowcy były zamknięte, ale lis podejrzanie zręcznie i szybko poradził sobie z nimi wytrychem. Nie uszło to uwadze Wolforda, który skwitował to tylko lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Nick założył rękawiczki i wdrapał się na siedzenie kierowcy. Wnętrze vana pachniało strachem, papierosami i przypuszczalnie rosomakiem. Lis nie miał do czynienia ze zbyt wieloma. Schowek na rękawiczki i kieszenie w drzwiach zawierały kilka pojedynczych papierów, ale Nick nie znalazł w nich nic przydatnego, przynajmniej w tej chwili. Zamierzał wysiąść, gdy kątem oka zauważył coś kolorowego. Wystawało spod dywanika pod siedzeniem. Uniósł go delikatnie i wyciągnął kartę Miejskiej Biblioteki Zwierzogrodu, co prawda wygasła w 2004, ale—

„Hej Wolford. Może mamy jednego z naszych podejrzanych.” Powiedział Nick wyskakując z samochodu.

Wolford przyjrzał się karcie. „Karta biblioteczna na nazwisko Gulo Karnovsky? Jeżeli van jest kradziony, to może być ktokolwiek.”

Nick się uśmiechnął. „To nazwisko dla rosomaka”

„Dobra, jak uważasz.”

Okrążyli vana i podeszli do tylnych drzwi. Otworzyli je a Nick stanął jak wryty. Jego nozdrza zalała fala woni tygrysa bengalskiego i znowu był na skrzyżowaniu strzelając bezskutecznie i patrząc jak jego partnerka jest rzucana jak worek marchewki. Oddech utknął mu w gardle i poczuł jak szczera i głęboka wściekłość rozpływa mu się od brzucha aż po czubki uszu.

Wolford klepnął go w plecy. „Też to czuję stary. Mamy robotę do wykonania, dorwiemy tych skurwieli.”

Nick oddychał płytko przez chwilę pozwalając, żeby wzbierająca fala opadła, po czym przytaknął i wszedł do środka.

Tył vana ugiął się lekko pod jego ciężarem. Znalazł kilka kępek białego futra, resztki zielonych piór ze strzałek usypiających, ale żadnych igieł ani niczego, co mogło nakierować ich na podejrzanego. Wyglądało, że ten Karnovsky to jedyne co mają. Nick zeskoczył z tylnego zderzaka vana. Dokładnie w tym momencie drzwi magazynu gwałtownie się otworzyły.

Stały nich dwie postacie: szczupła, biała lisica i barczysty rosomak. Lewą łapę trzymał na ramieniu kobiety a w prawej miał paskudnie wyglądający, czarny łom.

„Kim wy kurwa jesteście?” Warknął Karnovsky.

Nick wyszarpnął pistolet z kabury, trzęsącymi się łapami. Znowu poczuł wściekłość.

„Policja! Łapy do góry!”

Karnovsky mógł podnieść łapy. Gdyby to zrobił, może sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej. Może nie, albo nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. W każdym razie Karnovsky ich nie podniósł. Zamiast tego mocno odepchnął lisicę wypychając ją z linii ognia i zrobił krok w stronę policjantów. Osiemset-siedemdziesiątka Wolforda zagrzmiała Nickowi w prawym uchu a lis strzelił jeszcze dwa razy z własnej broni. Gdy Karnovsky zatoczył się i upadł w przejściu, jego łom dawno leżał na podłodze magazynu.

Wilk był przy rosomaku w mgnieniu okna. Kopnął go w żebra, przycisnął kolanem do podłogi i zaczął okładać po pysku. Lisica skoczyła na plecy Wolforda, zapewne krzyczała, choć Nick słyszał tylko jednostajny szum w uszach. Schował broń i podbiegł, żeby ściągnąć ją ze swojego partnera. Szarpała się, gdy ją chwycił, próbowała kopać go po łydkach i gryźć w przedramię.

„Przestań!” Warknął w stronę tyłu jej głowy. Zaczynał z powrotem słyszeć swój głos. Był łamiący i szorstki. „Przestań się kurwa szarpać!”

„Ty dupku” krzyknęła. „Przestań go bić, on przecież— „

Wolford nadal siedział na Karnovskym, który już przestał się ruszać.

„Wolford” zawołał Nick, z trudem utrzymując lisicę. Była silna i cholernie wściekła. „FENRIR. Zostaw go!”

Wilk odpuścił i stanął nogi. Jego spodnie były poplamione krwią.

„Nie powinien był próbować wstawać. Zrobiłby to samo z nami, Wilde.”

Nagle, lisica przestała się szarpać. Spróbowała odwrócić głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Nicka.

„…Nick?”

Puścił ją. Odwróciła się i popatrzyła mu w twarz.

„Oh, cześć Rev.”

Spoliczkowała Nicka z całej siły, zostawiając mu palące ślady po pazurach od ucha po nasadę pyska.

\---

Później nie odezwała się do niego ani razu. Gdy ją skuli, siedziała przy Karnovskym mówiąc do niego spokojnie, dopóki nie zabrała go karetka. Nick z rozmysłem unikał jej spojrzenia.

Stali na zewnątrz, mżawka wsiąkała im w futro a syreny najeżdżającego wsparcia stawały się coraz bliższe. Wejście do magazynu było zachlapane krwią rosomaka. Sprawy potoczyły się paskudnie, nie było ku temu wątpliwości, jednak jakaś część Nicka, rządna zemsty, czuła z tego pewną satysfakcję. Chciałby tylko, żeby Rev nie była w to zamieszana. Przetarł zadrapania na pysku chusteczką ze środkiem odkażającym.

„Jeden z głowy” zaczął Wolford. „A może dwoje. Powiesz mi kto to był?”

„Rev Reinhardt” odpowiedział Nick. „Byliśmy sąsiadami, chodziliśmy do tej samej szkoły.”

„Ilii?” Wolford znacząco poruszał brwiami.

Nick przewrócił oczami. „Nie. No dobra, raz przez tydzień. Ale byliśmy wtedy dzieciakami.”

„A później?”

Nick starał się sobie przypomnieć. To było bardzo dawno.

„Nasze drogi się rozeszły. Ja, jak wiesz, byłem przestępcą a ona chciała pójść do akademii medycznej. Przestaliśmy się po prostu spotykać.”

„Akademia medyczna?” Wolford powtórzył szyderczo. „Co poszło nie tak?”

„Nie mam pojęcia, nie byliśmy w kontakcie.” Nick zamilkł na chwilę. „Wiesz, szkolnictwo wyższe nie jest szczególnie gościnne dla nas, lisów.”

„Aha, czyli po prostu stchórzyła.”

„Jesteś taki troskliwy i empatyczny, Fenrir. To w tobie kocham.”

„A ty jesteś płaczliwym cwaniakiem, Wilde.”

Radio odezwało się w ich samochodzie.

„Centrala do jeden-zebra-trzy, powiedz, żeby Wilde zadzwonił do dyżurnego, bez odbioru”

Wolford pochylił się i podniósł słuchawkę.

„Jeden-zebra-trzy przyjąłem. Zadzwoń Wilde.”

Nick wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wyłączył tryb samolotowy. Pilnowali tego z Judy od czasu, kiedy prawie ich to zdradziło w Cliffside Asylum. Znalazł numer i zadzwonił.

„Higgins” odebrał po drugim sygnale.

„Hej, Wilde z tej strony. Słyszałem, że brakowało ci mojego słodkiego głosu.”

„Ta” Higgins odpowiedział chłodno. „Bogo kazał ci przekazać, że Hopps wyszła z chirurgii.”

Nick wstrzymał oddech. Cały chaos i zamieszanie ostatniej godziny odsunęły się właśnie w najgłębszy zakątek jego umysłu.

„Tak? I jak się czuje?”

„Dobrze. Możesz ją odwiedzić za jakąś godzinę, o ile nie byłeś jeszcze na przerwie.”

Nick był zbyt zajęty szczerzeniem się jak głupek, żeby odpowiedzieć. Higgins i tak się rozłączył.


	7. Królik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick odwiedza Judy. Nic nie idzie po jego myśli.

Dwa radiowozy wsparcia dotarły mniej więcej w tym samym momencie. Wjechały do Marshland z przeciwnych kierunków z wypracowaną precyzją. Wolford zrobił długi, spokojny krok w stronę ulicy, mowa jego ciała była jednoznaczna – już po wszystkim. Syreny ucichły i radiowozy zatrzymały się przed magazynem. Z jednego z nich wyszli Fangmeyer i Delgato, z drugiego dwie lamparcice, których Nick nie znał.

„Jak leci?” zapytała Fangmeyer podchodząc do nich z jedną łapą nonszalancko opartą na kaburze.

„Jak z płatka” odpowiedział Wolford **.** „Podejrzani chcieli nas zaskoczyć i jednego musieliśmy uspokoić. Nawet Wilde trochę pomógł”

Fangmeyer zaśmiała się i klepnęła Nicka w ramię. „Nieźle, żółtodziobie.”

Nick zacisnął zęby. Świadomość, że Judy przeżyła noc wypełniała go ulgą, ale teraz kiedy stawka była niższa, zaczynała też docierać do niego powaga sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Nick pamiętał jak Karnovsky, cholerny Karnovsky podnosił łom – ale czy zaatakowałby dwóch policjantów? Mogło być już za późno na takie rozważania. Nick był wściekły na rosomaka, na jego udział w tym wszystkim, ale zastrzelenie kierowcy niewiele znaczyło, kiedy główny podejrzany był nadal na wolności. Jeżeli Karnovsky nie przeżyje, stracą swój najlepszy trop.

Odwrócili się w stronę Rev, siedzącej na żwirowym podjeździe i udającej, że ich nie widzi. Nick znał lisicę, nawet jeżeli resztki ich przyjaźni właśnie rozpadły się na kawałki. Jeżeli miała coś wspólnego z napadem – a podejrzewał, że nie miała – to był cholernie pewny, że niczego im nie powie.

Delgato klęknął, pociągnął lisicę za ramię na równe nogi i zaczął prowadzić ją do radiowozu.

„Hej Delgato” zawołał Nick. „Bądź delikatny, dla mnie.” Lew wzruszył ramionami i wskazał w kierunku samochodu.

„Pierdol się, Nick!” Rev krzyknęła w odpowiedzi, kiedy Delgato pomagał jej wsiąść na tylne siedzenie. „Pierdol si— „

Drzwi zatrzasnęły jej się przed pyskiem. Wolford prychnął. „Jak rycersko.” Zauważył. „Widzisz do czego cię to doprowadzi?”

„Wilde jest gentlemanem” Powiedziała Fangmeyer, mierzwiąc Nickowi uszy, nieco, jak pomyślał protekcjonalnie. Wzdrygnął się na dotyk, ale szybko uśmiechnął się do Wolforda, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważył.

„Będę potrzebowała zeznań od was dwóch.”

Tygrysica przesłuchała ich – najpierw Wolforda, później Nicka, starając się pilnować chronologii w swoim zeszycie. Delegato i lamparcice robili notatki do własnych raportów. Nick starał się odpowiadać najlepiej jak potrafił, do momentu--.

„Czy pan Karnovsky was zaatakował?

„Nie... jestem pewien.”

Fangmeyer podniosła brwi znacząco „Nie jesteś pewien?”

„On... miał łom” powiedział Nick. „Ruszył w naszą stronę.”

Przytaknęła i zapisała coś. Zadała jeszcze kilka pytań, aż wyglądając na usatysfakcjonowaną zamknęła zeszyt.

„No dobra” powiedział Wolford, klaszcząc w łapy. „Ja muszę jeszcze ogarnąć tu do końca, a Wilde.” Wskazał na Nicka „Musi pojechać zobaczyć swojego królika.”

Jedna z jaguarów chrząknęła. „Możemy go podwieźć.” Zaoferowała.

Nick zaczął protestować. „Mogę po prostu wziąć Zuber--.”

„Dzięki, Tezca” Przerwał mu Wolford. „Jedź Wilde, poradzę sobie tutaj.”

Nick zasalutował mu z uśmieszkiem. „Dzięki, Fenrir.”

„Mówiłem ci lisie, teraz jesteśmy watahą.”

Nick rozważał te słowa, kiedy dwie kotki, których nie znał prowadziły go do swojego samochodu. Pozwoliły mu nawet zrobić krótki przystanek po drodze do szpitala.

\---

Tylne drzwi radiowozu, jak można było się domyśleć, nie otwierały się od środka. W każdym razie Nick docenił, że lamparcica przytrzymała mu je, dzięki czemu mógł wyskoczyć na chodnik nie odkładając swojego nowego nabytku.

„Dzięki” powiedział „Za podwózkę i za— „

Podniosła wielkie łapy. „Serio, nie ma sprawy. I tak było po drodze.”

„Tezca, prawda?”

„Tak jest. I Paola.”

„Dzięki Paola”. Nick krzyknął w kierunku radiowozu.

„Dajcie spokój” Paola odpowiedziała ze środka. „Zaraz mnie zemdli”

„Ugryź mnie, partnerko.”

„Teraz, tak przy lisie?”

Nick zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale szybko przykrył ją swoim zwyczajowym uśmiechem. Tezca zaśmiała się i mrugnęła do niego znacząco.

„Pora na nas. Do zobaczenia, Wilde.” Zatrzasnęła za niego drzwi, po czym obeszła radiowóz i wskoczyła na siedzenie pasażera. Nick zrobił krok w tył, wchodząc na krawężnik i ściskając papierowe zawiniątko, które trzymał w łapach.

Obserwował odjeżdżający radiowóz, aż w końcu jego wzrok zatrzymał się na głównym wejściu do szpitala. Poczuł, jak ściska mu żołądek. Nie był do końca pewien co zobaczy, jak wejdzie do pokoju Judy i nie był pewny czy jest na to gotowy. Przez ostatnie dwa dni, na tyle ile mógł, zatracił się w pracy. Był w tym dobry – w chowaniu strachu, troski, samotności za pewną siebie fasadą i tłumieniu uczuć poświęceniem się czemuś, co akurat robił. Zanim poznał Judy działało to świetnie, z nią – gorzej, chociaż nadal nie wiedział do końca, dlaczego. Mimo wszystko jakoś sobie radził.

Nick wciągnął powietrze przez zęby i podszedł w stronę wielkich, automatycznych drzwi przystosowanych dla megafauny. Po dłuższej chwili machania i haniebnego podskakiwania, zarejestrowały jego obecność i otworzyły się. Wślizgnął się do środka i ruszył w stronę recepcji.

„Witam z powrotem, panie Wilde.” Usłyszał głos z prawej strony.

Zaskoczony, Nick spojrzał w twarz pielęgniarki, na którą nawarczał poprzedniego dnia. Poczuł, jak palą go uszy.

„Cześć, eee.” Odwrócił się w jej stronę i spojrzał w dół, w poszukiwaniu plakietki z imieniem. „Marta, ja—przepraszam, za wczoraj. To było--.”

„Daleko od najgorszego co widziałam” Zapewniła go ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. „Powinieneś zobaczyć tych, którzy pchają się z łapami. To nigdy się dla nich dobrze nie kończy.”

„Przynajmniej mogą później zostać.” Zwrócił uwagę Nick, na co Marta zareagowała szczerym śmiechem.

„Komendant Bogo dzwonił i uprzedził, że przyjedziesz. Proszę za mną.”

Poprowadziła go przez drzwi i labirynt sterylnych korytarzy. Mijali zwierzęta pospiesznie przemykające w obu kierunkach. Wszechobecny zapach środków dezynfekujących i alkoholu połączony z kakofonią stłumionych szeptów i dźwięków aparatury medycznej drażnił czułe zmysły lisa. Pewnie ktoś niedaleko umierał. Nick nienawidził szpitali.

„Co z nią?” zapytał w końcu.

„Kilka złamań i wstrząśnienie mózgu, przez jakiś czas jeszcze tu zostanie.”

„Słyszałem, że była operowana.”

„Zapadnięte płuco.” Powiedziała Marta. Nick się skrzywił. „Skończyli około piątej rano. Teraz to odsypia.”

„Czy ona… jest bezpieczna?”

„Powinieneś usłyszeć to od lekarza, nie ode mnie. Jest nieźle poturbowana, ale... myślę, że tak.”

To powinno było nieco go uspokoić. Nie umierała, to dobra wiadomość, najlepsza na jaką liczył. Jeżozwierz zaprowadziła go do kolejnego korytarza, pełnego zasłoniętych kotarami wejść do pokojów pacjentów.

„Jesteśmy na miejscu.”

Nick przytaknął, chociaż pielęgniarka wcale na niego nie patrzyła. To było wszystko, co dał radę z siebie wykrzesać. Gardło miał zaciśnięte a pazury nieświadomie wbił w papier, który owijał jego prezent. Zatrzymali się przed pokojem numer 218. Nie zdziwiło go, że wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak wszystkie inne.

Marta przywołała go gestem, żeby podszedł bliżej.

„Pani Hopps” szepnęła „jest bardzo dzielna, ale na pewno cierpi. Postaraj się mówić cicho i pozwól jej spać, jeżeli będzie potrzebowała.”

Przytaknął jej energicznie. „Żaden problem.”

„Masz godzinę, będę w korytarzu niedaleko, znajdź mnie albo zadzwoń dzwonkiem, jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebować.”

„Dziękuję”

„Oh” dodała patrząc na jego łapy. „Na stoliku przy oknie jest wazon na twoje kwiaty.”

Popatrzył na nią i z powrotem na kotarę.

„No dalej” powiedziała uśmiechając się zachęcająco. „Wszystko będzie dobrze”.

Nick odsunął kotarę na tyle, żeby prześlizgnąć się obok i wszedł do środka, prawie skradając się z przyzwyczajenia. Pozwolił, żeby opadła za nim.

Pokój wyglądał czysto i schludnie. Rozproszone światło, przenikające przez zasunięte żaluzje, wypełniało go łagodnym, żółtym blaskiem. W centrum pokoju stało duże łóżko, przystosowane raczej do średniej wielkości ssaka, ale obniżone na tyle na ile było to możliwe. Otoczone było niezidentyfikowaną, migającą aparaturą medyczną. Na środku łóżka, pomiędzy dwiema wielkimi, białymi poduszkami leżała Judy.

Serce podeszło Nickowi do gardła. Spod delikatnego materiału liliowej piżamy, w którą była ubrana wystawały przewody elektrod. Jej prawe ramię podtrzymywał temblak, a bandaż na głowie owijał też jedno ucho. Drugie opadło na poduszkę. Oczy miała zamknięte i oddychała płytko.

Nick zacisnął wargi. Najciszej jak potrafił, podszedł do okna, przy którym faktycznie znalazł wazon, zaraz obok sterty nudnych czasopism rozłożonych jak talia kart. Był nawet do połowy wypełniony wodą.

Zaczął powoli odwijać kwiaty – fioletowe goździki, w kolorze oczu Judy – nie żeby zwracał uwagę na takie rzeczy. Po chwili jednak zorientował się, że nie uda mu się tego zrobić cicho – papier potwornie szeleścił w cichym pokoju. Zrobił to więc szybko i wrzucił bukiet do wazonu.

„Nick”

Podniósł uszy. Był to, oczywiście głos Judy, ale cichszy i bardziej chrapliwy. Sprawiał też wrażenie mniejszego niż w rzeczywistości – zazwyczaj wypełniała pomieszczenia samą siłą swojej osobowości.

„Przyniosłeś mi kwiaty”

Popatrzył na nią. Nie poruszyła się, ale oczy miała otwarte i obserwowała go zaspanym wzrokiem.

„Przyniosłem ci kwiaty”

„To...” przerwała, kaszlnęła po czym potwornie się skrzywiła. „.. dobry początek, Wilde.” Mrugnęła do niego znacząco.

„To są kwiaty, żebyś wyzdrowiała” wyjaśnił. „Nie, żeby dobrać ci się do spodni.”

„Świetnie się składa” powiedziała, po czym podniosła łapę do pyszczka i dodała konspiracyjnym szeptem. „Bo i tak nie pozwalają mi tu nosić spodni.”

„Jesteś najgorsza.” Poinformował ją. „Nawet nie wiem po co tu przyszedłem.”

„Bo mnie lubisz”

„Majaczysz” zadrwił „Chciałem zobaczyć moją martwą partnerkę.”

Judy wyszczerzyła się do niego. **„** Nie jestem martwa głupku, chodź tutaj.”

Podszedł i delikatnie wdrapał się na łóżko, starając się jej nie potrącić. Sięgnęła swoją sprawną kończyną, żeby chwycić jego łapę. Nagle, uśmiech spełzł jej z pyszczka i zamienił się wyraz konsternacji.

„Nick?” powiedziała patrząc na jego pas z oporządzeniem „Co to jest?”

„Może porozmawiamy o tym później, co Karotka?” odpowiedział łagodnie.

Gwałtownie podniosła głowę i znowu się skrzywiła. „Czekaj, czekaj” wycedziła walcząc z odrętwieniem po środkach przeciwbólowych. „Nie zbywaj mniej Nick. Masz broń? Myślałam, że ustaliliśmy, że nie będziemy jej nosić”

„Ty tak powiedziałaś Karotka” odpowiedział zirytowany. „To był twój pomysł.”

„A ty się zgodziłeś!”

„Tak, ale wiesz co? Sytuacja się zmieniła!” Starał się mówić cicho, cedząc przez zęby.

„Co? Co się zmieniło?”

„Po pierwsze, podjęłaś idiotyczną decyzję— „zaczął Nick.

„Idiotyczną?”

„Po drugie, postawiłaś mnie w sytuacji, w której nie mogłem cię chronić, przez co skończyłaś tutaj.”

„Nie mogłeś... Nick!”

Wziął oddech. „Słuchaj, porozmawiajmy o tym, kiedy indziej, Okruszku.”

„Nie, porozmawiamy o tym teraz!” Warknęła Judy. „To… nie była idiotyczna decyzja.”

„Rzuciłaś się na tygrysa!”

„Rodzina była w niebezpieczeństwie!”

„O mało nie zginęłaś!”

„NICK!” praktycznie krzyknęła. Lis położył uszy i skulił się momentalnie. Judy oddychała ciężko i płytko przez swoje połamane żebra. Cicho pisnęła z bólu, a Nick poczuł jak nóż wyrzutów sumienia przekręca mu się w brzuchu. Chwycił jej łapę i ścisnął szepcząc nieskładne przeprosiny. Ścisnęła jego w odpowiedzi, zamykając oczy i starając się uspokoić oddech.

„Nick.” Zaczęła znowu.

„Przepraszam” wyszeptał.

„Nic mi nie jest, słuchaj.” Nadal trzymała jego łapę, ale jej głos był spokojny i stanowczy. „Nick, wiem, że bardzo ci na mnie zależy. Jako przyjacielowi, albo może nawet bardziej, gdybyś nie był takim tchórzem i zaprosił mnie na randkę.”

„Hej— „

„Ale” przerwała mu. „Przyjechałam do tego miasta, żeby pomagać. Żeby bronić jego mieszkańców. Każdego, kogo zdołam.”

„Nawet, jeżeli— „

„Nawet, jeżeli to oznacza…” powiedziała patrząc mu prosto w oczy. „…, że nie pójdę na emeryturę. Ponieważ taka już jestem. Po to tu przyjechałam. Wiem, że to nierozważne. Wiem, że to niebezpieczne, Nick. Moi rodzice mówili mi to przez piętnaście lat. Nie potrzebuję słyszeć tego od ciebie.”

„Po prostu chciałem— „

„Więc, nie waż się…” przerwała mu znowu. „…mówić mi, że nie mogę tego robić, Nick. Jeżeli chcesz królicę, którą będziesz mógł zawsze obronić, to… to powinieneś znaleźć inną królicę.”

Judy znowu zamilkła, choć tym razem oddychała spokojniej. Nick patrzył na nią przez chwilę oniemiały, ale jej wzrok był nieugięty.

„Czy...” zaczął „…mam sobie iść?”

Królica westchnęła, zabierając łapę.

„Nie wiem.” powiedziała „Może.”

„W porządku” powiedział, zsuwając się z łóżka.

„Czekaj.”

Nick odwrócił się do niej czując jej małą łapę na swoim przedramieniu. Klęknął przy łóżku, tak że ich głowy były na tej samej wysokości. „Karotka?”

„Czekaj. Nie idź. Zostań tutaj. Tylko siedź cicho. Siedź cicho, bo jesteś głupkiem.”

Lis położył pysk zaraz obok niej, układając się na pościeli.

„Hej” powiedziała, dotykając jego policzka. „Zostałeś podrapany”

„Troszeczkę”

„Boli?”

„Króliczku, połowa twoich kości jest połamana.”

„Tak, ale nie jestem dzieckiem, jak ty.”

„Jak się czujesz?”

„W porządku. Ale nadal jestem na ciebie wściekła, więc bądź cicho.”

W głowie Nicka kłębiły się riposty i kontr-argumenty. Judy nie miała racji, była lekkomyślna i brawurowa. Ale kiedy jej łapa dotknęła jego głowy i zaczęła powoli głaskać i drapać za uszami, cała chęć do dyskusji błyskawicznie zniknęła. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na odczuciu. Kłótnia mogła poczekać, Judy była tutaj i nic innego nie miało znaczenia.

Po kilku minutach Nick poczuł jak jej oddech zwalnia, a ruchy stają się chaotyczne i ospałe. W końcu jej łapa zatrzymała się między jego uszami, a królica zaczęła cicho chrapać. Nick uśmiechnął się lekko.

Judy przespała resztę godziny, a Nick nie ruszył się nawet o cal. Marta musiała go odciągnąć za łapę.


	8. Czerwony krzyż i niebieski kodeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick próbuje zrobić co trzeba.

Zostawienie Judy w potrzebie było trudne. Przerwanie fizycznej bliskości, jeszcze trudniejsze. Nie była to do końca nowa rzecz między nimi – zdarzało im się mniej lub bardziej platonicznie chwytać za łapy w trudniejszych chwilach. Nick czasami miał też okazję objąć królicę za ramiona albo w pasie. Judy zawsze wtedy przysuwała się do niego w sposób, który sprawiał, że lis zastanawiał się kim oni właściwie dla siebie byli.

Ostatnia godzina była czymś zdecydowanie mniej dwuznacznym, z czułością, jakiej nigdy wcześniej sobie nie okazywali. Może dlatego, że nieco niezdarnie, ale jednak poruszyli temat bycia parą? Może dlatego, że prawie stracili szansę, żeby się zbliżyć? Może jedno i drugie. W każdym razie, zabranie głowy spod tej malutkiej łapy było jedną z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, które Nick musiał zrobić od tygodni. Nie tylko dlatego iż przypuszczał, że Judy będzie na niego nadal wściekła, kiedy się obudzi.

„Przykro mi, że musiałam przeszkodzić.” Powiedziała Marta oficjalnym tonem, kiedy odprowadzała lisa do lobby. Po chwili dodała, nieco ciszej „Uroczo razem wyglądaliście.”

Nick zmrużył oczy. „To twoja profesjonalna opinia?”

„Nie, zawstydzanie odwiedzających to moje hobby. Mniej wtedy przeszkadzają pacjentom.”

Nick prychnął bez przekonania. „Nie jesteśmy, no wiesz. Parą.”

„Szkoda, mała jest słodka. I bardzo ładna.” Marta powiedziała z uśmiechem.

„Jasne, że jest. Za dobra dla mnie.”

„To bądź lepszy” zaśmiała się. „Jest na ciebie zła?”

„Skąd? — tak.”

„Zasłużyłeś sobie?”

„Eh” Nick zawahał się, nadal nieco zbity z tropu. „Nie wydaje mi się.”

„No tak” Marta przytaknęła z wiedzącą miną „Zasłużyłeś sobie.”

Uszy Nicka opadły z irytacji „Tak po prostu to wiesz?”

„Ty też wiesz, tylko jeszcze do ciebie nie dotarło.”

„Dzięki za przepowiednię. Posterunkowa Hopps ma szczęście, że opiekuje się nią jasnowidz.”

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, otwierając Nickowi drzwi do lobby.

W lobby siedzieli Hoppsowie – rodzice Judy, jej dziadek i inni krewni, stłoczeni na krzesłach i sofach poczekalni. Stu odwrócił się i zamarł widząc Nicka. Miał wyjątkowo zażenowaną minę.

„O... cześć” wykrztusił.

„Jak leci?” Nick odpowiedział beznamiętnie.

„Cóż, nie spodziewałem się, eee...”

„Jest mu głupio za to co powiedział wcześniej” przerwała Bonnie „Obojgu nam jest. To, było…”

Nick podniósł łapę i potrząsnął głową. „Nie gniewam się, słyszałem gorsze rzeczy.”

„Tak, ale— „

„Powiedzieliście, co myśleliście. Przyjmę przeprosiny, pani Hopps.” Powiedział lis. „Kiedy udowodnię wam, że się mylicie, nie wcześniej.”

Bonnie zakryła pyszczek łapą.

„W każdym razie.” Dodał Nick patrząc pomiędzy Bonnie i Stu. „Powinniście iść zobaczyć córkę, a ja mam tygrysa do złapania. Na razie, Marta.”

Judy nazywała to manewrem Nicka Wilde – szybki odwrót w obliczu trudnej rozmowy pod zasłoną dymną charyzmy. Kiedy wychodził, udało mu się nawet założyć okulary, bez dźgnięcia się w oko.

\---

Następnego poranka Nick dotarł na posterunek w przyzwoicie dobrym nastroju. Spędził resztę poprzedniego dnia na uzupełnianiu raportów, a ulga związana z faktem, że Judy była bezpieczna pozwoliła mu wreszcie spać spokojnie. Pomimo tego, że przespał budzik, udało mu się spóźnić tylko piętnaście minut. Uznał to za kolejny sukces na swoim koncie.

Jedno spojrzenie na minę Clawhausera, kiedy przekroczył drzwi wystarczyło, żeby stracił cały wiatr w żaglach.

„Cześć Nick, Bogo chce— ‘

„Chce mnie widzieć”

„Tak, eee… dokładnie tak.”

„Nie ma sprawy” Nick odpowiedział starając się zabrzmieć pogodnie. „Już lecę.”

Po drodze od windy lis miał wrażenie, że ktoś go śledzi. Nie zdziwiło go więc, gdy duża psia łapa zatrzymała drzwi zanim się zamknęły, a zaraz za nią weszły dwa wilki – Weiss i Luison, o ile Nick dobrze pamiętał.

„Część chłopaki” powiedział podnosząc łapę.

„Siemka Wilde.”

Weiss patrzył na drzwi windy, gdy tylko się zamknęły – wcisnął przycisk stopu. Maszyna zakołysała się pod nimi. Nick popatrzył na wilki.

„Wiecie, jeżeli chcieliście się tu przelizać, to mogliście chociaż poczekać na następną kabinę”

Biały wilk zachichotał. „Zabawny z ciebie gość Wilde, chcieliśmy z tobą pogadać.”

„A właściwie pogratulować.” Powiedział Luisson, gdy oboje podeszli bliżej. „Za dorwanie tego rosomaka. Każdy z nas chciałby zrobić to dla swojego partnera.”

„Dzięki” powiedział Nick. „Tak myślę.” Byli bardzo wysocy.

„Mówiąc szczerze Wilde – nie mieliśmy za dobrych doświadczeń z lisami.” Powiedział Weiss. „Tak ogólnie, niezależnie czy chodziło o przymykanie drobnych opryszków, czy zgarnianie ulicznic. Wiesz, jak jest.”

„Więc.” Przejął Luison. „Kiedy usłyszeliśmy, że w ZPD będzie lis, trochę się zdenerwowaliśmy. Hopps za niego ręczyła, mówiła, że jest świetny, lojalny i można mu zaufać. Ale ona lubi każdego. Tak sobie myśleliśmy. Chcieliśmy utrzymać watahę w całości.

„Aha” powiedział Nick wielkodusznie.

Weiss przytaknął, chyba Luisonowi. „Chodzi o to, że się myliliśmy. Co do ciebie. Wolford dobrze o tobie mówi, twierdzi, że jesteś materiałem na członka watahy.”

„Wiec, jeżeli wcześniej byliśmy niezbyt przyjaźni, to— ‘Luison wyciągnął łapę. „—witamy w stadzie, oficjalnie.”

Nick uścisnął jego łapę a później Weissa.

Weiss z powrotem ruszył windę. „Wolford wie, że kryjesz mu plecy, Wilde. Nie ważne co się stanie.”

Drzwi się otworzyły a Luison prawie wypchnął Nicka na zewnątrz.

„Do zobaczenia później lisie.”

„No jasne” odpowiedział Nick. „Na razie”

Dwa wilki zniknęły za zamykającymi się drzwiami.

Nick przechylił głowę, nie do końca wiedząc co myśleć o tej rozmowie. Weiss i Luison byli otwarcie wrogo do niego nastawieni, przez cały czas, jaki spędził w ZPD. A teraz powiedzieli mu wszystko, co chciał usłyszeć. Nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia niepokoju, czuł jakby właśnie ktoś go oszukał.

Dotarł do drzwi gabinetu Bogo. Podniósł łapę, żeby zapukać.

„Wejdź.”

Nick wszedł.

Tym razem Bogo nie udawał zaabsorbowania żadnym ważnym dokumentem. Uważnie obserwował lisa przez całą drogę od drzwi do wielkiego krzesła.

„Usiądź.”

Nick wspiął się i usiadł. Jego ogon odruchowo zawinął się wokół kostek wiszących w powietrzu. Spojrzał przed siebie. Na biurku leżała pojedyncza teczka, luźne sznurki wskazywały, że była już co najmniej raz otwierana. Spojrzał z powrotem na komendanta. Bogo nadal mu się przyglądał. Nie miał swojej zwyczajowej wściekłej fasady – patrzył znacznie poważniej.

„Czy mam kłopoty, sir?” Nick wypalił na przekór sobie.

Bogo głośno wypuścił powietrze. „To się jeszcze okaże. Przestudiowałem raporty dotyczące wczorajszego incydentu.”

Nick przełknął ślinę.

„Posterunkowy Wilde, chciałbym cię prosić o ocenę postępowania funkcjonariusza Wolforda w trakcie aresztowania pana Gulo Karnovsky’ego.

Nick poczuł, jak żołądek wiążę mu się w supeł. Klocki z Weissem i Luisonem poukładały się w całość. Poczuł się lekko urażony – on jako ex-kanciarz doskonale rozumiał zmowę milczenia.

Bogo czekał na odpowiedź. „W jakim sensie, sir?”

„Wolford jest znany ze swoich niepochlebnych opinii na temat drapieżników.”

Nick udał zdziwienie. „A on sam nie jest drapieżnikiem, sir?”

„Nie wykręcaj się, Wilde.”

„On jest… Funkcjonariuszem o silnych przekonaniach.”

„Dyplomatycznie ujęte. W taki razie, czy jego przekonania, mogły mieć wpływ na działania, jakie podjął względem pana Karnovsky’ego?”

„Nie mogę spekulować o jego myślach.”

„Czy funkcjonariusz Wolford strzelił do Gulo Karnovsky’ego?”

„Tak, tak było, sir”

„Czy ty strzeliłeś do Gulo Karnovsky’ego?”

„Tak, sir”

„Dlaczego?”

„Czuliśmy bezpośrednie zagrożenie naszego bezpieczeństwa.”

„Czy ty, osobiście się tak czułeś?”

„Czy ja—co?”

„Czy oddałeś strzał tylko dlatego, że funkcjonariusz Wolford właśnie to zrobił?”

Nick otwierał pysk, żeby zaprzeczyć.

„Czy masz świadomość, posterunkowy Wilde, że Wolford w swoim raporcie twierdzi, iż dwukrotnie kazał Karnovsky’emu rzucić broń zanim strzelił? Pamiętasz tą sytuację?”

„Funkcjonariusz Wolford na pewno ma rację.”

„Czy pamiętasz tę sytuację?”

Nick przecząco pokiwał głową. „Osobiście nie pamiętam, jak dokładnie było, sir. Naprawdę.”

Bawół wydał bardzo głośne i zmęczone westchnięcie i zwrócił swoją uwagę w kierunku teczki. Odwiązał sznurek i otworzył ja. Nick zobaczył błyszczący papier fotograficzny, kiedy Bogo odwrócił ją w jego stronę.

„Mamy do tego komputery, sir— „

Nick zatrzasnął pysk, kiedy komendant przesunął wielkie zdjęcie w jego stronę. Ogromne zdjęcie, specjalnie dla krótkowzrocznego bawoła, na którym Karnovsky stał w wejściu do magazynu. Zrobione przez rejestrator w samochodzie Wolforda.

„Zwróć uwagę na znacznik czasu.” Burknął Bogo. „I na to…” Podał mu drugie zdjęcie „…jak Karnovsky upuszcza łom.”

Nick poczuł jak zgroza powoli pełznie mu w górę przełyku. Przecież Karnovsky nie upuścił łomu. Prawda?

Bogo wyciągnął kolejne zdjęcie z teczki, popatrzył na nie beznamiętnie i podał lisowi.

Na tym była krew. Nick zmarszczył pysk.

„Tak, zdjęcie za milion dolarów.” Potwierdził bawół. „Jeżeli znowu zwrócisz uwagę na znacznik czasu, to zauważysz, że pokazuje odrobinę ponad zero przecinek osiem sekundy, od momentu, w którym pan Karnovsky upuszcza broń.”

Zgroza przeszła przez ramiona Nicka i umościła się głęboko w zakamarkach jego brzucha. Jego zwyczajowa maska opadła i patrzył na Bogo z wyrazem czystego przerażenia na pysku.

„Martwi mnie to, Wilde. Jestem pewien, że nie muszę mówić, dlaczego. Ale błędy się zdarzają, zwłaszcza w stresie. Nie będę na tej podstawie rzucał oskarżeń. Chociaż Wydział Spraw Wewnętrznych może mieć nieco inne zdanie. Hipotetycznie.”

Lis przytaknął oniemiały.

„Ale wiesz co jest bardziej niepokojące, Wilde? To.” Bogo sięgnął do teczki, wyciągnął kolejny zestaw zdjęć i rozłożył je na biurku.

Wszystkie pokazywały to samo.

„Nie będę ci mówił, że to jest potencjalna katastrofa dla PR, albo pozew. Albo jedno i drugie. Chcę ci powiedzieć, że to jest— ‘

Dźgnął zrogowaciałym palcem zdjęcie leżące na wierzchu. Funkcjonariusz Wolford okładał na nim bezbronnego rosomaka po pysku a funkcjonariusz Wilde stał obok, krępując wrzeszczącej lisicy ramiona za plecami.

„—niedopuszczalne”

„Tak, sir”

Nick zmusił się, żeby popatrzeć na resztę zdjęć. Na Karnovsky’ego, rannego i przerażonego. Na wrzeszczącą lisicę, która nie była tylko wrzeszczącą lisicą – to była Rev. Rev, z która wymieniał się kasetami i palił za szkołą na przerwach. Na lisa, policjanta brutalnie ją trzymającego.

Trudniej było patrzeć na to wszystko z boku.

Wielki bawół oparł się na krześle, pocierając przegrodę nosa między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym.

„Mówi się” zaczął „…, że dziesięć procent moich funkcjonariuszy, zawsze postąpi słusznie. Niezależnie od okoliczności, niezależnie kto na to patrzy. Wydaje mi się, że twoja partnerka jest jedną z nich.”

Nick poczuł dumę, pomimo okoliczności. Judy byłaby w siódmym niebie słysząc taki komplement.

„Kolejne dziesięć procent.” Bogo kontynuował. „Nadużyje zaufania zwierząt, którym ma służyć. Bardzo często albo kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja. Uważają się za wojowników w wojnie z cywilami, albo raczej z pewną ich częścią.”

Pozwolił, żeby implikacja zawisła w powietrzu. Nie musiał mówić lisowi o dyskryminacji gatunkowej.

„Pozostałe osiemdziesiąt procent, podobno, zachowa się tak albo tak. W zależności, z kim będą akurat pracować.”

Bogo zaczął zbierać rozrzucone zdjęcia, złożył je równo i wsadził z powrotem do teczki.

„Wolford jest dobrym policjantem.” Powiedział w końcu. „Ma większe jaja niż większość i jest cholernie lojalny dla swoich kumpli. Zamknął więcej spraw niż połowa wydziału razem wzięta. Nie chciałbym mieć nikogo innego na miejscu, gdzie życia moich podwładnych są zagrożone.”

„To był zaszczyt z nim— „

„Jest też…” Przerwał mu Bogo. „totalnym i kompletnym draniem.”

„Z nim—Co?”

„Nienawidzi drapieżników, gardzi roślinożercami. W zasadzie gardzi każdym, kto nie jest ZPD. Mógłby równie dobrze być cholernym gangsterem.”

„Cóż sir, wyraziłem swoją opinię, więc jeżeli nie mogę w niczym więcej— „

„SIADAJ, Wilde!”

Z wielkim wysiłkiem, Nick wrócił na miejsce, lekko zdziwiony, że w ogóle wstał.

„Policja jest pełna osiłków. Mamy TUSK. Mamy broń. Wielkie samochody. Jesteśmy wybitnie zdolni do przemocy, Wilde. Potrafimy zabijać bez żadnych problemów.”

Bogo uderzył wielką racicą w stół, dla podkreślenia swoich słów. Nick odsunął się odruchowo.

„ZPD nie potrzebuje posiłków. Nie potrzebujemy kolejnego Wolforda.” Zmienił ton na nieco łagodniejszy. „Ale przydałby się nam ktoś taki jak Hopps.”

„Nigdy taki nie będę, sir”

„Brakuje ci mniej niż ci się wydaje.”

Nick spojrzał na swoje łapy – nie, na swoje pazury. To był większy komplement niż zasługiwał. Ale – przypomniał sobie nieznośną pielęgniarkę ze szpitala – może warto było spróbować mu sprostać. Wziął głęboki oddech i popatrzył Bogo prosto w oczy.

„Myliłeś się, sir. Nie strzeliłem do Karnovsky’ego dlatego, że Wolford strzelił.”

Bogo utrzymał jego spojrzenie.

„Nie?”

„Nie, sir. Strzeliłem, bo byłem wściekły.”

Wyraz Bogo się nie zmienił, ale w jego oczach było coś – może iskierka smutku, która skłoniła go do kontynuowania.

„Byłem wściekły z powodu Hopps. Nadal jestem. Chciałem się zemścić na zwierzętach, które jej to zrobiły. Ze wszystkich… ona najmniej— „

„Zasługiwała na to, wiem.”

„Sir, nie powinienem być częścią tego śledztwa.”

„To też wiem.”

„To…, dlaczego?”

Bawół westchnął, odwracając wzrok. Wyglądał, po raz pierwszy na lekko zawstydzonego. „Ja też byłem zły.”

„Byłeś?”

To było głupie pytanie, Nick zdał sobie sprawę nawet zanim opuściło jego pysk. Ale bawół nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby zwrócił uwagę.

„Tak, wiedziałem co może się stać, jeżeli wyślę rozżalonego lisa i kogoś takiego jak Wolford do Happytown, po czymś takim. Ale byłem wściekły, że ktoś zrobił to jednemu z nas. Tym bardziej, że to była Hopps. Chciałem wysłać jasny sygnał.”

Bawół odwrócił wzrok w kierunku tarczy ZPD wiszącej na ścianie za jego biurkiem.

„Jestem ci winien przeprosiny, Wilde”

„Nie przyjmę ich, sir”

„Nie?”

„Przysięgałem temu miastu. To jak się czuję, albo… co spodziewasz się, że spierdolę, nie ma znaczenia dla publicznego zaufania.”

„To bardzo honorowe stwierdzenie.”

„Powinienem być ponad to.” Nick ciągnął dalej. „Jeżeli będą konsekwencję do zapłacenia, to je zapłacę.”

„Nawet, jeżeli będzie cię to kosztowało odznakę?

Serce podskoczyło Nickowi do gardła. Zignorował to. „Jeżeli taka jest cena.”

Bogo popatrzył na niego, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Nick zmarszczył brwi, to nie była reakcja jakiej się spodziewał.

„Mogę zapytać co jest takie śmieszne, sir?”

„Hopps,” odpowiedział bawół, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. „nie mogła tylko przyprowadzić uczciwego lisa, musiała z niego zrobić najuczciwszego policjanta na całym, cholernym posterunku.”

Nick uśmiechnął się odruchowo. „Ona jest naprawdę nie do zniesienia, sir.”

„Dobra, spadaj stąd Wilde” powiedział Bogo otwierając szufladę i wrzucając do niej teczkę. „Twoja odznaka jest bezpieczna, masz moje pozwolenie, żeby dalej być zadowolonym z siebie pajacem”

„Pozwolenie docenione, sir”

Nick zeskoczył z krzesła i prawie doszedł do drzwi.

„Wilde”

„Tak, sir?”

„Rhea’s Cafe na Akacjowej serwuje najlepszy marchewkowy suflet w mieście. O ile to coś dla ciebie znaczy.”


	9. Lisica i Wilk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick odwiedza przyjaciółkę w więzieniu a Bogo przyciera komuś uszy.

Powietrze w Centralnym Areszcie Śledczym Zwierzogrodu było duszne i zużyte, ale to nie był największy problem. Przede wszystkim, po prostu śmierdziało. Agresywne dla czułego, lisiego nosa zapachy moczu, potu i wymiocin łączyły się w wyjątkowo duszącą mieszaninę. Wściekłe okrzyki i lunatyczne zawodzenia rozbrzmiewające w całym skrzydle aresztu dopełniały przygnębiającego obrazu.

Pomimo tego wszystkiego, Rev Reinhardt zaczynała właśnie zasypiać na twardej, więziennej pryczy. Była tu niecałe dwa dni, od czasu, kiedy jej były przyjaciel wrzucił ją na tylne siedzenie radiowozu. Dwa dni, przez które lisa nie zobaczyła ani razu, w przeciwieństwie do brutalnego i porywczego wilka, którego widziała aż nadto.

Dźwięk klucza grzechoczącego w zamku natychmiast ją rozbudził. Spodziewając się Wolforda i kolejnej rundy „kopnij-lisicę” popatrzyła spokojnie na drzwi do celi, pewnym siebie wzrokiem.

Ale to nie był Wolford. Było znacznie gorzej.

Nick Wilde szarpał się przez chwilę z kluczem do celi – wielkim i stalowym, nie przeznaczonym dla małych lisich łap – zanim przekręcił go i otworzył drzwi.

Zwróciła uwagę na jego postawę, kiedy wszedł. Nie był przygarbiony, jak go zapamiętała – szedł wyprostowany i pewny siebie. Jego wyraz pyska, z drugiej strony – to był klasyczny Nick. Wypracowana obojętność z dodatkiem lekkiej nonszalancji.

Rev wiedziała, że to wszystko na pokaz. Jedyną prawdziwą rzeczą na jego pysku były trzy, świeże szramy, które mu przyprawiła. Nie spodziewała się, że uderzyła go tak mocno. Zaskoczyło ją też, że w ogóle był w stanie ją utrzymać – gdy bili się jako szczeniaki, zawsze wygrywała. Nick był słaby, zarówno w ciele jak i w duchu. Nie spodziewała się, żeby kiedykolwiek miało się to zmienić.

Choć w udawaniu był coraz lepszy.

„Przepraszam, za twój przedłużający się pobyt w areszcie.” Powiedział chłodno.

„Nic, czego wcześniej nie widziałam Nick”

„Nie wiedziałem, że nadal cię trzymają.”

Rev splunęła na podłogę. „I mam niby w to uwierzyć?”

„Nie wiedziałem.”

„Jeżeli nie wiedziałeś, to tylko dlatego, że nie chciałeś wiedzieć, Nick. Zawsze byłeś świetny w unikaniu problemów.”

„Teraz niczego nie unikam.” Odpowiedział krótko. „Wyciągnę cię stąd.”

„Próbujesz być dobrym gliną?” odgryzła się. „Nie musisz mi robić przysług. Może po prostu poświecisz mi w pysk, jak twój kolega wilk? Nazwiesz głupią szmatą? A nawet nie wiedział, że byłam na tyle głupia, żeby z tobą przespać.”

Popatrzył na nią przez chwilę. „Chcesz prawnika?”

Zaśmiała się. „A na chuj mi prawnik? Niczego nie zrobiłam, niczego nie wiem.”

„To nie tak działa”

„Nie mów mi, jak to działa. Naprawdę nigdy nie byłeś aresztowany? Dają ci prawnika. Prawnik przyjeżdża spóźniony. Mówisz, że niczego nie zrobiłeś. Prawnik mówi ‘jasne, że niczego nie zrobiłeś lisie, najlepiej będzie, jak pójdziesz im na rękę, dostaniesz wtedy niższy wyrok”

„Rev— ‘

„Co ty tu w ogóle robisz, Nick? Zapomniałeś już jak było w liceum? Zapomniałeś jak twoje ZPD złamało mi nadgarstek, bo za długo stałam na chodniku? Zapomniałeś co zrobili tobie, jak próbowałeś mnie bronić? Ile razy legitymowali twoją matkę?”

Zauważyła iskierkę bólu na jego pysku. Zaczynała do niego docierać.

„Nie walczysz w słusznej sprawie. Ty idioto, nie pracujesz dla tych dobrych, czy jak ich chcesz nazwać. Jesteś tylko kolejnym przestraszonym szczeniakiem, który myśli, że jak pobije i zastrzeli kogo trzeba, to Zwierzogród da mu przepustkę od bycia jebanym drapolem.”

Wyglądał teraz na wściekłego.

„I jak to się sprawdza, Nick? Zwierzęta cię szanują? Traktują cię jak wzorowego obywatela, kiedy nie jesteś w mundurze?”

„Nie!” warknął nagle.

„Nie?”

„Nie. Skoro pytasz, to nadal chodzą za mną w sklepach. Nadal popychają mnie na chodniku. To odpowiedź na twoje pytanie.”

„Więc— ‘

„Więc teraz odpowiesz na moje. Powiedz mi co jest dobrego w napadzie na sklep? Powiedz mi, dlaczego najlepszy zwierzak w tym cholernym mieście jest teraz w szpitalu? Powiedz mi, co jest w tym dobrego.”

Rev poczuła się nagle zbita z tropu. To nie był Nick, do którego przywykła.

„Królica popełniła głupi błąd.” Wykrztusiła bez przekonania.

„No kurwa, Rev. Rozmawiałem z nią, kiedy było wiadomo, że nie umrze po tym, co zrobił jej twój kumpel. Wiesz co mi powiedziała? Że zrobiłaby to samo jeszcze raz, bez mrugnięcia okiem.”

„Nick— ‘

„Ona broniła młode, Rev. Kazaliście jej wybierać pomiędzy życiem dziecka a swoim. I wybrała.”

Patrzyła podłogę, żeby nie mógł zobaczyć jej zbierających się łez.

„Więc.” Powiedział Nick. „Nadal chcesz mnie pouczać o czynieniu dobra?”

Otworzyła pysk, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale zdołała wykrztusić tylko cichy szloch.

Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak Nick wyciąga łapę w jej kierunku, ale zaraz się powtrzymał.

„Rev?” zapytał, łagodniejszym tonem.

„Nie chciał tego robić.” Powiedziała w końcu. „Gulo, on... on się bał. Potrzebował pieniędzy. Sada nie dał mu wyboru.”

„Sada? Tygrys?”

Lisica przytaknęła milcząco. Nie chciała mu niczego dawać, ale było już za późno, ściany opadły.

„Możesz powiedzieć o nim coś więcej?”

„Nie wiem. Nie znam jego nazwiska. Gulo się go bał. Chyba był... niezrównoważony. Mieszkał gdzieś w Tundratown. Ja nie— ‘

Łzy znów popłynęły jej z oczu. Popatrzyła na Nicka, to nie był ten sam lis, który wszedł do celi. To był czuły i delikatny Nick, którego tak rzadko miała okazję widzieć. Z którym myślała, że kiedyś łączyło ją coś więcej, zanim zamknął się w sobie i ja odtrącił.

Lis usiadł obok niej na pryczy. Patrzyli na swoje nogi przez dłuższą chwilę.

„Przepraszam, że urwałem kontakt.” Powiedział w końcu.

„Co się z nami stało, Nicky?” zapytała, uśmiechając się lekko. “Znaliśmy się jak łyse konie.”

“W ZPD nie pozwalają tak mówić, Rev.”

Zaśmiała się.

“Ale tak, znaliśmy się.”

Więcej milczenia.

„Po prostu odpłynąłeś.” Powiedziała.

„Chyba tak. Ja goniłem za pieniędzmi, a ty poszłaś na studia.”

„Eh... nie przypominaj mi o uczelniach.”

„Przepraszam, że sprawy się tak potoczyły. Z Gulo. Nie miało tak być. Chciałbym, żebyś mi uwierzyła.”

„Jasne”

Popatrzył na nią znacząco.

„Dobra, wierzę ci Nick.”

„Dziękuję.”

„Słuchaj, Gulo był—jest dupkiem. Powinnam się od niego trzymać z daleka. Ale…”

Przerwała, próbując się znowu pozbierać. Nick, przezornie nic nie powiedział.

„Ale” kontynuowała. „Było mu przykro z powodu królika.”

„Serio?”

„Tak. Bardzo przykro, nie mógł przez to spać.”

Nick przez chwilę rozważał jej słowa.

„Znienawidzisz mnie.”

„Już cię nienawidzę Nick.”

„Jak bardzo mu przykro? Może mógłby— ‘

„Eh…, ale z ciebie glina. Nadal jest w szpitalu.”

„Ale porozmawiasz z nim.”

„Tak”

„Dzięki”

„Wypuścisz mnie teraz?”

„Daj mi godzinę.” Powiedział wstając. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach – które zostawił otwarte, zdecydowanie niezgodnie z protokołem – „Hej, Rev— „

„Tak?”

„Powinniśmy nadrobić zaległości. Jak już będzie po wszystkim.”

Wzruszyła ramionami. Stary Nick Wilde, którego znała nie mówiłby serio. To byłyby tylko kolejne puste słowa. Ale, kto wiedział?

„Jasne”.

\---

„--Niedopuszczalne” Bogo powiedział po raz drugi tego dnia dźgając palcem to samo zdjęcie. „Wszystko, od początku do końca. Cała ta konfrontacja została sprowokowana i rozdmuchana przez ciebie i funkcjonariusza Wilde.”

Wilk siedzący naprzeciwko komendanta, nie odezwał się słowem, utrzymując wzrok bawoła z godnym podziwu uporem.

„W uznaniu Twej wieloletniej służby, dam Ci możliwość wytłumaczenia.”

Wyraz pyska Wolforda się nie zmienił, ale tym razem odpowiedział natychmiast. „Wydaje mi się, sir, że jeżeli ktoś atakuje policjantów w tym mieście, to moim zadaniem jest dopilnowanie, żeby to się więcej nie powtórzyło. Dorwaliśmy gościa.”

„Ale nie tego gościa!” warknął Bogo. „Wasz ‘gość’ jest nadal na wolności. Jedyne co zrobiliście to posłaliście domniemanego wspólnika na intensywną terapię i wywołaliście traumę u jego dziewczyny.”

Wolford prychnął. „Traumę? U lisicy? To dziwka z Happytown. Widziała gorsze rzeczy. Sir.”

Bogo popatrzył na wilka. „Mam nadzieję.”, powiedział, „że nie muszę się martwić o jej bezpieczeństwo w naszym areszcie?”

Wilk wyszczerzył zęby. „Nie bije samic.”

„To mniej więcej połowa odpowiedzi, jakiej oczekiwałem.” Bawół odparł jadowitym tonem.

„Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy, sir.”

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie. Bogo spotkał tylko kilka zwierząt, na których nie robiła wrażenie jego imponująca postawa. Judy Hopps była jednym z nich, a teraz Fenrir Wolford szybko stawał się kolejnym.

Co, niestety, zmuszało go do użycia oficjalnych środków.

„Jesteś świetnym policjantem Wolford.” Zagrzmiał Bogo. „Nie chciałbym tego zmieniać, ale wyrzucę cię bez mrugnięcia okiem, jeżeli dasz mi jeszcze jeden powód.”

„Z całym szacunkiem, sir, ale nie zmienię się.”

Bogo uniósł brwi, zachęcając wilka by kontynuował.

„Znasz to miasto, szefie. Wiesz, jak było. To my wzięliśmy je w ryzy, tylko dzięki nam ono istnieje, a każdy może zostać każdym i inne tego typu bzdury. Spędziłem piętnaście lat broniąc go przed gównem, które dzieje się, kiedy ty wypuszczasz króliczki z farmy na patrole. A teraz odwracasz się ode mnie, po tym jak wysłałeś mnie, żebym posprzątał bałagan!”

 „Wysłałem cię wilku, żebyś aresztował podejrzanych, nie katował bezbronnych obywateli na ich własnej, cholernej posesji!”

„Bezbronnych— posłuchaj się, szefie to właśnie ich język. Zawsze myślałem, że Hopps będzie nam tylko kulą u nogi, ale jeżeli nie odpowiemy na to teraz, to kto będzie następny? Może będziemy zdrapywać z chodnika jej kolegę lisa? Niedługo dojdą do wniosku, że życia ZPD nie mają znaczenia. A wtedy nikt z nas nie będzie bezpieczny, szefie. Nie z nimi.”

„Trzymamy drapieżników pod kontrolą, co?”

Wilk znowu wyszczerzył zęby. „Nie wiem co powiedział ci ten lis, ale— ‘

Bogo prychnął. „Wilde gówno mi powiedział. Podłożył się dla ciebie, nie musiałeś wysyłać na niego Weissa i Luisona.”

Uszy wilka drgnęły. Równie dobrze mógłby się przyznać i doskonale o tym wiedział. „Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, sir.”

„Na pewno.” Powiedział Bogo obracając teczkę ze zdjęciami w racicach. „Na twoim miejscu byłbym bardziej posłuszny, biorąc pod uwagę, że mam tutaj znacznie więcej niż potrzeba na dyscyplinarkę. Jeżeli kiedyś będziemy musieli do tego wrócić, to będzie ostatni raz.”

Oczy wilka przeskoczyły pomiędzy teczką a komendantem. Przyparty do muru, w końcu przytaknął. „Sir”

„Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy.” Bogo wrzucił teczkę do szuflady. „Możesz odejść.”

Bogo patrzył na wychodzącego wilka starając się zignorować jątrzące mu się w trzewiach poczucie niepokoju.


	10. Polowanie, część pierwsza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick i Wolford wracają w teren, ku obopólnemu niezadowoleniu.

Rev dotrzymała słowa. Mieli nazwisko i namiary na głównego podejrzanego - Sada Basu.

Przez dekady, jednym z największych symboli i atrakcji turystycznych Zwierzogrodu była jego ogromna Ściana Klimatyczna. Będąca solą w oku ekologicznemu lobby megastruktura pozwalała współistnieć dwóm skrajnym klimatom Sahara Square i Tundratown. Była też jednym z pierwszych widoków, które podziwiały zwierzęta przybywające do miasta pociągiem – od jej wielkich armat śnieżne po jednej stronie po rozgrzane do czerwoności nadmuchy po drugiej. Obszary przyległe bezpośrednio do ściany - zamarznięty las i rozpalona pustynia były w praktyce ziemią niczyją, która nieco dalej przechodziła w prawie niezamieszkane dzielnice o ekstremalnych klimatach.

Glacier Heights była właśnie jedną z tych dzielnic - ośnieżoną i zmarzniętą, usadowioną na szczycie wysokiego na trzysta stóp wzgórza. Osiedle niewiele miało do zaoferowania odwiedzającym - prócz przyzwoitego baru z naleśnikami i burdelu. Jedyna droga do Glacier Heights, wiecznie oblodzona kręta dwupasmówka, która wiła się wokół wzgórza, była nie lichym wyzwaniem dla każdego kierowcy, a pokonanie jej flotą radiowozów bez ogłaszania tego całej okolicy było praktycznie niemożliwe. Jednym słowem, idealna okolica, dla każdego, kto chciał zniknąć na jakiś czas.

Nick Wilde zadygotał i szczelniej otulił się bladozieloną kurtką. Czapka haniebnie rozpłaszczyła mu uszy, ale przynajmniej dawała nieco ochrony przed przejmującym chłodem. Wolford prowadził ich skonfiskowanego szarego vana a lis starał się nie myśleć co się stanie, jeżeli wypadną z zakrętu. Liche barierki nie wydawały mu się godne zaufania. Bogo musiałby wtedy pewnie wyławiać ich zamarznięte ciała z vana oznaczonego “Mammal Movers” leżącego na dnie płynącej dołem rzeki. Nie był to sposób w jaki Nick planował odejść, aczkolwiek patrząc na jego przeszłe przygody związane z vanami, nie był też zupełnie nieprawdopodobny.

Na szczęście Wolford był lepszym kierowcą niż Finnick. Umiejętnie redukował biegi pokonując zakręty z prędkością, która pozwalała mu zachować kontrolę nad vanem, mimo zamarzniętej nawierzchni. Wilk siedział cicho, bez swojej zwyczajowej szorstkości, trzymał wzrok wlepiony w drogę.

Jednakże, subtelne znaki, jaki dawał drugi psowaty, jednoznacznie mówiły Nickowi, że Wolford nie czuje się zbyt pewnie. Lis podejrzewał, że miało to pewien związek z plotkami mówiącymi o wilku wychodzącym z gabinetu Bogo z miną zbitego szczeniaka. Wiedział, że nie raczej nie powinien drążyć tematu, aczkolwiek…

“Hej Fenrir.”

“Co?”

“Co robi słoń w budce telefonicznej?”

“Co?”

“Nie może wyjść”

Wolford się nie zaśmiał.

“Świetny żart, Wilde”

“Sorry, stary, najczęściej wyją z tego.”

Nick zrobił znaczącą pauzę patrząc na Wolforda z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

“Wyją” powtórzył “No wiesz, jak--’

“Załapałem”

“No dobra”

Znowu zamilkli.  Van pokonał ostatni zakręt i wjechał do Glacier Heights. Wolford szukał miejsca do zaparkowania a Nick włączył radio.

“Jeden-zebra-trzy 10-97, centrala. Zaraz zaczynamy węszyć.”

“Przyjąłem zebra-trzy. Air One czeka w pogotowiu.”

Air One był jednym z sześciu helikopterów na wyposażeniu ZPD. Mimo tego, że mieli pozwolenie na użycie śmigłowca, czekał on na pobliskim lotnisku grzejąc silniki. Rycząca policyjna maszyna nad Glacier Heights wzbudziłaby zbyt dużo podejrzeń, więc tak jak reszta ich wsparcia była o kilka minut za daleko, żeby lis czuł się spokojny. Mieli robotę do wykonania i musieli poradzić sobie z tym co mają.

“Przyjąłem, centrala. Przechodzimy na transmisję bezprzewodową.”

Wyłączył radio i schował je do schowka. Dotknął łapą swojej szyi - pod grubą warstwą futra przypięty miał mały mikrofon, a w głęboko w jego uchu ukryty był odbiornik. Włączył je i widział, że Wolford zrobił to samo. Od tego momentu każde ich słowo słyszała centrala, więc dalsze sprzeczki były raczej niewskazane.

Zaczynał padać śnieg.

“Wyglądasz jak glina Fenrir.” powiedział lis, kiedy wychodzili z vana, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Wolford zignorował go.

“Mówię serio, jesteś za stary, żeby nosić czapkę daszkiem do tyłu. Wyglądasz jak glina.”

Radio zatrzeszczało. “Tu Mobile One” powiedział chłodny i opanowany głos. “Odwróć tą czapkę Wolford.”

Wilk prychnął, wypuszczając z pyska kłąb pary, ale posłusznie przekręcił nakrycie głowy. Porucznik Azzaby kierował tą operacją z mobilnego centrum dowodzenia zaparkowanego u podstawy wzgórza. Nawet Wolford nie miał tyle odwagi, żeby mu odpyskować.

“Słyszymy cię, Mobile One.” Odpowiedział Nick, bo wilk się do tego nie kwapił.

Główna ulica miasteczka, Tioga Street odłączała się od drogi wjazdowej i biegła równolegle, otaczając jedyne skupisko budynków, za którym z powrotem się z nią łączyła. Samych budynków nie było zbyt wiele – kilka małych domów, stacja benzynowa, sklep, podejrzany motel i obskurny bar. Ulica kończyła się zamkniętą na kłódkę furtą w wysokim na dziesięć stóp ogrodzeniu, które otaczało osiedle od strony ściany. Zaraz za furtką była jeszcze mała budka oznaczona „Wypożyczalnia skuterów Kena”, mająca najwyraźniej tylko jeden skuter śnieżny do zaoferowania komuś wystarczająco odważnemu, żeby zapuścić się do zamarzniętego lasu.

Bar, jak pomyślał Nick, był jednocześnie najlepszym i najgorszym miejscem do węszenia. Tygrys mógł faktycznie się tam znajdować, ale z drugiej strony istniała też duża szansa, że dwóch psowatych zadających pytania wzbudzi podejrzenia, które szybko rozejdą się po okolicy **.** Motel, który najprawdopodobniej był też burdelem, wydawał się bezpieczniejszą opcją. Nawet niedoszli mordercy musieli gdzieś spać.

„Sprawdźmy najpierw ten bar.” Zadecydował Wolford. Nick przewrócił oczami, ale nie kłócił się z bardziej doświadczonym kolegą. Przytaknął i ruszył za nim chodnikiem, przybierając swój przyczajony chód, którego tak często używał kiedyś na ulicy. Judy spędziła miesiące starając się wyplenić z niego ten nawyk i lis w końcu nauczył się naśladować dumną postawę większych policjantów. Wolford natomiast - niezmiennie szedł jak dzielnicowy.

Minęli po drodze kilkoro zwierząt, wszystkie szczelnie ubrane tak, że ciężko było rozpoznać gatunki, ale żadne z nich z pewnością nie było tygrysem. Na czapkach i futrze dwójki policjantów zaczynała zbierać się warstwa śniegu. Nick spróbował otrzepać nieco kurtkę, ale wywołał tym stłumione przekleństwo w swojej słuchawce, kiedy zahaczył łapą o ukryty mikrofon.

„Sorki.” Wyszeptał.

Dotarli do lokalu. „Jaskinia Niedźwiedzia” jak głosił szyld, wyglądał na stary i bardzo solidny, zbudowany z wielkich bali drewna. Był też zaskakująco ciepły – co zauważył Nick, kiedy weszli do środka przez masywne drzwi.

Przy stolikach i barze siedziały dwa tuziny surowo wyglądających zwierząt. Gburowata wilczyca, stojąca za barem i wycierająca szklankę o brudny fartuch obrzuciła ich oceniającym spojrzeniem, gdy podeszli do lady. Wyczekująco podniosła brwi.

„Nalej mi Rogatka” wymamrotał Wolford. Barmanka przytaknęła i spojrzała na Nicka, który przeglądał menu.

„Dla mnie… mogę dostać solone świerszcze?”

„Nie”

Nick wymuszenie zaśmiał się na niespodziewaną odmowę. „Nie?”

„Skończyły się” powiedziała. „Mamy drinki.”

„Może za chwilę.” Obdarzył ją swoim najbardziej przymilnym uśmiechem.

Wolford wziął swoje piwo i usiedli przy stoliku pod oknem, z którego mieli dobry widok na wejście i pozostałych klientów. Nick próbował, z marnym skutkiem, zagadywać wilka o jego upodobania do marek piw dla roślinożerców, jednocześnie dyskretnie rozglądając się po sali. Klientela składała się głównie z drapieżników – niedźwiedzi, wilków, szopów i pary starych lisów. Dwóch psowatych policjantów, w każdym razie nie budziło tu takich podejrzeń, jakie mogliby w innej okolicy **.**

„Przecież, tak się nazywa – Rogatek.”

„Bo jest w nim taka wodna roślina.” Wymamrotał Wolford

„Okej, przede wszystkim to ohydne. Po drugie, masz może kawałek papieru?”

Wolford przeszukał swoją kurtkę i wyciągnął świstek, który podał do oczekującej łapy Nicka.

„Po trzecie” Kontynuował lis, szukając długopisu we własnych kieszeniach. „To taka gra słowna, z no wiesz – rogów. Jak możesz tego nie łapać?”

„Nie każda nazwa w tym cholernym mieście jest grą słowną, Wilde. Co tam piszesz?”

Nick napisał „O której kończysz zmianę?” zakończone małą, mrugającą lisią buźką. Odwrócił kartkę w stronę partnera.

„To nie miłe.” Powiedział Wolford krzywiąc się.

„A co jak naprawdę mi się podoba?” Odpowiedział mu Nick. „A może martwisz się o mieszanie gatunków?”

„Ale z ciebie gnida.”

„Wiem” Nick puścił do niego oko, chowając notatkę pomiędzy parą dwudziestek. „Chyba wezmę Białego Kła. No wiesz, piwo dla drapieżników.”


	11. Polowanie, część druga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick i Wolford dokonują przełomu w śledztwie.

Wilczyca nie podniosła wzroku na Nicka dyskretnie przemykającego w jej stronę. W przeciwieństwie do kilku innych zwierząt, które wydawały się bacznie obserwować go ze swoich stolików. Lis nie liczył, że dwójka nieznajomych pozostanie niezauważona w tej norze złodziei **,** ale miał nadzieję, że jego zdolności aktorskie chociaż odrobinę uspokoją podejrzenia, które z pewnością wzbudził jego partner.

Nick oparł łokieć w puchowej kurtce o ladę i wypróbował na barmance kolejny ze swoich łobuzerskich uśmiechów. Wreszcie spojrzała na niego, ale wyjątkowo beznamiętnie.

„Nalej mi Białego Kła.”

Przytaknęła i odwróciła się w stronę nalewaka. Nick dotknął w kieszeni kurtki notatki zawiniętej w banknoty. Wilczyca go nie lubiła, to jasne, ale warto było spróbować. Urok osobisty i szeroki uśmiech rzadko zawodził lisa, a pieniądze zazwyczaj tylko pomagały. Zazwyczaj.

Gruby, staromodny kufel wylądował na barze tuż przed nim, beztrosko rozpryskując trochę piany na jego łapę. Ostentacyjnie otrzepał rękaw a drugą łapą położył pieniądze przed sobą, poza widokiem postronnych, jak miał nadzieję.

„Płacisz za kumpla?” zapytała podejrzliwie, zabierając banknoty.

„Nie.” Odpowiedział Nick mrugając do niej znacząco, zanim wziął spory łyk swojego piwa.

Wilczyca przewróciła oczami i spojrzała w dół, licząc napiwek pod ladą. Nick zaważył jak podniosła brwi, kiedy znalazła jego notatkę. Spojrzała na niego chłodno.

„Ja tylko podaję drinki” powiedziała. „Jak szukasz czegoś innego, to sprawdź po drugiej stronie ulicy. Chyba, że boisz się, że dziś pracuje twoja matka?”

Dwadzieścia pięć lat wysłuchiwania gatunkowych docinków, było jednym co pozwoliło mu zachować uśmiech. Mimo tego, te o matce nadal bolały. Podniósł lekko łapy, poduszkami do przodu w defensywnym geście.

„Nic niestosownego” zapewnił wilczycę. „Chciałem tylko pogadać” Obniżył głoś „Mam kilka pytań.”

Mrugnęła i przechyliła głowę, jakby jej podejrzenia właśnie się potwierdziły.

„To nie ta okolica” powiedziała spokojnie. „Następnym razem przyjdź z nakazem” Po czym dodała ciszej, drwiąc z jego konspiracyjnego tonu „Albo z mniej oczywistym partnerem.”

Nick miał kilka odpowiedzi na końcu języka, ale przełknął je z trudem. Był prawie pewien, że ich rozgryzła, ale może tylko blefowała. W każdym razie, nie chciał dawać jej niczego za darmo. Dokończył piwo jednym haustem, odstawił kufel i pchnął w jej stronę.

„Dzięki za piwo”

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, może w uznaniu, że lisi glina jednak nie był na tyle głupi, żeby łyknąć jej przynętę.

Wolford nadal męczył swojego Rogatka, kiedy Nick wrócił do ich stolika.

„I jak tam Casanova?”

Nick pokręcił głową i pochylił się mówiąc cicho. „Rozgryzła nas i pewnie nie tylko ona.”

Wolford przygryzł wargę patrząc na partnera. Jego wyraz pyska mówił, że to na pewno wina Nicka, ale wspaniałomyślnie nic nie powiedział. „W takim razie musimy się zbierać.”

Nick mu przytaknął „Zanim wieści dojdą do naszego tygrysa.”

Dwaj psowaci ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, bez nadmiernego pośpiechu, zostawiając za sobą niedopite piwo Wolforda. Teraz patrzyli na nich prawie wszyscy.

Chłód gwałtownie smagnął ich po pyskach, kiedy opuścili Jaskinię Niedźwiedzia. Do padającego śniegu dołączył przejmujący wiatr, który pędził tumany białego puchu po ulicy. Nick strząsnął kilka płatków ze swoich wąsów. Niejasne poczucie niepokoju zaczynało mu wiercić dziurę w brzuchu. Nie mogli pozwolić sobie na kolejny błąd.

„Sprawdźmy motel po drugiej stronie.” Ponownie zadecydował Wolford. „Wygląda na burdel, może będziemy mogli ich przycisnąć, jeżeli nie będą chcieli gadać.”

„Subtelnie” wymamrotał Nick.

„Coś mówiłeś?”

„Nic”

Przeszli przez ulicę, zapewne w niedozwolonym miejscu, ale śnieg dokładnie zamaskował jakiekolwiek ślady po przejściu. Nick odwrócił głowę, żeby kolejny podmuch wiatru nie nasypał mu śniegu w pysk i zupełnie przypadkiem jego wzrok padł na sklep spożywczy, który znajdował się kawałek za motelem.

Może to było jakieś zwierzę, a może tylko przystosowany do ciemności wzrok płatał mu figle w śnieżnobiałej zamieci. Ale coś wywołało odpowiedź w jego podświadomości.

„Fenrir” powiedział, nadal przyglądając się witrynie sklepu. „Widziałem coś”

Wolford się zatrzymał. „Co widziałeś?”

„Tam w sklepie.”

„Ale co?”

„Nie wiem, może nic.”

Wolford spojrzał na niego badawczo. „Dobra, chodźmy.”

Odezwało się radio. „Tylko spokojnie, zebra-trzy”

„Tak, mamo.” Odgryzł się Wolford.

Doszli do motelu, przed którym zatrzymali się na chwilę, zdając się bardzo dokładnie studiować ceny, po czym jakby nigdy nic ruszyli dalej.

Niepokój rozszedł się już po całych trzewiach Nicka a serce łomotało mu coraz bardziej.  Basu prawie zabił Judy, a on był od niej niewiele większy. Był też starszy i w dużo gorszej formie. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby był na miejscu swojej partnerki, to czy w ogóle miałaby kogo odwiedzać w szpitalu.

Doszli do witryny sklepu a Nick zajrzał do środka. Nie było tam nikogo, prócz małej polarnej królicy za ladą. Zastanowił się, lekko zawstydzony, czy to nie ona przyciągnęła jego wzrok. Byli już na miejscu a dalej nie było nic poza małym domem i wypożyczalnią skuterów.

„Może się rozejrzymy?” zapytał Nick

„Jednak nie obejdziesz się bez tych świerszczy, co?” Wolford wysyczał przez zęby.

Drzwi zadzwoniły dzwonkiem, gdy je otwierali a królica o mało nie wyskoczyła ze skóry.

„Przepraszam.” Powiedział Nick z najcieplejszym uśmiechem kanciarza. „Powinniśmy byli zapukać.”

„Nie gryziemy.” Dodał Wolford, ku cichemu zniesmaczeniu Nicka.

Królica gapiła się na nich wielkimi oczami a jej nos drgał gwałtownie. Wyglądała jakby miała zaraz rzucić się do ucieczki. Nicka skręciło w żołądku, przypomniał sobie swoje najgorsze momenty z Judy, a potem zrobiło mu się głupio, że jeszcze to pamięta.

Tak jak z barmanką, teraz też nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zranione uczucia. To nie była jego królica a jej przerażenie było co najmniej dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że większość mieszkańców Glacier Heights miała kły i pazury.

„Wszystko w porządku?” zapytał Wolford, najwyraźniej myśląc podobnie. „Przecież to nie może być pierwszy lis, jakiego widzisz.”

Nick skorzystał z okazji, żeby rozejrzeć się po sklepie. Zwrócił uwagę, że tutaj też, na półce z przekąskami nie było świerszczy. Znalazł za to ekspres do kawy i kilka papierowych kubków. Zastanowił się przez chwilę – zdecydowanie nie potrzebował więcej pobudzenia, ale z drugiej strony było mu cholernie zimno. Poszedł więc na kompromis i nalał sobie bezkofeinowej. Karton mleka przy ekspresie był pusty więc sięgnął po kolejny do lodówki.

Zatrzymał łapę w połowie drogi. Lodówka była pusta. Sąsiednie gabloty były pełne mrożonek i alkoholu, ale cały nabiał zniknął. Zmrużył oczy zdziwiony.

„Hej” zawołał do królicy przy kasie. „Macie mleko? Albo śmietankę do kawy? Lodówka jest pusta.”

Nie odpowiedziała, więc ruszył w jej stronę z kubkiem w łapie. Patrzyła na niego, gdy podchodził, jej nos nadal drgał i oddychała niespokojnie.

Nick wskazał na swój kubek. „Mleko? Do tego?”

„M-my— „wykrztusiła cichym głosem. „Nie—nie dostaliśmy dostawy. Nie ma mleka.” Jej wzrok na krótką chwilę padł w kierunku drzwi na zaplecze. Nick leniwie podążył za jej wzrokiem.

W całej swojej niesubtelności, Wolford potrafił wyłapać sygnał „Mój kumpel naprawdę lubi mleko do kawy.” Powiedział pojednawczo. „Jesteś pewna, że niczego nie masz? Może na zapleczu?”

Otworzyła pyszczek, złapała kilka urwanych oddechów zanim powiedziała. „Przepraszam, ale— ‘

Usłyszeli brzęk metalu dobiegający z zaplecza.

Królica zamarła, stając się jakby jeszcze bielsza.

Nick i Wolford spojrzeli na siebie. Wilk wskazał głową w kierunku, z którego nadszedł dźwięk.

Dwójka policjantów ruszyła w stronę drzwi a biały królik starał się zagrodzić im drogę, krzycząc łamiącym się głosem.

„Nie, nie możecie— ‘

Nick sięgnął do kurtki i mignął odznaką, kiedy ją mijali. Wcale jej to nie uspokoiło. Krzyk zamienił się w paniczne piski.

„Nie, nie, nie”

Wahadłowe drzwi na zaplecze poddały się z łatwością, gdy w nie wbiegli i zaraz, gwałtownie wróciły na swoje miejsce.

Sada Basu był przed nimi, stojąc nieruchomo w cieniu. W ciasnym pomieszczeniu biały tygrys sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze większego niż na ulicach Happytown. Z bliska wyglądał źle, był zbyt chudy, chory albo niedożywiony a jego futro matowe i potargane. W lewej łapie trzymał płócienną torbę.

W prawej łapie tygrysa, trzymany w pół był starszy, biały królik.

„Kurwa” zaklął Nick.

Wolford wyciągał broń, gdy Basu wreszcie się poruszył. Tygrys pchnął królika w stronę dwójki policjantów. Lecąc, potrącił wilka, odsuwając jego łapę z bronią po czym wpadł na Nicka zwalając go z nóg. Korzystając z okazji Basu, przebił się ramieniem przez boczne drzwi i rzucił do ucieczki korytarzem.

Wilk ruszył za nim, krzycząc namiary do swojego mikrofonu. Nick pozbierał się chwilę później, ale zatrzymał się, żeby sprawdzić co z królikiem, który trząsł się przerażony, ale nie wyglądał na rannego.

„Nic ci nie jest?”

Królik przytaknął mu niemrawo. Usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią, Nick pobiegł przez roztrzaskane przejście ślizgając się na podłodze. Korytarz był prawie całkowicie ciemny, ale lis zauważył w przelocie szary ogon znikający za zakrętem i ruszył za nim. Dotarł do tylnego wyjścia i wybiegł na przeraźliwie jasną i lodowatą ulicę, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Air One z rykiem przeleciał mu nad głową, wywołując śnieżne tornado swoim wirnikiem. Wolford zaczynał doganiać Basu, dopóki tygrys nie zboczył z drogi i ruszył w stronę wzgórza. Nick zmarszczył brwi biegnąc –w tamtym kierunku nic nie było, poza ogrodzeniem z drutem kolczastym, lasem i – o kurwa – skuterem śnieżnym.

Lis sklął się w myślach za przegapienie tak oczywistej rzeczy, kiedy jeszcze mieli okazję powęszyć. Wolford krzyknął do tygrysa. Basu wbiegł na maskę pickupa zaparkowanego przy ostatnim domu przed ogrodzeniem i stamtąd wskoczył na taras. W pełnym biegu oddał z niego zdumiewający skok – daleko poza możliwościami Nicka, czy Wolforda – przemknął nad drutem kolczastym i wylądował ciężko na czterech łapach, w śniegu po drugiej stronie.

Tygrys uruchamiał skuter, gdy wilk i lis dobiegli do ogrodzenia. Czyjś zniekształcony głos krzyczał im w słuchawkach.

„—bra-trzy, Air One musi zawrócić, za słaba widoczność. Powtarzam, niebezpieczne warunk— ‘

Wolford zaklął szpetnie i wyłączył mikrofon. Nick zdążył otworzyć pysk, żeby zapytać dlaczego, kiedy zobaczył, jak wilk podnosi broń.

„Nie!”

Nick zdążył odsunąć łapy Wolforda w ostatniej chwili. Huk wystrzału utonął w ryku skutera śnieżnego, który podnosząc tumany śniegu ruszył w kierunku linii drzew.

Wolford warknął, kopiąc bezsilnie w zamkniętą furtkę. Przestrzelenia zamka działało tylko w filmach, ich tygrys uciekał a oni byli zamknięci po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia.

Odwrócił się do Nicka i podnosząc go bez trudu za kołnierz, pchnął nim w ogrodzenie. Nick nagle poczuł się lekki jak piórko w uchwycie większego ssaka.

„Durny, pieprzony lis!”

Lekki jak piórko.

„Wolford”

„Ty cholerny tchórzu— ‘

„Wolford!”

„Co?!”

„Przerzuć mnie na drugą stronę.”

„Chyba żartujesz.”

„Przerzuć mnie przez ogrodzenie.”

Wolfordowi nie trzeba było kolejny raz powtarzać. Puścił lisa, pozwolił mu się odwrócił i chwycił go mocno jedną łapą za pas a drugą za kurtkę na grzbiecie. Nick usłyszał kolejne przekleństwo wilka, gdy ten brał zamach i poczuł jak jego stropy odrywają się od ziemi.

Był to imponujący rzut, daleko poza zakresem policyjnego treningu Wolforda, mimo wszystko nie można było nazwać go pełnym sukcesem.

Nick prawie przeleciał na drutem kolczastym, jednak jego stopa, o włos za nisko zahaczyła o jeden ze zwojów. Lis poczuł palący ból. Odwrócony nagle do góry nogami uderzył pyskiem o metalową siatkę, kolejne ukłucie bólu i upadł w śnieg po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia.

Z trudem podniósł się na nogi, otrzepując kurtkę. Spojrzał w dół – krew zaczynała barwić jaskrawą czerwienią śnieg wokół jego prawej stopy.

„Wilde, w porządku?”

Nick niemrawo pokazał Wolfordowi podniesionego kciuka i zaczął kuśtykać po śladach skutera, głębiej w kierunku lasu.

Śnieżyca zdążyła urosnąć do rozmiarów pełnej zamieci i po krótkiej chwili postać wilka krzyczącego do mikrofonu rozpłynęła się za nim w białym pyle. Nick brnął w kierunku drzew zostawiając za sobą pojedynczy rząd krwawych śladów. Basu nie mógł uciec daleko, nawet na skuterze – za lasem nie było nic poza nieprzekraczalną Ścianą.

Ślad tygrysa zaczynał powoli niknąć w nawałnicy. Nick nie chciał zawrócić, musiał dowiedzieć się, gdzie zniknął Basu - raz wykurzyli go z kryjówki i bardzo prawdopodobne, że nie będą mieli drugiej szansy. Po chwili, ciemny kształt zaczął wyłaniać się z bieli przed lisem. Zmrużył oczy – to był skuter śnieżny.

Pojazd utknął w przykrytym śniegiem wąwozie, Basu porzucił go i jak wskazywała wzburzona zaspa – wspiął się po krawędzi. Nick ruszył za nim, ale na równym gruncie po drugiej stronie rozpadliny ślady tygrysa błyskawicznie znikały pod naporem nawałnicy.

Oznaczało, to że Basu był niedaleko.

„Kurwa” Nick zaklął cicho.

„Mobile One, tu zebra-trzy, Wilde. Zgubiłem ślad podejrzanego, poruszał się na południe w stronę Ściany Klimatycznej. Porzucił skuter. Jestem gdzieś na południe od Glacier Heights. Odbiór.”

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Nick potknął się o zakopany pod śniegiem korzeń i podpierając się łapami przed upadkiem, zwrócił uwagę na kolejne plamy krwi, jakie zostawiała jego ranna stopa.

„Kurwa” zaklął tym razem głośno, wstając. Upadł jeszcze raz, gdy spróbował obciążyć drętwiejącą nogę. Podniósł się na kolana i rozejrzał po okolicy. Jego wzrok zaczynał tracić ostrość.

Nick nienawidził lasów, wszystko wyglądało tu tak samo. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie był, zgubił też trop tygrysa. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego krwawy ślad nie zniknie zbyt szybko. Przeklinając i mrugając załzawionymi oczami sięgnął do zamka kurtki. Trzęsącymi się łapami rozpiął go i wyciągnął pistolet. Jeżeli Basu będzie chciał go dorwać, nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwiać.

Nick kurczowo trzymał broń w skostniałych łapach. Obracał się w miejscu, miał wrażenie, że przez godziny, starając się patrzeć we wszystkich kierunkach jednocześnie. Zastanawiał się czy nie powinien był pozwolić Wolfordowi zastrzelić Basu. Może powinien pozwolić mu uciec, zamiast ryzykować? Co będzie z jego matką? Judy na pewno się nią zajmie, kiedy wydobrzeje.

Zastanawiał się też, jak Judy poradzi sobie bez niego. To była oczywiście jej wina, cała ta durna odwaga i ideały. Ale tego akurat nie żałował. Uśmiechnął się do siebie patrząc, jak śnieg zbiera mu się na pysku.

Przed jego nosem, zbliżała się wielka i ciemna postać.

Nick poczuł uścisk strachu, ale gdzieś daleko i bez znaczenia. Spokojnie podniósł broń.

„WILDE!” odezwał się donośny i władczy głos. „Opuść tą cholerną broń.”

Znał ten głos. Posłuchał, poza tym tygrysy nie miały rogów.

Więcej kształtów zmaterializowało się za szefem -  porucznik Azzaby w grubej puchowej kurtce, Wolford i kilku funkcjonariuszy TUSK wystarczająco lekkich, żeby poruszać się w śniegu. Jeden z nich mamrotał coś do radia, które trzymał w łapie. Było wielkie i przestarzałe, ale przede wszystkich działało. Reszta zaczynała otaczać rannego lisa. Ktoś zabrał mu broń. Mimo hałasu, Nick zaczął powoli odpływać.

\---

„Psst!”

Nick obudził się w nieznajomym pokoju. Było ciemno, poza kilkoma rozproszonymi światłami na krawędziach sufitu. Ciepły i gryzącą koc, dużo beżowego ustrojstwa, igła w jego ramieniu – był więc w szpitalu. Tak mocno zranił się w stopę?

Spróbował nią poruszyć i cała prawa noga odezwała się palącym bólem. Pewnie tak – pomyślał.

„Psst!” głos usilnie odezwał się jeszcze raz.

Odwrócił się, skręcając swoje obolałe ciało na szeleszczącym prześcieradle. Na ścianie był zegar, który wskazywał 12:48 AM. Ciekawe jakiego dnia?

„Psst!” powtórzył głos. „Tu jestem, głupku.”

To był miły głos. Mrugając ospale spojrzał w dół.

Judy Hopps stała koło jego łóżka. Stopy wystawały je spod zbyt dużej szpitalnej piżamy, jedną łapę miała w temblaku, ale uśmiechała się do niego łobuzersko.

„Cześć, głupku.”


	12. Bawół i Gazela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick odwiedza szpital, sprawa toczy sie dalej.

„Karotka?”

„Ciszej!” upomniała go. „Jak pielęgniarki mnie znajdą to każą mi wracać do łóżka!”

„Przepraszam” wyszeptał „Co ty tu robisz?”

„Słyszałam, że robiłeś moja robotę” Wspięła się na palce „Musiałam przyjść i zobaczyć sama.”

 „No i jestem” potwierdził krzywiąc się „Prawie nienaruszony”

Królica przyjrzała mu się z lekkim uśmiechem.

„Bogo mówi, że mam na ciebie zły wpływ.” Powiedziała.

„Serio?”

„Tak” uśmiechnęła się szerzej. „Ale śmiał się, kiedy to mówił. Posuń się.”

Poklepała materac koło niego. Nick z małym trudem przesunął się, żeby mogła wskoczyć na łóżko. Koc zsunął się z jego zabandażowanej łapy. Spojrzeli na nią oboje.

„Wygląda na to, że nie jestem zbyt dobry w byciu tobą, Karotka.”

„Chyba ja też nie.” Przyznała pokazując swój temblak. Nick zachichotał.

Zamilkli na chwilę. Judy przysunęła się i oparła o niego bokiem. Lis poczuł przyjemne mrowienie w brzuchu.

„Hej” wykrztusił.

„Hej” powiedziała patrząc na niego i dodała czulej „Cieszę się, że jesteś cały”.

„Ja też.” Odpowiedział. „Hopps i Wilde, najgorsi gliniarze na świecie.”

Judy odwróciła się i zaśmiała w rękaw jego piżamy. Objął ją ramieniem a królica przytuliła się mocniej.

„Powinienem częściej zostawać ranny.” Zamruczał.

„Nie” wymamrotała, zasypiając. „Nie mów tak, niedobry lis.”

Po chwili spała jak suseł. Jej partnerowi, zastanawiającemu się nad implikacjami takiego obrotu spraw, dołączenie do niej zajęło kolejne dziesięć minut.

\---

Nieprzyjemne ciepło na pysku wyrwało Nicka ze snu. Powoli otworzył oczy, ale zaraz zamknął je z powrotem – promień porannego Słońca znalazł drogę między żaluzjami, prosto w jego pole widzenia. Zaskomlał mimowolnie.

„Wreszcie się obudziłeś!” zaświergotał znajomy głos. „Już myślałam, że faktycznie nie żyjesz.”

Zmrużył oczy w kierunku Judy. Siedziała po turecku na krześle po drugiej stronie pokoju, nadal ubrana w szpitalną piżamę. Na kolanach trzymała podejrzanie znajomego, służbowego laptopa.

Nick zmarszczył brwi. „Skąd masz laptopa?”.

„Mówisz o tym?” Popatrzyła na komputer, jakby zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy. „To twój. Bogo go przyniósł.

„Co robi—Przecież miał hasło.”

„Zgadłam”

„Karotka, nie możesz tak po prostu— ‘

„Ta, ‘Karotka’ to kiepskie hasło.” Machnęła lekceważąco swoją zdrową łapą. „Nie przejmuj się, nie węszę.”

„Korzystasz z mojego komputera.” Obruszył się.

Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

„Ale nie czytałaś maili od mojej mamy?”

„Patrzę tylko na dokumenty. Obiecuję.”

„No dobra” Burknął opadając na swoją poduszkę i zamykając oczy. Było mu za gorąco pod kocem i noga swędziała go pod bandażem, ale nie chciał dawać Judy satysfakcji z wyciągnięcia go z łóżka.

„Przyniosłam ci kawę.”

Nie otworzył oczu. „Gadać to każdy potrafi.”

Lis z rozbawieniem usłyszał jak Judy prychnęła, a po chwili plask małych stóp o linoleum, nieokreślone szuranie i pat-pat-pat, kiedy do niego podchodziła. Wyciągnął otwartą łapę, w której po chwili, z satysfakcją poczuł papierowy kubek.

Wziął łyka. „Zimna” poskarżył się, chociaż wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

„Bo zaspałeś.”

„Prawie zginąłem.”

„Ja prawie zginęłam.” Poprawiła go. „Ty potknąłeś się o ogrodzenie.”

„Wiesz co wszyscy w tobie kochają Karotka? Że jesteś taka miła i empatyczna.”

Posłała mu chytry uśmieszek. „Ale ciebie nie oszukam, co?”

Nick zamiast odpowiedzi wziął długi i powolny łyk kawy.

„No rusz się.” Popędziła go. „Pielęgniarka powiedziała, że możesz dzisiaj pracować. Pewnie do końca dnia będziesz już chodził.”

„Nie do wiary.” Parsknął Nick. W środku czuł ulgę, że może wrócić do pracy w jednym kawałku, ale chodziło o zasadę. „Myślałem, że jestem bohaterem.”

„Może dla wszystkich innych.” Powiedziała. „Ale mnie nie oszukasz. Chcesz wiedzieć co znaleźli w archiwach na naszego tygrysa?”

„Uh— ‘Jego myśli zmieniły bieg. W zasadzie, chciał wiedzieć, i to bardzo. „Tak, jasne że tak.”

„Świetnie!” zaszczebiotała i praktycznie wystrzeliła, żeby sięgnąć po laptopa.

„Nie dorwaliśmy go, prawda?”

„Nie” odpowiedziała Judy. „Porucznik Azzaby otoczył teren i TUSK przeczesał go aż do Ściany. Ani śladu tygrysa.”

„Tylko jeden głupi lis.”

Judy położyła laptopa koło niego, żeby mógł spojrzeć i zręcznie wskoczyła na łóżko.

„Znaleźli jednak torbę ze skradzionym mlekiem, koło ogrodzenia” powiedziała „O co z nim chodziło?”

„Nie mam pojęcia.” Przyznał Nick. „Może nażarł się czegoś ostrego?”

„Buuu” uderzyła go w ramię. „Jak myślisz, gdzie uciekł? Na drzewo?”

„Może” powiedział. „Chociaż założyłem, że ekipa Azzaby’ego była wystarczająco bystra, żeby popatrzeć w górę.”

„A ty byłeś?” Zauważyła bardzo celnie.

Nick rozważył to przez chwilę.

„…Było tam bardzo strasznie. Jesteś niemiła, Karotka.”

Zaśmiała się. „Mówię tylko, że to prawdopodobne. A co ze Ścianą?”

„Miałby wejść do środka?”

„Albo na nią”

„Nie ma szans.” Nick powiedział z pewnością. „To kilkaset stóp gładkiego betonu. Potrzebowałby sprzętu do wspinaczki, takich metalowych rzeczy.”

„Haków?”

„No właśnie i liny. Nie widziałem, żeby miał cokolwiek z tego.”

„Hmmm” zamyślona potarła czoło. „W lesie jest mnóstwo miejsc, w których można się ukryć. A śnieg tylko pomaga je zamaskować.”

„Może ma legowisko” droczył się Nick „Jak dziki zwierz.”

„Śmiej się, Wilde. W Szarakówku mieliśmy gościa, który tak zrobił.”

„Serio?”

„Tak, kiedyś był programistą, ale postanowił wrócić do natury. Mieszkał w lesie przez trzy lata i włamywał się do domów.”

„O mój boże, a ja nigdy nawet nie byłem pod namiotem.”

Popatrzyła na niego z w połowie udawanym zdziwieniem. „Co za mieszczuch! Jeszcze zrobimy z ciebie lisa z wolnego wybiegu.”

Nick ściągnął wargi. „Może. Co jeszcze mamy na naszego tygrysa?”

„Trochę kryminalnej historii.” Powiedziała przeklikując się przez kolejne strony. „Kilka burd po pijaku. Napad z pobiciem na innym tygrysie.”

„Czyli jest dupkiem.” Nick zauważył. „Mamy nasz motyw.”

„Historia zatrudnienia długa i niespójna.”

„Jak moje życie seksualne.”

„Oh, zamknij się”

„Wyrażaj się Karotka. Ał!”

„Pracował w Bugburga, kiedy chodził do zawodówki. Później sporo krótkoterminowych kontraktów, głównie naprawy przemysłowe – Pawntiac, Reitherman, TEIL, Sh— ‘

„Czekaj” Przerwał jej Nick. „Co robił dla Riethermana?”

„Jest napisane tylko: ‘technik’. Czemu pytasz?”

„Reitherman, droga partnerko to firma budowlana, która specjalizuje się w megastrukturach.”

„Oh!” rozpromieniła się „Oni zbudowali Palm Hotel.”

Przytaknął, uśmiechając się. Całe dzieciństwo miała obsesję na punkcie miasta, więc chciał, żeby sama to rozgryzła.

„Iii?” Zachęcił ją. Zmarszczyła swoje małe, szare brwi.

„Oh, kurczę **”** Popatrzyła na lisa. „Ścianę Klimatyczną”

Przytaknął. „Tak jest. Nie wiem co dokładnie robił technik, ale Ściana ma co kilkaset stóp wejście konserwacyjne.”

„Tam musi być… Czekaj, Nick. Czemu nie wspomniałeś o tym wcześniej?”

„Wszystkie są zamknięte” powiedział wzruszając ramionami. „Żeby wejść, potrzebny jest kod do każdych drzwi.”

Królica popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.

„Który, mogło się zdarzyć, że odkryliśmy z Finnickiem w trakcie naszych, całkowicie legalnych interesów.”

„Jasne” przewróciła oczami. „Czyli, jeżeli Basu pracował przy Ścianie to będzie znał kod?”

„Na to wygląda. Myślisz, że powinienem zadzwonić do Wolforda? Gdzie, w ogóle jest mój telefon?”

„Um” Rozejrzała się po pokoju, aż jej wzrok zatrzymał się na kupce pogniecionych ubrań z poprzedniego dnia leżących na stoliku w kącie. Podeszła i zaczęła szukać w kieszeniach.

„Wiesz…” zaczął.

„Nie mów tego.”

„Jeżeli chciałaś— ‘

„Nie kończ.”

„—dobrać mi się do spodni— ‘

„NICK!”

Ktoś lekko zapukał do drzwi.

„WEJDŹ” powiedziała Judy, nieco głośniej niż planowała.

Szara lisica w szpitalnym fartuchu – pielęgniarka jak domyślił się Nick -  weszła do pokoju. Zawahała się, tylko na chwilę, wyglądała jakby zauważyła, że coś przerwała.

„Jak się czujesz panie Wilde?”

„Niedoceniony” odpowiedział „I noga mnie boli.”

Uśmiechnęła się. „Przyszłam zmienić bandaże, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko. Mogę też dać ci coś przeciwbólowego.”

Przechylił głowę i lekko wzruszył ramionami. „Za proszki podziękuję, ale z bandażem nie krępuj się.”

Lisica przytaknęła i wyciągnęła rolkę gazy z jednej z wielu szuflad przy łóżku Nicka. Odwróciła się do niego i zaczęła powoli rozwijać jego zakrwawiony opatrunek. Nad jej ramieniem złapał wzrok Judy, który posłał kilka sztyletów w jego stronę, zanim królica zajęła się z powrotem porzuconymi spodniami i kurtką.

„Jeżeli to coś zmienia” Pielęgniarka powiedziała cicho. „Wiele lisów docenia, że to robisz. Dużo to dla nas znaczy”. Czarne paski na policzkach biegnące od oczu po czubek nosa, rysowały coś na kształt maski na jej pysku. Nadawało to nieco złowieszczy wygląd, ale Nick widział w niej szczerą wdzięczność.

Cała ta uwaga, była raczej żartem skierowanym w Judy, nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien tego sprostować.

„Dzięki” powiedział zamiast tego, przyszło mu to łatwiej.

Judy nieco agresywnie machała mu przed nosem jego telefonem. Przyjął go z wdzięcznością. Pielęgniarka zajęła się jego raną, owijając ją świeżym bandażem. Złapał jej wzrok.

„Hej, pasiasta.” Podniosła głowę, zawstydzona. „Jak długo jeszcze tu będę?”

Zawiązała końcówkę bandaża. „Właściwie, to już mieliśmy cię wypisać. Przez jakiś czas powinieneś oszczędzać tą nogę, ale jesteś jak nowy.”

„Super. A skoro już pytam, co z moją partnerką?”

„Też jest prawie gotowa.” Powiedziała pielęgniarka. „Pewnie byłaby wcześniej, gdyby nie uciekała z łóżka.”

„Jestem obywatelką, Sylvia.” Wymamrotała Judy. „Mam swoje prawa.”

Nick usłyszał kliknięcie w swoim telefonie i przycisnął go do ucha.

„Wolford.”

„Hej Fenrir, to ja.”

„Wilde.” Powiedział wilk śmiertelnie poważnie. „Cześć.”

„Słuchaj, Hopps i ja przejrzeliśmy archiwa Basu. Chyba coś mamy.”

„Hopps? A co ona robi— Zresztą nieważne. Co macie?”

„Wygląda na to, że pracował przy obsłudze Ściany nie tak dawno temu. Może mieć kody dostępu do drzwi na poziomie gruntu.”

Wilk syknął przez zęby po drugiej stronie.

„Dobra. Myślisz, że tam siedzi?”

„A ty byś nie siedział?”

„Siedziałbym w domu z żoną i szczeniakami.” Prychnął Wolford. „Pogadam z porucznikiem. Odpoczywaj Wilde, damy ci znać, jak coś znajdziemy.”

„W zasadzie to właśnie wychodzę ze szpitala.” Nick powiedział szybko. „Przydałaby mi się podwózka na posterunek.”

Linia ucichła na chwilę.

„Jesteśmy bardzo zajęci.” Wolford odpowiedział w końcu. „Może złapiesz Zubera do domu? Weź wolne.”

„Ale— ‘

„Zasłużyłeś lisie. Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu.”

Wolford się rozłączył. Nick popatrzył na telefon z irytacją zanim zgasił ekran.

„Zuber?” powtórzyła Judy.

„Elita Zwierzogrodu nie może wysupłać radiowozu, żeby odebrać mnie z więzienia dla chorych.” Wymamrotał lis. „Wygląda na to, że Wolford chcę zamknąć sprawę zanim wrócę do służby.”

„Ojoj” Jest nos zadrgał ciekawsko. „Aż tak zalazłeś mu za skórę?”

„Coś w tym stylu.”

Uśmiechnęła się „W takim razie powinieneś już lecieć.”

„Pasiasta.” Zawołał Nick. Sylvia spojrzała z nad karty, w której właśnie pisała. „Muszę spadać, damy radę to przyspieszyć?”

„Jasne. Pójdę po formularz. Uważaj na nogę, jak będziesz się ubierać.”

Lisica wyszła, zamykając cicho drzwi za sobą. Nick i Judy popatrzyli na siebie.

„Karotka.”

„Hm?”

„Ostatni raz, kiedy tu byłem. Chciałem cię przeprosić.”

„Za?”

„Za mówienie, że nie możesz robić swojej roboty. Chyba nie mam do tego prawa.”

Popatrzyła na swoje stopy. „W porządku. Powinnam cię chociaż ostrzec zanim rzuciłam się w paszczę śmierci.” Zaśmiała się lekko. „Chyba faktycznie jesteśmy najgorszymi gliniarzami na świecie.”

„Poprawimy się.” Zasugerował.

„Tak, poprawimy.”

„Karotka, bałaś się? Kiedy pobiegłaś na niego? Kiedy to wszystko się stało?”

„Chyba tak.” Wzruszyła ramionami i zamilkła, po czym dodała. „Tak. Ale czasami… musisz coś zrobić, bo jeżeli nie zrobisz, to nikt nie zrobi.”

Nick przytaknął jej cicho. Podeszła bliżej do jego łóżka i pokazała mu swoją piżamę. Była na niej odklejająca się naklejka Junior ZPD, której nie zauważył wcześniej.

Podniósł brwi w cichym pytaniu.

„Bina i jej mama przyszły kilka dni temu. Kazały ci też podziękować, Nick.”

Judy nie należała do płaczliwych, ale Nick widział, że zbierają jej się łzy.

„Nie cierpię tego miejsca, Nick. Jest cicho i strasznie, nie mam co robić i wszystko mi boli. Tęsknie za tobą, tęsknie za Clawhauserem i resztą. Ale…” Zacisnęła oczy, żeby wypchnąć łzy. „Ale kiedy zobaczyłam Rachel, poczułam, że…”

„Że?”

„Że mogłabym walczyć z tuzinem tygrysów, Nick. Żeby tylko ratować takie jak one.”

Nick znowu przytaknął i wyciągnął łapę w jej stronę. Judy podeszła bliżej, objął ją i oparła głowę o jego pierś. Nick zachichotał.

„Z czego się śmiejesz?!” zażądała, nie podnosząc wzroku.

„Karotka, ale z ciebie zajebista bohaterka.”

„Ooooo”

Puścił ją. „Dobra, ruszmy się. Muszę wstawać.”

Zsunął koc i odwrócił się, tak że jego stopy zwisały z łóżka. Zaciskając zęby zeskoczył na podłogę, wypróbowując swoją ranną nogę. Lekko sapnął z bólu a Judy odruchowo wyciągnęła łapy, żeby go złapać. Odpędził ją i pokuśtykał w stronę sterty swoich ubrań.

„Chyba powinieneś dostać kule.” Skomentowała. Nick wzruszył ramionami i podniósł spodnie za pasek szukając portfela. Nadal był na miejscu. Popatrzył na swoją partnerkę.

„Odwróć się, Karotka.”

„Jasne, przepraszam.”

Wyślizgnął się piżamy i zaczął zakładać spodnie – najpierw ranną nogę, póki mógł to zrobić na stojąco. Z drugą było trudniej. Lis osunął się niezręcznie na podłogę i przewrócił na grzbiet wciągając spodnie do końca. Pomyślał, że przydałaby mu się pomoc, kiedy wspinał się na stolik, żeby stanąć na nogi.

W sumie—

„Hej, Karotka.”

„Tak?”

„Nie chciałabyś skoczyć gdzieś na obiad?”

Jej uszy obróciły się w jego stronę, ale zachowała na tyle opanowania, żeby się nie odwrócić. Co, zapewne uczyniłoby tą sytuację bardziej nieręczną.

„Nie możesz mnie zaprosić bez spodni.”

„Nie dogodzisz.” Powiedział szarpiąc się z koszulką. „Ostatnio chciałaś wiedzieć, dlaczego cię nie zaprosiłem.”

„Tak” przyznała „Bo byłeś głupkiem?”

„A teraz?”

„Nadal jesteś” Usłyszał śmiech w jej głosie. „Ale trochę mniejszym.”

„To znaczy, że się zgadzasz? Możesz się odwrócić.”

„No nie wiem” powiedziała uśmiechając się i podchodząc do lisa. „Jestem w szpitalu, a ty wyglądasz jak wrak.”

„W zasadzie” skontrował „Oboje jesteśmy w szpitalu.”

Usłyszeli sugestywne pukanie do drzwi. Judy popatrzyła na drzwi a później z powrotem na Nicka. Nie mając dostępnego krawata, ściągnęła go w dół za kołnierz koszuli.

„Może najpierw dopadniesz swojego tygrysa” Wyszeptała mu do ucha, „A potem zaprosisz mnie jeszcze raz?”. Puściła go i zawołała Sylvię.

\---

Nick w końcu musiał wziąć Zubera, bo jego ostatnia nadzieja – Finnick, nie odbierał telefonu. Chciał jeszcze wrócić do mieszkania, żeby przebrać się i zjeść coś co nie przeszło przez trzy pary łap po drodze ze stołówki, ale zrezygnował, bo sprawa się toczyła i nie miał zamiaru niczego przegapić. Dał napiwek kierowcy zanim wygrzebał się z samochodu, wyciągnął kule z tylnego siedzenia i zatrzasnął drzwi biodrem. Taksówka włączyła się do ruchu w Savannah Central, a Nick pokuśtykał do głównego wejścia posterunku.

Pogoda była tak samo ładna, jak zwykle a miasto żyło wokół Nicka. Wydawało się nie przejmować morderczymi tygrysami na wolności i uzbrojonymi drapieżnikami na ich tropie.

Drzwi otworzyły się, gdy do nich podszedł. Wewnątrz atmosfera była zupełnie inna – funkcjonariusze chodzili szybko, z opuszczonymi głowami albo wymieniając ze sobą krótkie zdania. Nawet Clawhauser był zajęty rozmową przez telefon. Dla postronnego mogło to wyglądać jak chłodny profesjonalizm, ale Nick wiedział co się dzieje.

Bogo szykował się na wojnę.

Zaciskając zęby, Nick skręcił w lewo, w stronę prysznicy. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do pracy, ale w szafce miał świeży mundur, a kolejny dzień w ciuchach, w których skończył pieszą pogoń nie wydawał mu się zachęcający.

Prysznice były puste, jak się spodziewał – kolejna zmiana miała zacząć się nie wcześniej niż za kilka godzin. Nick wziął jeden z największych ręczników, oparł kule o ławkę i ściągnął wczorajsze ubrania.

Woda była co najwyżej letnia, po prysznicach porannej zmiany, ale miał to gdzieś. Stał pod strumieniem wody przez chwilę, pozwalając, żeby jego futro nasiąknęło aż do skóry. Wyszorował się mocno, prawie do bólu – może mocniej niż było trzeba, ale od dłuższego czasu liniał i przydało mu się pozbyć podszerstka.

Usatysfakcjonowany, Nick zakręcił wodę i wytarł się ręcznikiem. Zobaczył swoje odbicie w lustrze i zaśmiał się do siebie. Dla większości ssaków woda nie była najszczęśliwsza, a lis nie był wyjątkiem. Wyglądał jak chuda, kolczasta jaszczurka.

Nick zdążył dokuśtykać do swojej szafki. Kiedy otwierał kłódkę, usłyszał za sobą szorstki głos.

„Słyszałem, że cię tu znajdę.”

Odwrócił się - to był Wolford i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Nagle, wilk wszedł w przestrzeń osobistą Nicka górując nad nim. Lis walcząc z odruchem, żeby się skurczyć, popatrzył wyprostowany na drugiego drapieżnika.

„Hej”

„Myślałem, że bierzesz dzisiaj wolne.” Warknął Wolford.

„Myślałem o tym.” Nick wzruszył ramionami z wypracowaną nonszalancją. „Ale nie chciałem przegapić zabawy.”

Wilk przytaknął, jakby zrozumiał, po czym z zaskakującą szybkością jego łapa pchnęła Nicka o szafkę. Lis zachwiał się i podparł łapą za plecami, żeby utrzymać równowagę. Czuł tępe pazury wilka na swojej piersi.

„W takim razie.” Powiedział Wolford. „Posłuchaj mnie uważnie.”

Wilk podniósł uszy, rozejrzał się za po szatni i pochylił nad lisem, tak że byli prawie nos w nos.

„Wiem co sobie myślisz.” Wycedził przez zęby. „Myślisz, że jesteś mądrzejszy niż wszyscy inni. Ale to nie ty decydujesz, jak działa ZPD. Nie ty decydujesz, jak robimy swoją robotę. Twoja obrona praw zwierząt naraża mnie, naraża ciebie i narazi twoją słodką, małą partnerkę. Gdyby nie twój wczorajszy gówniany wybryk to byłoby po wszystkim. Wypełnialibyśmy papiery i popijali pieprzoną mrożoną latte z bitą śmietaną i wiórkami czekoladowymi.”

„Czy wilki mogą jeść czekoladę?” Wtrącił się Nick. „Nie wydaje mi się.”

Wolford szarpnął go za futro na piersi i jeszcze raz uderzył nim o szafkę. Nick potknął się, oparł na rozciętej nodze i poczuł ukłucie bólu, które rozeszło mu się po kończynie, aż do miednicy. Utrzymał wzrok wilka, próbując nie okazać słabości. Trudno było zgrywać twardego z potarganym, mokrym futrem i ranną nogą.

„To twoje ostatnie ostrzeżenie, Wilde” kontynuował Wolford. „Trzymaj się, kurwa z dala i nie wchodź nam w drogę.”

To był kiepski moment na kolejne docinki, więc jakimś cudem Nickowi udało się utrzymać zamknięty pysk. Wolford puścił go w momencie, kiedy do szatni weszła grupka innych policjantów.

„Do zobaczenia później.” Nick powiedział dwuznacznie. Wolford przytaknął mu, odwrócił i wyszedł przepychając się między wchodzącymi zwierzętami.

Lis poczekał, aż wszyscy pójdą, po czym usiadł delikatnie na ławce i odsunął ręcznik, żeby obejrzeć swoją nogę. Szwy pękły i świeża krew sączyła się na podłogę.

\---

Do czasu, kiedy Nick przywdział swój mundur, świeżo wyprasowany z elegancko podwiniętymi rękawami i dotarł na antresolę na czwartym piętrze, jego futro było prawie suche. Pomimo uwag Wolforda, zaczynał czuć się z powrotem jak policjant.

Standardowy paralizator ZPD wisiał mu przy pasie. Pistolet, który nosił przez kilka ostatnich dni zabrano mu, kiedy wylądował w szpitalu i nie było czasu odnaleźć go, ani poprosić o nowy. W gruncie rzeczy, Nick nie był też pewien czy nadal go chciał.

Biurko Wolforda było puste i nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć mu, gdzie spotkali się jego współpracownicy, ale głos Bogo był wystarczająco donośny. Nick pokuśtykał do sali konferencyjnej na końcu korytarza, z której głos zdawał się dochodzić. Opierając się na jednej kuli, otworzył drzwi.

Wolford, komendant Bogo i porucznik Azzaby stali wokół stołu znajdującego na środku niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Był z nimi też postawny bóbr w wykrochmalonej koszuli, bez odznaki, z plakietką gościa. Wolford, Azzaby i bóbr pochylali się nad stertą papierów a Bogo stał nieco dalej przyglądając się ich poczynaniom z miną sędziego. Gdy wszedł, wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w stronę małego lisa.

Azzaby, będąc najbliżej drzwi, natychmiast podszedł i przytrzymał je dla Nicka, żeby mógł użyć obojga kul. Pysk Wolforda był jak maska.

„Posterunkowy Wilde.” Bogo powiedział lekko zdziwiony. „Czujemy się lepiej?”

Nick mrugnął, oparł kule o krawędź stołu i pokuśtykał resztę drogi. „Wprost świetnie, szefie.”

Bogo prychnął i przewrócił oczami. „Wprowadź, Wilde’a poruczniku.”

Gazela przytaknął i złapał wzrok Nicka podsuwając mu jeden z wielkich arkuszy papieru.

„Posterunkowy Wilde, to jest Max Orovill z Reithman Corporation. Będzie nam doradzał w operacji przy Ścianie.”

Nick zagwizdał. „Nie tracicie czasu.”

Azzaby przytaknął. „Wyciągnęliśmy plany Ściany z archiwów.” Wyjaśnił w krótkich i stanowczych słowach, kogoś kto wyjaśniał już wiele rzeczy w swoim życiu. „Miasto nigdy ich nie zdigitalizowało, więc patrzysz na oryginał. Tylko na niego nie kichnij.”

Nick przyjrzał się planom. Były zbyt skomplikowane dla jego niewprawnego wzroku, pełne linii, cyferek, notatek i jeszcze większej ilości linii. Nie próbował udawać zrozumienia, więc popatrzył na Azzaby’ego wyczekująco.

„To całkiem proste.” Kontynuował porucznik, gestykulując. „Jest jeden główny korytarz biegnący na poziomie gruntu, wzdłuż całej ściany. Co pół mili rozszerza się do przedsionka z drzwiami konserwacyjnymi.”

Przytakując, Nick przeciągnął pazurem w poprzek planu. „Każdy przedsionek ma wejście od strony Tundratown i wejście od strony Sahara Square, prawda?”

„Dokładnie”

Wolford warknął „Więc może być już w Sahara Square.”

„Wątpię” powiedział Azzaby potrząsając głową. „Po tej stronie Ściany jest otwarty teren z wydmami ciągnącymi się przez mile. Bez osłony burzy, na pewno byśmy go zauważyli.”

Wilk zmrużył oczy sięgając przed Nickiem stukając pazurem w arkusz. „Jeżeli go tu nie ma, to— ‘

„Jeżeli go tam nie ma, to cała operacja będzie porażką.” Przerwał mu Azzaby. „Zakładamy, że tam jest, bo to najlepsze co mamy.”

Gazela odsunął się i wskazał na bobra. „Pan Oroville.” Powiedział. „Właśnie wprowadzał nas w szczegóły dostępu do Ściany. Proszę kontynuować.”

Bóbr nerwowo odchrząknął. „Ściana jest podzielona na sekcje, długości mniej więcej jednej mili.” Wyjaśnił. „Ze względów bezpieczeństwa, każda jest zabezpieczona osobnym kodem.”

„Więc nasz gość nie może pójść, gdzie chce.” Zauważył Nick.

„Eee, to prawda.” Potwierdził bóbr. „Kiedy pan Basu dla nas pracował, miał dostęp tylko do sekcji 222.”

„W okolicach Glacier Heights?”

„Dokładnie tak.”

Pokój zamarł, gdy Azzaby głośno wypuścił powietrze, zamykając oczy. Musieli podjąć decyzję. Otworzył je i popatrzył na Bogo. Komendant przytaknął, prawie niezauważalnie.

„W porządku.” Powiedział Azzaby, przesuwając plany w swoją stronę. „Zakładam, Oroville, że byłeś w korytarzu serwisowym. Gdzie byś się zabunkrował?”

„W głównym przedsionku jest najwięcej miejsca.” Zaryzykował bóbr. „Mógłby pójść w jedną i drugą stronę, ale bez kodu do sąsiedniej sekcji to ślepe uliczki.”

„A co jest tutaj?” Zapytał Nick, wskazując na małe przejście obok drzwi serwisowych.

„Wentylacja. Biegnie przez przedsionek i wzdłuż korytarza. Dość łatwo ściągnąć kratkę, jeżeli potrzebujecie. Planowaliśmy zastąpić je czymś mocniejszym.”

„W rozmiarze na królika.” Zamyślił się Azzaby. „Szkoda, że nie mamy Hopps.” Po czym dodał „Wygląda na to, że musimy wejść na ślepo.”

Gazela przyjrzał się planom jeszcze przez chwilę. „Naszą najlepszą szansą jest zabezpieczenie, z dystansu wejść od obu stron. Musimy być gotowi go przechwycić, jeżeli spróbuje uciec.” Po chwili dodał. „Oroville, jeżeli dasz nam kod do kolejnej sekcji, to wyślemy tam jedną drużynę. Może uda się go wykurzyć na zewnątrz.”

„Mogę wam dać kody do obu sąsiednich sekcji.” Zaoferował bóbr.

„Nie ma potrzeby.” Odpowiedział Azzaby. „I tak jest w potrzasku. Będziemy strzelać do siebie nawzajem, jeżeli uderzymy z obu stron.”

„W porządku, czego tylko potrzebujecie.” Zgodził się Oroville i dodał po chwili namysłu. „Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz.”

„Tak?”

„Ściana jest niewiarygodnie gruba.” Skrzywił się „Nasi ludzie nigdy nie byli w stanie nawiązać żadnej łączności ze środka.”

Porucznik przytaknął beznamiętnie i popatrzył na Bogo. „Wygląda na to, że będziemy synchronizować zegarki do tej akcji, sir.”

„Jak za starych dobrych czasów.” Burknął bawół.

Usłyszeli cichy dźwięk telefonu. Azzaby wyciągnął go z kieszeni i popatrzył na ekran.

„Mobile One jest gotowy, sir.” Powiedział chowając urządzenie.

„Świetnie” odpowiedział Bogo. „Do dzieła, poruczniku.”

\---

Przyczepa mobilnego centrum dowodzenia kołysała się i podskakiwała na wybojach drodze do celu, nie oszczędzając rannej nogi Nicka. Lis starał się utrzymać na siedzeniu, zapinając na sobie kevlarową kamizelkę. Bogo, niewzruszony siedział naprzeciwko Nicka i Wolforda. Krótki czas reakcji zawsze był chlubą ZPD a jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jakich dowiedział się lis po ukończeniu akademii, było to jak szef bardzo ceni sobie koordynację i wydajność. Może dlatego sam tak często pojawiał się w terenie?

W każdym razie, nie można było odmówić mu skuteczności. Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Mobile One zajął pozycję na północ od Ściany Azzaby oznajmił, że Mobile Two jest na miejscu po drugiej stronie. Posterunki z Sahara Square i Tundratown, wysłały wsparcie, które również dotarło. Wszystko w ciągu dwudziestu minut od sygnału do rozpoczęcia.

Ktoś otworzył drzwi przyczepy, Nick poczuł, jak zimny podmuch niosący drobinki śniegu poruszył futrem na jego pysku. Zapiął szczelniej swoją kurtkę – tym razem oznaczoną pełnymi barwami ZPD i z wysiłkiem stanął na nogi.

Ranny lis, wyszedł jako ostatni, chwiejąc się nieco, bo Wolford ani myślał pomóc mu zejść po schodkach. Na zewnątrz było zimno a wiatr chłostał ich bez litości. Uzbrojeni funkcjonariusze rozstawili się dookoła centrum dowodzenia a Bogo rozmawiał z grupką oficerów TUSK. Wolford pospiesznie ruszył, żeby do nich dołączyć.

Znajdowali się mniej więcej pół mili od Ściany i domniemanego legowiska Basu. Wybrali podejście nieco na wschód od Glacier Heights, gdzie las był mniej gęsty, ale nadal mieli do pokonania strome i niedostępnie bezdroże. Na szczęście, resztę drogi planowali pokonać ratrakami, które znacznie lepiej sprawdzały się w takim terenie.

Jeden z oficerów TUSK odłączył się od grupki i przywołał Nicka gestem. Bogo wyjaśniał szczegóły akcji, kiedy do nich podszedł.

„— jego stan jest niejasny. Należy założyć, że nadal jest ekstremalnie niebezpieczny. Użyjcie ostrej amunicji wedle własnego osądu. Nie potrzebuję więcej rannych funkcjonariuszy.” Wszyscy spojrzeli znacząco na Nicka.

„Jak będziemy w drodze” Bogo kontynuował „Porucznik Azzaby da znać drużynie w Ścianie. Zaczną szturm dokładnie o trzynastej zero zero. Jakieś pytania? Wilde, jesteś pewien, że jedziesz z nami?”

Nick zacisnął zęby z determinacja. „Nie przegapię tego, szefie.”

„W takim razie do dzieła.” Zaordynował Bogo. „Wolford, Wilde, ze mną. Sierżancie, powiadom porucznika.”

Rozproszyli się w kierunku ratraków, kiedy guziec w stopniu sierżanta przekazywał przez radio rozkazy Azzaby’emu. Bogo wyciągnął do Nicka wielką, pomocną racicę, kiedy wsiadali do pojazdu.

Zajęli miejsca na ławkach pomiędzy opancerzonymi funkcjonariuszami TUSK, którzy nosili wielofunkcyjne karabinki OIZW. Strzelec mógł wybierać pomiędzy ostrą amunicją a pociskami usypiającymi. Nick dotknął swojego paralizatora. Przeczuwał, że to wszystko skończy się paskudnie, ale nie miał już na to wielkiego wpływu.

„Możemy ruszać, sir.” Powiedział sierżant. „Drużyna w ścianie jest gotowa.”

Bogo przytaknął i ratrak obudził się do życia. Sierżant wychylił się, żeby zatrzasnąć drzwi, ale zamarł ze wzrokiem wbitym w ośnieżone zbocze.

„Tygrys!” warknął. Nick obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć. Biało-pomarańczowy tygrys pędził w śniegu w ich stronę. To nie był ich podejrzany, lis był tego pewny – to była samica. Inni nie byli tak przekonani – kilku funkcjonariuszy podniosło broń w kierunku intruza. Tygrysica zwolniła, podnosząc łapy nad głowę. Nick usłyszał jej niewyraźny krzyk.

„Wstrzymaj się, Sahara.” Bogo rzucił przez radio. „Mamy tu sytuację.”

„Sześć minut do szturmu, sir.” Odpowiedział Azzaby z drugiej strony.

„Zrozumiałem.” Warknął Bogo. „Poczekajcie jeszcze sześćdziesiąt sekund.”

„Tak jest.”

Dwa nosorożce z obstawy centrum dowodzenia przeszukały tygrysice i prowadziły ją w stronę ratraka. Bogo wstał i podszedł do drzwi, spoglądając na nich z góry.

„Co to ma znaczyć?” zagrzmiał.

„Nie jestem pewien, sir.” Odpowiedział nosorożec. „Powiedziała— ‘

„Sir!” krzyknęła gardłowo. „Nazywam się Anna Basu. Jesteście tu po mojego męża, prawda?”

„Zakuć ją.” Zarządził Bogo. „Gadaj” zwrócił się do tygrysicy.

Dobrowolnie złożyła łapy za plecami. „Nie możecie strzelać.” Przyznała łamiącym się głosem. „Sada, on zabrał— on ma nasze dzieci. Proszę.”


	13. Lampart i tygrys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick zamyka sprawę.

Bogo popatrzył na dwóch nosorożców, wskazał na tygrysicę a potem kciukiem za siebie, w kierunku wnętrza pojazdu. Skuli jej łapy ciężkimi kajdankami – nieco zbyt brutalnie, jak zauważył Nick i pchnęli w stronę ratraka.

Wszystko wyglądało znajomo. Nick, szczeniak z Happytown widział to już zbyt wiele razy, z boku – matki drapieżników błagające o litość dla swoich dzieci. A potem sam, z nosem przyciśniętym do szyby radiowozu, nie raz widział swoją matkę proszącą na schodach budynku, w którym mieszkali. Nie obchodziło jej czy zasługiwał, chciała tylko odzyskać swojego syna.

„Możliwa zmiana parametrów akcji.” Bogo powiedział przez radio. „Czekajcie.”

Komendant złapał tygrysicę za ubranie, kiedy ruszyła w stronę ratraka i wciągnął ją do środka. Zachwiała się po nagłym szarpnięciu, ale zaraz odzyskała równowagę. Źrenice rozszerzyły jej się, w ciemnym wnętrzu pojazdu, a szczęka nieco opadła, kiedy zobaczyła uzbrojonych funkcjonariuszy TUSK. Chmura pary przy jej pysku zniknęła nagle, gdy wzięła gwałtowny wdech i spojrzała na Bogo. Komendant kiwnął głową sierżantowi, który zatrzasnął drzwi i rzucił rozkaz w kierunku przodu pojazdu.

„Czekajcie... nie możecie, moje kocięta.”

Zakrztusiła się i potknęła, kiedy ratrak gwałtownie ruszył. Bogo złapał ją za ramię.

„Spokojnie” powiedział. „Musisz powiedzieć nam więcej **.** Wilde!”

Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim Nick zorientował się, że jest wywołany. Wolford natychmiast to wykorzystał i wstał zamiast niego. Był nieznacznie niższy niż tygrysica, ale z nawiązką nadrabiał to czystą wrogością. Oparł łapę na boku, zaraz obok służbowej broni i wyszczerzył zęby do Anny.

„Mają broń?” warknął.

„Co— ‘wyjąkała „To tylko dzieci, proszę zatrzymajcie pojazd, nie możecie— ‘

„To właśnie dostajecie, za ukrywanie się przed nami.” Wypluł wilk. „Szkoda, że dzieciaki mają takich gównianych rodziców.”

Oczy tygrysicy błysnęły gwałtownie, wyglądała jakby próbowała gestykulować szarpiąc się z kajdankami.

„Zatrzymaj!” zaryczała nachylając się nad pyskiem Wolforda. Jeden z funkcjonariuszy szarpnął ją do tyłu a drugi zaczął odpinać wiszący mu u pasa kaganiec.

„Poczekaj.” Krzyknął Nick, włączając się do zamieszania. Cała czwórka popatrzyła na lisa. Przygryzł język, zdając sobie sprawę jak mały jest przy nich.

_Judy radzi sobie z gorszymi rzeczami na co dzień_ \- pomyślał. Zacisnął zęby.

„Wolford, odsuń się.” Powiedział z pewnością w głosie, której wcale nie czuł. „Do niczego tak nie dojdziemy.” Wilk z pogardą prychnął na niesubordynację, ale odsunął się posłusznie.

Tygrysica patrzyła na Nicka podejrzliwie, kiedy teatralnie odpiął paralizator od pasa i zostawił go na siedzeniu, zanim do niej podszedł.

„Co to za sztuczka.” Wymamrotała.

„Proszę pani, mam na imię Nick.” Powiedział „Chcę pani pomóc.”

„Kłamliwy lis.” Jej głos załamał się lekko. „Maggir putt”

Nick westchnął, ale wyprostował się, żeby spojrzeć na nią tak pewnie jak to było możliwe.

„Słuchaj.” Powiedział spokojnie. „Masz przyjaciół, tak? Najlepszych przyjaciół? Twój mąż prawie zabił moją przyjaciółkę. Wylądowała w szpitalu i nadal tam leży. Dopadnę go, tak czy inaczej. Nogami do przodu, jeżeli nie da mi wyboru.”

Nie odpowiedziała, ale przykuł jej uwagę.

„Ale.” Kontynuował, patrząc jej w oczy. „Nie pracuję po to, żeby robić krzywdę dzieciom. To moja sprawa i wezmę odpowiedzialność za cokolwiek się dzisiaj stanie. Możesz nic nie robić a potem zrzucić całą winę na lisa albo możesz zaufać mi na dziesięć pieprzonych minut i pomóc mi zrobić coś dla twoich dzieci.”

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła na niego zapłakanymi oczami.

„Jest dwójka.” Powiedziała w końcu, opuszczając głowę. „Zabrał je... może tydzień temu. Powiedział, że przyprowadzi je za kilka dni.”

„Czemu?”

„Nie wiem. On był— „Wyglądała jakby znowu chciała coś pokazać, ale szarpnęła tylko kajdankami. „Miał… truciznę. We krwi. Nie był sobą.”

Nick ściągnął wargi. To była ważna informacja, na później.

„Ile mają lat?” Zapytał zamiast tego. Plan zaczynał kiełkować mu w głowie. „Dzieci.”

„Trzy i pięć. Naba i Jiniya.”

To powinno starczyć.

„Chciały z nim iść?”

Powoli pokiwała głową. „Nie... on powiedział im, że jak nie pójdą...”

„Jak nie pójdą?” Nick nacisnął delikatnie „Zrobi im krzywdę?”

„Nie” zacisnęła oczy i świeże łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach. „Nie im.”

_Przybiją tego skurwiela do ściany._

„Rozumiem. Czy on ma jakąś broń?”

Mrugnęła. „Raczej nie, może nóż.”

„W porządku, rozumiem.” Przytaknął Nick. „Porozmawiam teraz z szefem.”

Odwrócił się do bawoła. „Słyszałeś wszystko, sir?” Nick zapytał, ale znał odpowiedź. Bogo słyszał każde słowo, nawet jeżeli nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia.

„Dobra robota, Wilde”

Nick skinął głową w cichym podziękowaniu.

„Sir, myślę, że— ‘

„Nic nie poradzimy, Wilde.” Wtrącił się Wolford, wyraźnie zainteresowany odzyskaniem autorytetu. „Czas ucieka.”

„Nie możemy nie zrobić nic!” Zaprotestował Nick. „Chcesz wypuścić sforę z dwójką dzieciaków na drodze?”

„Dwa przyszłe ćpuny, Wilde.” Prychnął Wolford, gestykulując jakby łamał kark małego zwierzęcia. „Pewnie dorosną, żeby dokończyć robotę tatusia.”

Bogo podniósł brwi słysząc to.

„Zamknij się, Wolford.” Burknął bawół. „Wilde, też mi się to nie podoba, ale nic nie możemy zrobić.”

Nick przełknął ślinę, starając się stłumić przerażenie, które go ogarniało. To był ten moment.

„Możemy, sir.”

Wolford chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Bogo podniósł zrogowaciały palec tuż przed jego pyskiem. Popatrzył pytająco na Nicka.

„Szyb wentylacyjny, sir. Bóbr powiedział, że można przez niego dostać się do środka. Wyciągniemy dzieciaki, są małe.”

„Nie wyciągniemy.” Słusznie zauważył Bogo. „Nikt z nas się tam nie zmieści.”

„Ja się zmieszczę.”

„Przecież nie możesz chodzić”

„Nie będę musiał. Dam radę.”

Azzaby, odezwał się przez radio.

„Cztery minuty do szturmu.”

„Nie mamy czasu na dyskusje.” Rzucił Wolford.

Bogo gapił się na Nicka przez chwilę, ale zębatki w jego głowie zaskoczyły.

„Masz racje, nie mamy.” Warknął „Wilde, robimy tak.”

„Serio?”

„Szefie, to jakaś bzdura.”

„Stul pysk, Wolford!” ryknął komendant, tak gwałtownie, że wzdrygnęli się nawet funkcjonariusze TUSK trzymający Annę Basu. Prychnął głośno i odwrócił się w stronę żylastej lamparcicy w mundurze, przywołując ją gestem.

Podeszła, stając na baczność pomimo drżącej i podskakującej podłogi pod stopami.

„Sir?”

„Zmiana planów.” Powiedział Bogo, prawie już spokojnie. „Jak tylko wejdziemy na pozycję, Wilde musi dostać się do szybu wentylacyjnego, zaraz obok wejścia.”

Otworzyła szeroko oczy, ale zasalutowała.

„Tak jest. Chodź, Wilde.”

Wzięła go za łapę i poprowadziła do siedzenia przy drzwiach. Pokuśtykał za nią i usiadł. Klęknęła przed nim i popatrzyła na niego spokojnie.

„Okej.” Powiedziała „Dostarczę cię do wejścia i pomogę wejść. Jesteś gotowy, lisie?”

Nick nie był odważnym zwierzęciem. Nigdy nie był skory do aktów heroizmu, o ile sytuacja albo partnerka go do tego nie zmuszały. Nigdy nie szedł z własnej woli, w niebezpieczeństwo. Nigdy, tylko teraz. To był jego pomysł, ale łapy mu się trzęsły i gotowy nie był ani trochę.

„Nie mogę biec. Ale jestem gotowy w każdej chwili.” Skłamał, mając nadzieję, że nie dostrzeże strachu w jego oczach.

„Damy radę.” Powiedziała, szturchając go lekko w ramię.

Jak na sygnał, ratrak szarpnął i zatrzymał się. Radia odezwały się gwałtownie, kiedy drużyna Azzaby’ego zajęła pozycję. Bogo warczał rozkazy a funkcjonariusze podnieśli broń. Drzwi pojazdu otworzyły się nagle i biel zalała wzrok Nicka.

Mrużąc oczy poczuł, jak silne ramię podnosi go i wyciąga na zewnątrz. Mrugnął ponownie, odzyskał nieco wzrok i zobaczył przed sobą Ścianę z wejściem i szybem wentylacyjnym, jak na obrazku. Lamparcica biegła w stronę ich celu, niosąc Nicka, który haniebnie podskakiwał w jej uścisku.

Dotarli na miejsce, sierżant puściła go i pozwoliła oprzeć się o Ścianę. Popatrzyli na wejście do szybu - było zamknięte porządnymi śrubami, ale druciana siatka, faktycznie wyglądała na delikatną. Lamparcica wyciągnęła nóż z pochwy przy pasie i zabrała się do pracy.

„Kamizelka raczej ci się nie przyda.” Powiedziała do Nicka piłując cienkie druty dookoła otworu.

Lis wziął głęboki oddech i posłusznie zaczął rozpinać klamry w pasie i na ramionach. Popatrzył w kierunku, z którego przyszli – funkcjonariusze wysypywali się z pojazdów ustawiając dookoła wejścia.

Sierżant schowała nóż i wyrwała resztkę siatki pazurami w momencie, kiedy kamizelka Nicka spadła na ośnieżony stok. Lis było gotowy. Złapał krawędź, podciągnął się a lamparcica podsadziła go pomagając wejść.

„Masz trzy minuty” mruknęła. „Powodzenia.”

Wewnątrz szybu było ciemno, gorąco i całe szczęście - potwornie głośno. Nick miał nadzieję, że o ile będzie wystarczająco ostrożny, to jednostajny szum wentylacji zamaskuje dźwięki jego czołgania.

Lis powiercił się badawczo przez chwilę i doszedł do wniosku, że ma wystarczająco miejsca, żeby spokojnie pełznąć, a może i nawet żeby się odwrócić, jeżeli będzie potrzebował. Kłapnął zębami i ruszył w głąb szybu, starając się zbytnio nie obciążać rannej nogi.

Jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności i Nick zaczął zauważać więcej szczegółów przed sobą. Szyb ciągnął się jeszcze przez kilkanaście stóp. W dwóch punktach oświetlony był słabym światłem dochodzącym przez nawiewy, z pomieszczenia poniżej. Dalej było już zbyt ciemno, nawet dla czułego wzroku lisa. Nick oblizał wargi i podpełznął do pierwszego z nich, również zamkniętego metalową siatką. Instynktownie sięgnął do pasa, gdzie z ulgą wymacał scyzoryk. Przysunął pysk bliżej i zajrzał do pomieszczenia. Wyglądało tak jak na planie, jednak w rzeczywistości było dużo brudniejsze. Stalowe belki były pokryte warstwą rdzy a w powietrzu unosiła się zawiesina kurzu podniesiona drganiami maszynerii. Na odległym końcu pomieszczenia, wrzuconą do zniszczonej szafki, zauważył lnianą torbę ze skradzionymi przez Basu zapasami. Podłoga wokół niej usłana była pustymi opakowaniami po solonych świerszczach. W cieniu pod szafką lis dostrzegło coś co wyglądało na dwie zużyte strzykawki – zadanie na później dla śledczych ZPD.

Nieco dalej, w kącie siedziały dwa biało - złote tygrysie kocięta.

Młodsze spało, zwinięte wokół pustego kartonu po mleku. Przynajmniej zagadka wczorajszej kradzieży nabiału się rozwiązała – pomyślał Nick. Starsze – Jiniya, jak pamiętał, siedziało w embrionalnej pozycji, wpatrzone przed siebie, z jedną łapą opartą, w opiekuńczym geście na śpiącym bracie. Prawie otworzył pysk, żeby ją zawołać, kiedy usłyszał ogłuszające chrapnięcie dobiegające dokładnie spod niego.

Lis podskoczył, boleśnie uderzając głową o sklepienie szybu. Szybko przekręcił się na grzbiet, tłumiąc w pysku przekleństwo i skulił się w cieniu. Odczekał chwilę w napięciu, usłyszał kolejne zdławione chrapnięcie, trochę chaotycznego mamrotania, które jednak po chwili zamieniło się w miarowy oddech.

Basu był dokładnie pod nim, tuż poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.

Wypuścił cicho powietrze, które wstrzymywał i przesunął się dalej, w głąb szybu. Kolejne udręczone chrapnięcie rozległo się z pierwszego wylotu. Nick zastanowił się przelotnie, czy tygrys nie oszczędzi im wszystkim pracy i nie umrze po prostu z przedawkowania, albo na senny bezdech. Zbliżył się do drugiego wylotu i ponownie rzucił okiem na kocięta. Jiniya siedziała w tym samym miejscu, ale jej uszy były postawione a wzrok czujnie rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Nick poczuł pulsujący ból guza na swojej głowie – jednak jego podejście nie było takie ciche, jakiego się spodziewał.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że cały strach, jaki jeszcze przed chwilą w sobie miał - uleciał z nieznanych mu powodów. Wiedział tylko, że młode są w niebezpieczeństwie a on jest jedynym ssakiem w okolicy, który może im pomóc.

„Psst!”

Jiniya rozejrzała się jeszcze raz i spojrzała w górę. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy popatrzyła na wylot szybu – zaczęła otwierać pyszczek, ale lis uciszył ją przykładając palec do swoich warg. Przytaknęła mu, a Nick przywołał ją gestem. Ostrożnie wstała, cały czas zerkając na swojego śpiącego ojca i po cichu przekradła się w jego stronę.

„Jiniya?” szepnął, starając się, żeby usłyszała go pomimo szumu.

„Jestem Nick. Twoja mama czeka na zewnątrz, tu nie jest bezpiecznie.”

„Wiem” odpowiedziała patrząc wymownie na śpiącego tygrysa. „Jesteś z policji.”

Przełknął ślinę. „Jestem.”

Zmarszczyła się. „Policja jest niebezpieczna.”

„Czasami tak.” Przyznał. „Ale zaraz będzie nas więcej. To dopiero będzie niebezpieczne. Mogę zabrać stąd ciebie i twojego brata, ale musisz mi pomóc.”

„Czy zrobią krzywdę mojemu tacie?”

„Mam nadzieję, że nie.” Powiedział, ale dodał po chwili. „Nie, jeżeli zrobi, o co go poproszą.”

„Nie zrobi, on lubi robić krzywdę.”

Jej spokój wytrącił go nieco z równowagi, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że ta rozmowa zabiera zdecydowanie za dużo czasu.

„Nie mamy czasu.” Rzucił. „Jeżeli to otworze, pójdziecie ze mną?”

„Nic nam nie zrobią?”

Przytaknął „Obiecuję.”

Mała tygrysica podpełzła do swojego brata i uklękła przy nim, a Nick wyciągnął nóż i zaczął przecinać metalową siatkę. Miał w tym mniej wprawy niż sierżant i w ograniczonej przestrzeni szybu nie mógł się porządnie zaprzeć, ale na szczęście metal poddawał się łatwo i bezgłośnie.

Jiniya zdążyła wymienić kilka szeptów z drugim młodym i po chwili podprowadziła je do Nicka.

Wyciągał do niego łapę, gdy seria eksplozji odbiła się głośnym echem, od strony korytarza łączącego się z przedsionkiem. Kocięta podskoczyły przestraszone i Nick usłyszał dudniące warknięcie Basu.

„Chowaj się” bezgłośnie szepnęła Jiniya, a lis znowu schował się w cieniu, jaki oferował mu ciemny szyb, pomimo otwartego teraz wylotu.

Przez chwilę światło wpadające do środka przesłonił mu cień przebiegającego tygrysa, ale po chwili ciche odgłosy jego kroków zniknęły w korytarzu. To był ostatni moment. Wychylił się i wyciągnął łapę do młodych kurczowo, wzajemnie się trzymających.

„Musimy uciekać. Teraz!” wysyczał. Jiniya szybko się opamiętała i pchnęła młodszego brata przed siebie.

„W porządku, kolego.” Nick powiedział łagodniej. „Podciągnę cię, a potem pójdziesz w prawo i cały czas prosto, aż wyjdziesz na zewnątrz. Tam będzie twoja mama.”

Młode gapiło się na niego, stojąc jak wryte.

„Naba, idź.” Siostra dodała mu odwagi. „Będzie dobrze.”

„Może siostra cię podsadzi?” zasugerował Nick wyciągając obie łapy.

Skorzystała z wskazówki i podniosła brata prosto w ramiona lisa. Nick starał się nie stęknąć, kiedy go chwycił. W wieku trzech lat, był już prawie taki jak duży jak Judy. A na pewno cięższy. W końcu wciągnął małego tygrysa i podziękował w myślach królicy za te wszystkie razy, kiedy wyciągnęła go na siłownię.

„Idź dalej.” Zachęcił go delikatnie. „Zaraz wciągnę twoją siostrę.” Naba popełzł posłusznie a Nick odwrócił się i sięgnął w kierunku drugiego młodego.

„Stać, ZPD!” nadszedł wrzask od strony korytarza.

„Szybko.” Popędził ją Nick. „Złap moją łapę!”

Chwyciła go mocno rozglądając się za siebie. Lis zaparł się drugą łapą o ścianę szybu i podniósł ją tak wysoko jak zdołał. Jiniya wyciągnęła się w kierunku krawędzi.

Nagle, po serii głośnych kroków, Basu wpadł do przedsionka patrząc dzikim, roztrzęsionym wzrokiem. Na lisa wciągającego jego córkę do szybu. Warknął przeraźliwie.

Nick wykorzystał całą siłę jaką miał w rezerwie i trochę tej, której nie miał. Podciągnął ją jeszcze wyżej. Chwyciła się obiema łapami krawędzi, a lis wciągnął ją łapiąc za tył jej koszulki.

Basu pędził prosto na wylot szybu. Nick próbował uciekać, skręcając się i drapiąc panicznie pazurami, ale było za późno – poczuł wielką łapę chwytającą go za ogon.

„Biegnij!” zdążył wykrztusić zanim ukłucie bólu rozeszło mu się po plecach a zaraz później szyb i przerażony pyszczek małej tygrysicy rozmyły się w oczach, kiedy Basu cisnął nim przez pokój.

Nick uderzył pyskiem w ścianę i poczuł żelazisty posmak. Mimo tego, przebierał nogami, jeszcze zanim osunął się na podłogę. Nie oglądając się, rzucił się przed siebie. Ogromny tygrys wpadł na ścianę, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie lis znajdował się jeszcze sekundę temu.

„Gdzie do cholery jest TUSK?” warknął pod nosem.

Byli sekundy od niego. Sekundy, których Nick nie miał. Jego wzrok padł na drzwi po drugiej stronie przedsionka. Były wielkie i ciężkie, przeznaczone raczej dla zwierząt takich jak Basu, przedzielone metalową listwą okucia antypanicznego, biegnącą tuż powyżej wysokości głowy lisa. Nad nimi dostrzegł, zamglonym wzrokiem zielony, fluorescencyjny znak wyjścia.

Kątem oka zobaczył rozmyty cień. Zrobił unik, w ostatniej chwili, tuż przed tym jak ostre niczym brzytwa pazury przecięły powietrze nad jego głową. Jego ranna noga pulsowała bólem z każdym krokiem, ale nie mógł jej oszczędzać - potrzebował wszystkich swoich sił. Szwy pękły kolejny raz. Basu warknął ponownie, daleko za nim, kiedy lis wybiegł z przedsionka. Miał tylko jedną szanse. Pochylił się i wyskoczył w ostatniej chwili uderzając całym ciałem o listwę drzwi.

Drzwi były tak ciężkie, na jakie wyglądały, ale dzięki mechanizmowi otworzyły się prawie do połowy. Tyle potrzebował, złapał za framugę, przeskoczył na drugą stronę i zatrzasnął je za sobą.

Potknął się i wylądował pyskiem w gorącym piasku. Nie próbował go nawet wypluwać, walcząc o podniesienie się z krwawiącą nogą, która odmawiała mu posłuszeństwa.

Sto stóp przed nim, pomimo oślepiającego słońca dostrzegł rząd niewyraźnych postaci stojących z podniesioną bronią. Ruszył w ich stronę, w niezręcznym biegu na trzech łapach.

„To Wilde.” Ktoś zawołał.

„Ruszaj się Wilde, osłaniamy cię.” Krzyknął się inny głos, dokładnie przed nim. Jedna z wyższych postaci, z demonicznymi spiralnymi rogami pobiegła w jego stronę. Reszta podniosła broń nad głową lisa.

Nieunikniony trzask i tygrysi ryk nadszedł później niż Nick się spodziewał. Ale znacznie wcześniej niż by sobie tego życzył. Ktoś krzyczał do Basu, żeby się nie ruszał. Ktoś inny krzyczał do Nicka, żeby ruszał się szybciej. W niewytłumaczalny sposób strach wrócił, ale za późno, żeby mógł się do czegoś lisowi przydać. Poczuł, jak porusza się coraz wolniej, jego ciału zaczynało brakować sił, które tak mocno nadwyrężył w ciągu ostatnich minut.

Seria cichych trzasków odezwała się z karabinów nad jego głową. Pociski usypiające. Po chwili trochę niezrozumiałych krzyków i kolejna salwa.

„Wilde, ruszaj się!”

Zrobił kolejny krok w piasku i upadł, przewracając się na bok. Zobaczył zbliżającego się tygrysa – wielkiego i groźnego, upstrzonego zielonymi piórami strzałek usypiających.

Lis czekał na huk ostrej amunicji, który nie nadszedł. Basu zatoczył się nad nim, zachwiał i przewrócił do tyłu.

TUSK ruszył do przodu. Wielka postać, klękając przed nim zasłoniła oślepiające słońce, podniosła go delikatnie i zaniosła z dala od ściany, za biegnącymi funkcjonariuszami, do jednego z pojazdów.

Jaguar, polowy medyk, jak domyślił się Nick, położył go na twardej ławce.

„Nie ruszaj się.” Powiedział ostro. „Krwawisz, dopadł cię?”

„Rzucił mną o ścianę.” Wybełkotał Nick. „Chyba nic mi nie jest.”

Jaguar przytaknął, wyciągając nożyczki i rozcinając zakrwawione bandaże na nodze lisa. Przetarł ranę czymś piekącym.

„Nie ruszaj się.”

„—praszam”

Gdy skończył, wyciągnął skądś rolkę gazy i strzykawkę. Owinął nogę, po czym chwycił jego łapę, żeby dać mu zastrzyk.

„Nie wierć się. W szpitalu nie ucieszą się, że widzą cię tak szybko, Wilde.”

„Ciekawe, kiedy ktoś w ogóle się ucieszy, że mnie widzi.” Powiedział Nick pozornie do siebie.

Jaguar go nie słuchał, nadstawiał uszu w kierunku drzwi pojazdu. Ktoś wzywał medyka.

„Zaraz wracam.” Powiedział do Nicka. „Nie ruszaj się.” Powtórzył kolejny raz i zniknął.

Lis ruszył się mimo zaleceń i obolałych żeber, żeby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Azzaby wołał jaguara do Basu. Tygrys trząsł się w gwałtownych drgawkach a piana zbierała mu się wokół pyska. Funkcjonariusze trzymający go, puścili na sygnał porucznika, gdy przybiegł medyk.

Porzucając ostatnią próbę wysiłku, Nick opadł na ławkę. Był cholernie zmęczony. Zamknął oczy, ktoś inny może się zająć wszystkim przez następne dziesięć minut.


	14. Lis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick dochodzi do siebie.

Było południe w Savannah Central. Łagodne słońce padało przez wielkie okna na hol posterunku ZPD i zgromadzonych tam przedstawicieli największych agencji prasowych w mieście.

Przez kilka minut podium, upstrzone mikrofonami stało puste. Wielki ekran, ustawiony za nim, używany do wyświetlania zdjęć podejrzanych albo ofiar, tym razem pokazywał tylko wielką odznakę ZPD na jednolitym niebieskim tle. Jasny symbol, że policja zwiera szeregi i będzie stała jako jedność pod padającymi pytaniami.

Nick odwrócił wzrok od telewizora, wyginając się na szpitalnym łóżku, żeby poprawić koszulkę - starą i rozciągnięta, ze spranym logiem Cud Zeppelin. Powinien był ją wyrzucić z dziesięć lat temu, a teraz niestety była pierwszym co zgarnął z jego mieszkania Finnick, kiedy przywiózł mu ubrania na zmianę.

Ale sześć Białych Kłów, jakie przeszmuglował oprócz tego, było bardzo mile widziane. Nick przekręcił się, sięgnął obok kroplówki po kolejną butelkę i ściągnął kapsel zębami. Wziął długi łyk, kojąc podrapane piaskiem gardło i z powrotem skierował uwagę na telewizor.

Bogo właśnie wchodził na podium. Okazjonalne błyski fleszy przybrały na sile, ale bawół nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy zajmował miejsce za mikrofonami. Odczekał chwilę, aż wrzawa nieco opadnie, zanim zaczął:

„Wszyscy są zapewne świadomi są ostatnich wydarzeń, gdzie posterunkowa Judy Hopps została ranna w trakcie wykonywania czynności służbowych. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, zatrzymanie sprawców było priorytetem wydziału i w związku z tym podjęliśmy szereg działań i dokonaliśmy aresztowań zmierzających w tym celu.”

Nick zachichotał, prawie wypuszczając piwo nosem, słysząc ogólnikową, policyjną gadkę Szefa.

„Wczorajszym rankiem” kontynuował komendant. „ZPD przeprowadziło operację mającą na celu zatrzymanie głównego podejrzanego, Sada Basu ukrywającego się w rejonie Ściany Klimatycznej. W trakcie działań, zostało potwierdzone, że podejrzany przetrzymuje dwójkę młodych w charakterze zakładników. Funkcjonariuszom ZPD udało się zapewnić bezpieczeństwo dzieciom, lecz niestety w wyniku operacji główny podejrzany poniósł śmierć.”

Prasa obudziła się do życia, przekrzykując się wśród błysków fleszy.

„Pragnę zaznaczyć…” Bogo mówił dalej, nieco głośniej. „…, iż wszelkie próby zostały podjęte, aby w bezpieczny sposób ująć pana Basu. Istotnie, byliśmy w stanie zapewnić bezpieczeństwo młodym, dzięki szybkim działaniom i ogromnej odwadze jednego z funkcjonariuszy, który został ranny w trakcie— ‘

„Komendancie Bogo.” Przerwał wyjątkowo głośny głos z poza kadru. „Czy został zastrzelony? Jaka była przyczyna śmierci?”

„Nasi funkcjonariusze użyli tylko pocisków usypiających.” Wyjaśnił Bogo. „Przyczyną śmierci było zatrzymanie akcji serca.”

„Spowodowane środkami usypiającymi?”

„Wstępna wyniki sekcji zwłok wskazują na obecność kontrolowanych substancji w organizmie podejrzanego. To jedyne co mogę powiedzieć, w tym momencie.”

„Jakich substancji? Tygrys był pod wpływem Skowyjców?”

„Nie jesteśmy gotowi na wydanie oficjalnego oświadczenia w tej sprawie.” Powtórzył się Bogo. „Teraz, jeżeli— ‘

Nick westchnął, sięgnął po pilota i wyłączył telewizor. Widział konferencję już wcześniej – leciała w kółko od rana, później nie mówiono już nic ciekawego. Bogo zręcznie wybrnął z tematu postrzelenia Gulo Karnovsky’ego nie zdradzając zbyt wielu szczegółów, choć Nick podejrzewał, że te z czasem wypłyną. Kolejne pół godziny przeznaczone było na omówienie szczegółów przeszłości Basu i krótkie wspomnienie o znacznie poprawionym stanie Judy.

Po prawej, na stercie poduszek stał służbowy laptop Nicka. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, lis był na wymuszonym przez Bogo zwolnieniu lekarskim, ale i tak leniwie przeglądał raporty dotyczące sprawy Basu szukając nieścisłości i literówek. Zamęczył Judy wiadomościami, na tyle, że przestała mu odpisywać godzinę temu, więc dokumenty pozostały jego jedyną rozrywką.

Noga nadal go bolała. Została ponownie zszyta i zabandażowana, ale piwo odrobinę pomagało. W każdym razie był pewny, że minie trochę czasu, zanim będzie mógł znowu komfortowo chodzić. Miał kilka pękniętych żeber i opuchnięty pysk po swojej jednostronnej walce z Basu, ale czuł, że wyszedł z tego obronną łapą. Nie był martwy, jego partnerka nie była martwa a dzieci tygrysa były bezpieczne.

Wiedział, że prędzej czy później pojawią się konsekwencję śmierci Basu i obrażeń Karnovsky’ego. Wiedział też, że stawi im uczciwie czoła, na tyle na ile będzie to konieczne. Kto wie? Może opinia publiczna kupi uczciwego lisa.

Drzwi się uchyliły z cichym skrzypnięciem i pojawiła się w nich głowa pielęgniarki – pasiastej lisicy, która Nick poznał dzień wcześniej.

„Panie Wilde? Mam pański wózek **.** Ktoś właśnie pana wypisuje na dole.”

Nick przytaknął i zamknął laptopa. Wyglądało na to, że ZPD okazało skruchę i tym razem kogoś po niego przysłało. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie Wolforda. Wilk miał więcej niż wystarczająco powodów do urazy, zwłaszcza po tym, jak jego ostatnia próba odzyskania autorytetu została gwałtownie storpedowana przez Bogo.

Ostrożnie spuścił stopy z łóżka i zeskoczył na podłogę, delikatnie testując swoją ranną nogę.

„Widzisz” wymamrotał, odwracając się do pielęgniarki „Nie potrzebuję wózka.”

Odwrócił się, niestety nieco zbyt gwałtownie i potknął o zranioną nogę.

Złapała go za ramię, pomagając odzyskać równowagę.

„No jasne.”

„Przysięgam” przysiągł Nick „Jestem po prostu pijany”

Spojrzała na niego znacząco. „W takim razie, zdecydowanie potrzebujesz wózka.”

Spakowali jego rzeczy – była nawet na tyle uprzejma, że pozwoliła mu zachować trzy pozostałe butelki piwa i ruszyli do windy. Nick, pijany bardziej niż zdawał sobie sprawę, usiadł na wózku jak na tronie i podniósł butelkę, niczym kielich.

„Wasz król jedzie” Wybełkotał do ssaków mijanych w korytarzu. „Szykujcie heroldów, żeby ogłosić moje przybycie.”

Pielęgniarka zabrała mu zręcznie butelkę z ręki i wyrzuciła do kosza przy windzie.

„Będę miała przez ciebie kłopoty!” wycedziła przez zęby wciskając przycisk do lobby.

Nick klasnął w łapy. „Wybacz mi Lady Pasiasta!”

Z tego się już zaśmiała.

„Skoro mówimy o kłopotach.” Dodał „Gdzie moja partnerka? Posterunkowa Hopps. Czy ona też niedługo wychodzi?”

„Właściwie to— ‘

Winda zatrzymała się na parterze i otworzyła drzwi.

„Nick!”

Judy Hopps rozpromieniła się, kiedy go zobaczyła. Ubrana była w cywilne ciuchy a w łapach trzymała plik dokumentów. Wyglądała jakby czekała przed windą.

„Karotka!” pomachał do niej „Miło cię tu spotkać.”

Pokuśtykała do niego, wrzuciła papiery za niego i stanęła na palcach, żeby go uścisnąć.

„Mogę go już zabrać.” Zaoferowała Judy uśmiechając się do pielęgniarki.

„Jesteś pewna?” Sylvia spojrzała na nią z niepewnością.

„No jasne” naciskała Judy, chociaż nie do końca przekonująco. Jej głowa ledwo wystawała nad oparcie wózka, ale pielęgniarka odpuściła bez dalszych obiekcji.

„Życzę zdrowia.” Powiedziała. „I jeszcze raz, dzięki.”

Oboje patrzyli, jak odchodzi wzdłuż korytarza, zająć się innymi obowiązkami.

„Ooo” powiedziała Judy, popychając wózek. „Podobasz jej się. Jaka szkoda.”

„Nie tylko jej, Karotka.” Zaśmiał się Nick „Może ustawić się w kolejce.”

„Wow” Zakołysała jego wózkiem. „Obraz skromności i profesjonalizmu.”

„Cokolwiek, przestań.” Powiedział Nick. „Tak w ogóle to ja miałem heroicznie zjawić się i odebrać ciebie. Ale wygląda na to, że nikt nie powiedział mi, że już cię wypuścili.”

„Myślę, że powiedzieli, tylko nie słuchałeś.” Królica nacisnęła swoją zdrową nogą, żeby przechylić nieco wózek i przeprowadzić go przez drzwi. Nick zamknął na chwilę oczy, rozkoszując się powiewem ciepłego, letniego powietrza na swoim futrze. Takiego dnia, nie zepsuje nawet tuzin bolesnych urazów.

Wózek zatrzymał się na chodniku. Jego partnerka coś mówiła.

„Co?” otrząsnął się. „Przepraszam, nie— ‘

Podeszła z boku wózka i chwyciła go za łapę.

„Powiedziałam: wstawaj. Chodź, to nasz Zuber. Nadal mieszkasz w tym samym miejscu, prawda?”

Pozwolił jej podnieść się z wózka, a po chwili podjechał nieokreślony sedan. Judy otworzyła przednie drzwi pasażera i nachyliła się, żeby porozmawiać z kierowcą.

„Judy Hobbes?”

„Eee... Tak! Jeszcze momencik!”

Nick właśnie wspinał się ostrożnie na tylne siedzenie, kiedy Judy przeskoczyła przez oparcie fotela i wylądowała przed nim.

„Karotka, co ty— ‘

„Widziałam konferencję” powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko do Nicka. „Szybkie działania i ogromna odwaga, co?”

Lis machnął łapą, jakby od niechcenia. „Wiesz, Bogo mógł mówić o kimkol— ‘

Czasami zapominał jak silna i szybka była mała królica. Zanim się zorientował, odsunęła na bok jego gestykulującą łapę i mocno pocałowała go w pysk. Spiął się na chwilę zaskoczony, ale zaraz rozluźnił i chwycił krawędź drzwi, żeby się nie przewrócić. Jej pyszczek był malutki przy jego wargach, ale bardzo miękki, chętny i szczery.

„Oh, wow Karotka.” Powiedział, kiedy wreszcie się odsunęła. „Może najpierw zabiorę cię na obiad, co?”

„Okej.” Powiedziała radośnie. „Gdzie i kiedy?”

Ktoś zatrąbił, zgorszony albo zniecierpliwiony, ciężko było stwierdzić. Nick się zaśmiał.

„Na pewno nie tutaj. Chodź, blokujemy ruch.”

\---

Nick pojawił się na posterunku dwa dni później, nadal obolały i kulejący, ale w świetnym nastroju.

„Nicky!” zawołał Clawhauser „Jak się czujesz, stary?”

„Jakbym spadł z ostatniego piętra Palm Hotel.” Odpowiedział Nick uśmiechając się szeroko. „Mogę się widzieć z szefem?”

Wielki gepard zadzwonił do Szefa i przytaknął Nickowi. Lis zasalutował mu w podziękowaniu i pokuśtykał do windy. Wcisnął przycisk drugiego piętra, trochę spodziewając się ponownie spotkać drabów Wolforda, ale drzwi zamknęły się cicho i kabina pomknęła do celu. Spotkają się pewnie, nieco później.

Drzwi do gabinetu Bogo były uchylone. Nick wsadził w nie głowę.

„Zajęty, sir?”

„Bardzo”

„Idealnie.” Nick wszedł, tak czy inaczej. Jego zwyczajowy skok na krzesło przed biurkiem komendanta zamienił się w niezręczną wspinaczkę i walkę o zachowanie godności.

„Wilde” zauważyło Bogo, kiedy Nick usadowił się na siedzeniu. „Powinieneś być na zwolnieniu.”

„Przepraszam, sir.”

„Gdybym wiedział, że przyjdziesz, postawiłbym ci stołek.”

Nick złożył łapy w błagalnym geście. „To nie można już wpaść w wolny dzień zobaczyć ze swoim ulubionym bawołem?”

„Może, jeżeli nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazwiesz.” Powiedział bawół, przekładając dokumenty. „Jak noga?”

„Lekarz powiedział, że za kilka tygodni będzie jak nowa, o ile będę unikał walk z tygrysami.”

„W takim razie zacznij naprawiać ekspres do kawy.” Doradził mu Bogo. „Fangmeyer jest dzisiaj w kiepskim humorze.”

Nick uśmiechnął się szeroko „Wezmę to pod uwagę. Co ze sprawą?”

Bogo podniósł brwi. „Masz swoją partnerkę i urlop. Czego chcesz więcej?”

„To moja sprawa.” Naciskał Nick. „Chcę wiedzieć.”

„Więc lisowi jednak zależy.” Szef odpowiedział oschle. „W porządku. Nie oskarżamy Karnovsky’ego.”

„Czemu nie?”

„Po pierwsze nie możemy przypiąć mu niczego poważnego, chociaż o tym nie wie. Po drugie… przebadaliśmy prochy, jakie znaleźliśmy u Basu. Zawierały słaby wyciąg ze Skowyjców.”

„Bez jaj. Myślisz, że to znowu Doug?”

„Nie mam pojęcia. Ale, jeżeli powęszymy trochę przy Karnovskym, może znajdziemy dostawcę.”

Nick przytaknął. „A co z rodziną Basu?”

„Kocięta są na razie w pogotowiu opiekuńczym.” Wymamrotał Bogo. „Matka… Możemy ją przetrzymać jeszcze przez dwanaście godzin. Późnej albo ją oskarżymy, albo będziemy musieli puścić.”

„Iii?”

„Czego chcą dzieci?” westchnął Bogo.

„Dzieci chcą odzyskać matkę.” Nick wzruszył ramionami. „Puśćcie ją.”

„Wolford twierdzi, że jesteś za miękki.”

„Każdy jest za miękki dla Wolforda.” Powiedział Nick. „Rozumiem, że on już wyraził swoją opinię?”

„Nikt go nie pytał.” Zagrzmiał Bogo. „Siedzi przy biurku, odsunięty od sprawy, po swoim ostatnim wyskoku. Do odwołania.”

Nick przytaknął.

„Dziwi mnie, że nie chcesz jej pociągnąć za współudział, Wilde.”

„Nie musisz brać mojej opinii pod uwagę” Odpowiedział Nick jeżąc się.

„Mimo wszystko, mimo Hopps?”

„Straciły ojca Szefie.” Nick powiedział głośniej niż planował. „Zostawcie im chociaż matkę.”

Zorientował się, że stoi na krześle i opadł na siedzenie.

„Przepraszam… to było nie na miejscu.”

Bogo patrzył na niego niewzruszony. „Nie wiedziałem, że masz w sobie tyle ognia, lisie.”

„Trafiło trochę za blisko mojego podwórka.”

„Nie martw się. Idź do domu i odpocznij. Pozdrów Hopps.”

„Wiesz Szefie, Hopps nie mieszka u mnie.”

„Idź sobie.”

\---

Zaczynało się ściemniać a lekka, wieczorna mżawka znaczyła kropkami chodniki Savannah Central. Nickowi to wcale nie przeszkadzało, nareszcie pozbył się bandaży i cieszył z przyjemnego, chłodnego powiewu wiatru na swojej nodze. Poprawił kwiaty, które trzymał – od Otterona, bo nie miał lepszego pomysłu i upewnił się, że są porządnie zawinięte i bezpieczne od deszczu. To była noc dla Szczwanego Nicka, nie Nicka Partacza.

Przełożył kwiaty do drugiej łapy i poprawił krawat. Zastanawiał się wcześniej, czy go założyć – był odrobinę krzykliwy w połączeniu z ciemną marynarką, ale lis stwierdził, że akurat w tym wypadku nie zaszkodzi postarać się za bardzo. Przygładził łapą futro na głowie, chociaż nigdy nie miał z nim problemów.

Znajomy budynek wyłonił się z półmroku, oświetlony ulicznymi latarniami. Wspinając się po schodach, Nick mocniej ścisnął kwiaty i zignorował nagłe ukłucie bólu w świeżo zagojonej nodze. Popatrzył przez chwilę w mżawkę stojąc w bramie, wziął głęboki oddech i wystukał na domofonie numer, z czystej pamięci mięśniowej. Był tu już nie raz.

Odezwał się głośnik. „Tak?”

„Hej” powiedział „Tu Nick.”

„O, hej! Chodź.”

Linia ucichła, zadzwonił brzęczyk a jego wrażliwe uszy wyłapały cichy klik otwierającego się zamka. Wszedł do ciasnej i obskurnej klatki, starając się nie dotykać łokciami ścian, kiedy wchodził po schodach. Gdyby z jakiegoś powodu zastanawiał się, czy jest w dobrym miejscu, zduszone krzyki nieznośnych sąsiadów rozwiały wszystkie jego wątpliwości. Zawiodło to nieco jego bardziej frywolne nadzieje na ten wieczór, ale nie pozwolił, żeby wytrąciło go to z równowagi. Podszedł do drzwi, po raz ostatni poprawił krawat i zapukał.

„Chwileczkę!”

Usłyszał tupot stóp i dźwięk otwieranego zamka. Wykorzystał ostatnią chwilę, żeby przywołać swój najlepszy uśmiech i zmrużyć oczy a po chwili zobaczył w drzwiach promieniejącą Judy Hopps.

„Cześć!”

Miała na sobie modrą sukienkę wiązaną przy szyi, skromną, ale elegancką. Wyglądała ślicznie, nawet z jedną łapą nadal w temblaku. Nick zorientował się, że chyba powinien coś powiedzieć.

„Oh Nick! Naprawdę przyniosłeś— ‘

Wręczył jej, dotychczas trzymane kurczowo kwiaty. Wzięła je od niego swoją zdrową łapą i zaczęła podekscytowana szczebiotać.

„Ooo Nick, są piękne! Gdzie je dostałeś? Są takie świeże! Od Otterona? Muszę pójść go odwiedzić…”

Uśmiechał się patrząc na nią, odświętnie ubraną z pyszczkiem zanurzonym w bukiecie i w tym momencie coś w nim pękło. Emocje, które więził w sobie od dłuższego czasu, znalazły wreszcie drogę na powierzchnię. Poczuł, że trzęsą mu się łapy.

„Nie musiałeś, naprawdę! Nick-- Nick?”

Jej uśmiech szybko zamienił się wyraz troski, kiedy popatrzyła na niego. Wyglądał jakby miał za chwilę się rozpłakać. Szybko odłożyła kwiaty na stół i podbiegła, żeby chwycić go za łapę.

„Nick, wszystko w porządku?”

„No jasne” skłamał. Nie był już w stanie opanować łez.

„Akurat. Może wejdziesz i usiądziesz?”

Pozwolił się pociągnąć za łapę, trzęsąc się lekko, kiedy zamykała za nim drzwi i poprowadziła do swojego łóżka. Materac zapadł się, kiedy Nick na nim usiadł, sprowadzając go do poziomu wzroku Judy stojącej przed nim. Ogon mimowolnie owinął mu się dookoła kostek.

„Nick, co się dzieje?” Patrzyła na niego swoimi łagodnymi, fioletowymi oczami pełnymi czułości i troski. Opuścił wzrok na podłogę.

„Przepraszam” Wymamrotał, chwytając jej małą łapkę. „Nie miało tak być. Planowałem być dzisiaj wyjątkowo szczwany.

„Jesteś najbardziej szczwanym zwierzakiem, jakiego znam, Nick.”

Udało mu się znowu popatrzyć jej w oczy. „Tak się bałem, Judy. Jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką, jak miałem. Myślałem, że— ‘

„Oh, Nick.” Jej oczy też się zaszkliły. Rzuciła mu się w ramiona, obejmując go zdrową łapą i zanurzyła pyszczek w futrze na jego szyi. Chwycił ją i przyciągnął delikatnie, otaczając swoim ogonem.

„Tak się cieszę, że jesteś cała.” Wykrztusił i więcej łez popłynęło po jego pysku na głowę królicy. Stali tak przed dłuższą chwilę.

Gdy wreszcie ją puścił, Judy uśmiechnęła się śmiało.

„Głupku” powiedziała „To było kilka tygodni temu.”

Zaśmiał się. „Tak już jest z lisami, nigdy nie rozklejamy się w dobrym momencie.”

„Nie.” Sięgnęła, żeby otrzeć mu łzę wierzchem łapy. „To jest dobry moment.”

Pochyliła się i pocałowała go w czubek nosa.

Nick popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, uśmiechając się lekko **.**

„O czym myślisz lisie?”

„Nie mogę ci jeszcze powiedzieć. Nie byliśmy na randce.”

Przechyliła głowę zdziwiona, ale po chwili do niej dotarło i zawstydzona opuściła wzrok.

„Oh, Nick” Przygładziła uszy łapą i ponownie spojrzała na niego z troską.

„Hej” powiedziała. „Nie musimy nigdzie wychodzić, jeżeli potrzebujesz trochę czasu. Mam… sałatki. I filmy. No wiesz, na moim laptopie.”

„Brzmi to świetnie, Karotka, ale założyłem krawat. I obiecałem ci najlepszy marchewkowy suflet w mieście. Zamierzam tej obietnicy dotrzymać.”

Rozpromieniła się i pociągnęła go za łapę pomagając wstać.

„W takim razie, jeszcze jedna rzecz.”

Królica kicnęła do stołu, wyciągnęła jeden z kwiatów i przegryzła siekaczami łodygę w połowie. Nick zmarszczył brwi.

„Co ty?”

Zakręciła tryumfalnie kwiatem w łapie i wsadziła sobie za ucho.

„Ta dam! Teraz jestem gotowa.”

Chwilę późnej musiała walnąć go w ramię, kiedy szli chodnikiem do jego samochodu. Nick znowu pożyczył nieoznakowanego Forda Wikunię z policyjnego parkingu. Nie mógł liczyć na tolerancję kierowców Zubera względem mieszanych par, a poza tym wcale nie był pewny czy złamał jakieś zasady biorąc samochód. Co dla lisa było równoznaczne ze zrobieniem wszystkiego zgodnie z nimi.

„Nie mówiłeś mi, że pada!” Skrzywiła się, obejmując swoje gołe ramiona.

„Nie mówiłem.” Przyznał, ściągając marynarkę. „Żebym mógł zrobić to.” Owinął nią delikatnie jej ramiona. Popatrzyła na niego zmarszczona, ale dokładniej otuliła się jego marynarką.

„Jesteś nieznośny.”

„Wiesz, że mnie kochasz.”

„Nie cierpię cię.”

Zatrzymała go, po czym wtuliła się mocno pod jego ramie.

„Karotka.”

„Tak?”

„Znowu stoisz mi na ogonie.”


End file.
